Unpredictable - A Druna Love story
by missmegzx
Summary: Begins in Fourth year Harry Potter during the Triwizard Tournament where Draco Malfoy falls for Luna Lovegood, but they attempt to keep it a secret as it goes to the battle of Hogwarts. They're the unpredictable couple that no one would think would get together.
1. School Daze

**Chapter one:**

 _School Daze_

It was year three for Luna Lovegood and four for her friends in Gryffindor, the only friends that didn't seem to consider her looney besides Hermione. Apparently there was going to be an announcement about a tournament that was happening at Hogwarts. Luna had kept to herself mostly throughout the school year, keeping herself busy with school work and of course reading her father's infamous Quibbler. She had became friends with the famous Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and the gang although she was a year younger than them. Though of course, she had noticed Neville becoming quite fond of her weirdness compared to the others, Luna didn't care much. She saw him as a friend. On the other hand, Luna did have her bright blue eyes set on one particular boy in school though no one would ever guess. She liked keeping that to herself, didn't want to make a scene over it or become a giddy girl like Lavender Brown or Romilda Vane. As the Ravenclaw sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, she noticed one boy in particular barge right into the Great Hall, arrogantly showing off as he normally did before heading to the Slytherin table. Every time the blond Slytherin entered the room, Luna would notice.

"What are you looking at?" Neville asked, sitting beside Luna. He was curious as to she was the only one who wasn't eating. "Nothing, Neville. Nothing wrong with greeting the day with looking at all the wrackspurts..." she trailed off. She looked at Harry as he was looking over at Cho Chang from where he was sitting. "Harry's head is full of them. So is Ron's." she added, fixing her pink odd glasses that were specially made for wrackspurts. Harry's focus turned to Luna and Ron frowned. "Why do you wear those glasses, Luna?" Harry asked, attempting not to laugh. Ron shook his head as he kept eating. "To see wreckspurts. It's to see if the mind is quite healthy, i say." she explained in her sweet, soft voice. It was a good way to divert the attention she was giving to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco was at the Slytherin table behind them, listening to Luna's crazy speech about wreckspurts while Crabbe and Goyle started laughing at it. Draco played it off, thinking of a rather smart remark to say. "Oh look, Longbottom has gotten himself a girlfriend. One, uh wearing sunglasses, so she wouldn't have to see his face in daylight." he cracked, having the three of them start laughing. Harry and Ron looked back at Draco with a scolding look. "Shove off, Malfoy." Ron hissed. Of course, it was a way for Draco to make his presence known, not only to his rivals but also to Luna Lovegood. He had a hard time being able to bully her as she brushed him off in her own unique way, most that would say she's in her own little world. Neville sat there with a frown on his face from Draco's taunting. "Forget him, Neville. He just needs to boost his ego." Luna stated honestly. Unfortunately Draco heard that, causing him to glare and caused Harry and Ron to crack a laugh. Draco honestly was stumped on insults towards Luna, this in itself was a challenge.

Once breakfast was finished, it was time for classes though it was the last day until the weekend. Luna walked into her charms class as her friends went to their classes, having it be odd that she was only in her third year as Harry and the rest were in their fourth, but she did have classes with Ginny. After classes had took a brief pause for lunch then resumed until dinner. Luna found herself walking into the Great Hall before getting her arm bumped into by Draco as he went by. "Watch it, Lovegood." he laughed before heading back over to the Slytherin table. Everyone was chattering about the rumor of there being a Triwizard tournament and Yule ball which hasn't happened in centuries though Luna, being a third year wouldn't be able to go unless otherwise invited. Sitting down, she decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table after seeing professor Dumbledore take the podium. "This year Hogwarts will play host to a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. During which time a single student gets to represent his or her school in a series of magical contests. Eternal glory awaits the student who wins the tournament." Dumbledore explained before the doors flew open to the Durmstrang Institute from Bulgaria, as they did their presentation along with the girls from Beauxbatons academy from France which of course got the attention of most men, particularly Ron.

After the introduction of the visiting students, Luna was cheerful of having new students visiting Hogwarts. As everyone was allowed to mingle now, Luna got up to head over to the Gryffindor table and listened on the chatter. Of course sitting at the Gryffindor table was to be able to talk with her friends but she had also gotten a good view at a particular Slytherin. Once dinner was over, Luna was walking by herself to the Ravenclaw tower when she spotted three boys come around the corner from behind her - Crabbe, Goyle and Draco who left the Great Hall too. As they approached closer, Luna was then bumped into on both sides from Crabbe and Goyle, causing her books to fall onto the floor. "Well, well, well. Isn't it Looney Lovegood?" Draco taunted. Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I much prefer Luna but if thats what fits you, then okay." she replied in a innocent tone, gripping her cork necklace. Draco looked at both Crabbe and Goyle slightly confused before he shoved them both to leave.

Once Crabbe and Goyle left, Draco looked at the third year Blond Ravenclaw as she picked up her books, noticing how different she was before deciding to leave. Draco didn't want to admit it but he was finding himself rather fond of the Lovegood girl, the fact that she was a pureblood had also intrigued him but at least she wasn't like the Weasleys. Luna left for the Ravenclaw tower once she had her books in her arms and often thought about Draco, but knew he would never change. She was better off studying Nargles and proving they do take her shoes than having Draco change his ways.


	2. Invitation

**Chapter two:**

 _Invitation_

When the morning came, it had been the weekend which meant most of the students tend to visit Hogsmeade. Apparently, the fourth years had been given information about the Yule Ball in one of their classes before the night ended, at least that was what Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley told Luna. Ron had been complaining about having to dance the entire time, according to Ginny. The boys in the fourth year and above seemed nervous on asking girls to the ball and of course Pansy Parkinson was hanging around Draco like a magnet, waiting to be asked. Luna had gotten dressed in her casual clothes, a white long sleeve shirt with ruffles around the collar, skinny jeans and her lavender jacket with her matching purple sneakers, ready to head to breakfast and to Hogsmeade. Luna decided to pop into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

While on the other side of the spectrum, Draco was unfortunately getting annoyed by Pansy continuously hinting for him to ask her to the Yule ball. As he sat at the Slytherin table, Pansy of course sat next to him. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go let alone ask Pansy. "Who did you ask to the Yule ball?" Goyle asked Draco. Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't know if i want to even go, Goyle." Draco scolded. He couldn't help but turn his gaze onto the Gryffindor table, noticing Luna. "This whole thing is ridiculous." he added. Draco was oddly attracted to the odd duckling of the school, Luna Lovegood and he knew if he even tried asking her to the ball that it would reveal to everyone that he liked her. Honestly, he rather go with her over the desperate, needy Pansy if he had no choice in going. If his mother got word about this, he knew she would force him to go for the experience.

Luna watched as some of the Gryffindor boys in fourth year were asking some girls at the table to go to the ball with them then the moment she looked over to the Slytherin table, she noticed Draco looking her way before he nervously looked away. She thought about what had happened the previous night when she dropped her books and wondered if that was what he was thinking about. "So, the tournament and the ball sound quite extraordinary. I wonder what they would look like." she trailed off. Hermione looked from Luna to Harry and Ron, Ron shrugging. "Wonder what would look like, Luna?" Hermione asked. "Oh, the tasks of course. They sound quite difficult." she replied, recalling what she read about them then last time one was held. "Have you had any luck finding dates to the Yule Ball?" she asked curiously to Harry and Ron. Harry seemed a little surprised with the straight forward question. "We still need to get dates, we'll be the only ones without dates." Ron stated in worry, just remembering.

"That's not true. I'm sure there's others without dates still." Harry pointed out. Ron looked at Hermione. "Of course. Neville couldn't have one yet..." he stated in hope he wasn't the only one without a date. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Actually, he does." Hermione corrected. "Yeah, me." Ginny stated. Ron seemed a little baffled. "Now I'm really depressed." he stated, he had also gotten his dressrobes from his mother that were ancient and really didn't look forward to the ball. Luna was finished with breakfast and had gotten up from the table, noticing a few other students leaving the Great Hall as well. She was a little sad that she wasn't invited but she was happy that her friends got to go, especially for Ginny since she had to be invited. Luna decided to go to Hogsmeade and look at some shops as she did need to get a new quill and more ink.

Draco noticed Luna leave while her friends stayed at the Gryffindor table. He figured it may be a little far fetched but as the days closed in for the Yule ball being weeks away (little less than a month), he had little to no choices for dates since the decent ones were taken in Slytherin. He knew that he definitely didn't want to be stuck solo or with Pansy as a date. Draco got up and walked away from the Slytherin table, as Crabbe shouted out asking where he was going but Draco simply ignored him. ' _Idiot_ ' Draco thought to himself about Crabbe as he walked out the door. Draco kept looking behind him to make sure Pansy wasn't following him as he made his way to the dungeons in order to bundle up in a coat and headed to Hogsmeade.

Luna made it to Hogsmeade and went into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop in order to get a new quill and ink bottle. She liked the colors of the quills that shop had but settled on a dark purple quill and got two bottles of ink, the extra bottle for later in case. Luna figured with the money she had leftover that she had brought with her she could get herself a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks. Her father had given her a certain amount of money that he gets from writing the Quibbler to help with additional supplies throughout the school year, so she rationed them out each trip to Hogsmeade. Luna entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butter beer before taking the mug and sat down at a table. Luna looked around at the half full room as she took a sip of her butter beer.

Draco had gotten to Hogsmeade and decided to head to the Three Broomsticks first, it was the spot for all the students. Upon entering the place, he noticed instantly Luna sitting by herself at a table looking through her bag. Getting himself a butter beer, he looked around the room for any familiar faces in case people that knew him would see him even talk to the odd Ravenclaw before approaching the table where she sat. "Eh, do you mind?" he asked awkwardly. Of course as confident and arrogant Draco was, he never quite asked a girl on a date or to a dance nonetheless talk to a non-Slytherin girl. "No, not at all." she replied, grabbing her bag and gripping her mug, thinking he meant he wanted the table. "Don't leave, I, uh, was wondering if i could join you?" he asked, struggling for words. Luna loosened her grip on the mug and smiled brightly. "Oh, of course." she kindly said, sitting down.

Luna was surprised to see the Slytherin wanting to sit with her. Of course Luna was nervous because she had a crush on Draco but Luna being Luna, she started the conversation in a sweet manner. "You look rather nice today, Draco." she complimented. Draco felt a little embarrassed by the compliment, looking towards a table full of random students he didn't know from Hogwarts and another table of some visiting students from Durmstrang. "Thank you, Luna." he said quickly before bringing his attention back to the blond Ravenclaw. "So..." Luna trailed off, looking at the wall decorations and the high ceiling in the Three Broomsticks. Draco removed his coat and put it on his chair behind him before looking back at Luna. "I wanted to ask you, if you, uh...wanted to go to the Yule ball with me?" he asked, struggling with the question before adding, "i mean, i didn't plan on going but decided to last minute." he explained. Luna was caught off guard and paused for a moment to think before parting her lips to reply. "Okay. But why ask me? I thought you would be going with Pansy Parkinson?" she asked curiously. Luna was thrilled but she was smart enough to make sure it wasn't some kind of trick or if the wreckspurts didn't cause his brain to go fuzzy to ask her this.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, Pansy is getting on my last nerve. You're, uh, quite interesting and wanted to get to know you better." he explained. Luna was glad to hear that he didn't like Pansy and that she was going to the ball with none other than her crush but of course she wouldn't tell him that. "Oh, that's good. Then yes, i will go with you." she replied. Draco was relieved that she accepted. "Great. But one thing...let's keep it a secret, just until the ball, okay?" Draco insisted. Luna nodded hesitantly, she suppose she understood, It was perhaps an ego thing. "Okay. Even the nargles cant make me tell." she pointed out. Of course, Draco thought the whole thing about nargles and wreckspurts was odd but he did find himself attracted to the third year Ravenclaw. There was an awkward silence between them before he decided to break the ice. "Good. Well, i best get back to the castle." he stated. "Me too." she said. They ended up walking back to the castle together but of course having a small space in between them. Once they returned to the castle, Crabbe and Goyle noticed Draco was walking with Luna as Luna left inside the castle, before they decided to approach him. "Why were you with _Looney_ Lovegood?" Crabbe said before laughing, Goyle laughed too. Draco glared at them. "I wasn't walking with her. She followed me and uh, i told her to mind her own business." he lied before shoving them out of his way. Draco wasn't going to admit that he was getting to know Luna Lovegood just yet, his ego prevented him from that.


	3. Yule Ball

**Chapter three:**

 _Yule Ball_

A month passed from the four champions chosen out of the goblet in which everyone was surprised that Harry was even picked since he was too young to even enter and even the first task with the dragon. It had also been nearly a month since Draco Malfoy asked Luna Lovegood to be his date to the Yule Ball. Luna had kept the invite to the ball by Draco a secret just as he wanted although she was thrilled. She had written a letter to her father about being able to attend the Yule Ball and sent it by owl, as her father's reaction, he was happy for her. One thing she didn't expect to get was a package in the mail from him after the letter. "Luna, there's a package waiting for you in the owlry." Cho Chang informed her in the Ravenclaw common room, having gotten back from it herself, feeling bad for having to tell Harry that she already had a date she promised. "Thank you, Cho. Who's your date to the Yule ball?" Luna asked curiously.

Cho smiled softly. "Cedric Diggory asked me. I couldn't say no. I was asked by Harry not long ago but i felt bad having to say no. Because i said yes to Cedric." Cho replied, a little down. Luna sighed. "I'm sure Harry understands." Luna reassured her. "Why don't you go? With Harry i mean." Cho insisted. Luna tried to figure out how to explain that she was going with Draco but without saying exactly whom. "I would but i already have a date." Luna explained. Cho seemed rather surprised and also curious. "Who?" she asked. "I can't really say. But he asked me last month, i suppose you will see him at the ball." Luna replied, not trying to sound rude but didn't want to break a promise to Draco. Luna then left the Ravenclaw common room and headed to the owlry, she felt bad that Harry didn't have a date but he clearly didn't ask her when she was dateless. Entering the owlry, Luna spotted her package on the ground from where the owl dropped it off and picked it up to carry it back to Ravenclaw tower. Once arriving and answered the riddle to enter, she set it on the table and opened it to find a purple ball dress that was sleeveless, tied at the neck and ruffles at the bottom of the dress along with star studded black heels, a dragonfly necklace and purple rose earrings that dangled and had silver leaves. A few of the Ravenclaw girls looked over to see her dress, including Cho and were gushing at the style but were also surprised she was invited.

Meanwhile, Draco had gotten his dressrobes from none other than his mother. It was the normal black dressrobe with a white inner shirt and white bowtie. Draco knew it may shock some people that he invited Luna Lovegood to the ball to be his date despite her weirdness around the school but he had also figured that he could get to know her during the date. One thing about Draco, if his ego got bruised, he would be quick to make up an excuse for what he was doing. So he was hoping it would go unnoticed but he highly doubted it. Crabbe and Goyle were curious on who Draco was taking to the ball since they noticed that he had gotten his dressrobes and Pansy was suddenly in a gloomy mood, but he insisted that he wasn't attending the ball.

Luna had left the castle and wandered out to the black lake, thinking about the reactions that she and Draco would get once they arrive to the ball together. She also thought about how some people couldn't see thestrals. As she stood by the frozen lake, she overheard footsteps coming from behind her. Turning around, she realized that it was Harry coming over to the lake to think as well. "Hello Harry." she greeted him in a soft voice. Harry had his hands tucked into his coat pockets once he approached. "Oh, hi Luna." he replied. Luna knew it must be a hard year for Harry with the Triwizard tournament and everything. "Its so peaceful. The lake, even if it is frozen." she stated randomly. Harry nodded with a smile. "Yeah." he added. It was an awkward silence and Luna intended to break the ice. "Did you and Ron find dates to the ball?" Luna asked curiously. "Oh yeah, yeah we did. Parvarti and Padma." he replied, knowing it was whimsical date invites because it was close to the ball, having it being the next night. "That's good. I'm happy for both you and Ron." she replied honestly. She wasn't sure if he knew she was going to the ball but she couldn't lie to herself - she did feel a little insulted she wasn't asked by either of them.

Harry then realized he could've asked Luna the entire time and felt bad for not taking her in for consideration. "Luna, I apologize for not asking you. I've been-" he was cut off by Luna. "Busy? Its okay. I know the tournament seems quite difficult." she stated. Harry nodded and kept his focus on the lake. "I will see you there though. I bet it will be fun." she said. Harry looked over at her in surprise. "You have a date?" he asked first. Luna smiled. "Yes. I was asked about a month ago." she replied softly. Harry seemed both curious and slightly confused. "Who is your date, Luna?" he curiously asked. Luna truly wanted to tell him despite her date being his rival but she knew it has to wait. "I can't tell. Like i said to Cho, you will see at the ball. Take it as a surprise." she explained. Harry remained quiet, he wasn't sure if Luna truly did have a date or was just pretending to in order to fit in with everyone getting dates. Once they left the lake, they returned the castle and Luna passed by Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, only flashing a rather shy smile. Crabbe noticed and elbowed Draco. "Why did _Looney_ smile at you for?" Crabbe blurted out. Draco looked behind himself to make sure Luna wasn't around before looking back at Crabbe. "No idea, she's uh, mad." Draco struggled to gather the opposing words.

As the rest of the day ended, the morning of the Yule Ball was approaching and of course the girls that were going were giddy and the boys, for the most part, dreaded it. As everyone sat down for breakfast, Luna of course sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table and glanced over to spot Draco at the Slytherin table and greeted him with a soft smile as everyone was chatting at the table. Draco, of course, gave a quick disguised yet genuine smile back at her before replacing it with his normal arrogant smug and looked away. Luna had always liked older boys which explained why she liked Draco though Dennis Creevey had a crush on her, he was far too young for her interest though she was flattered. "At least we've got dates." Ron confessed , talking to Harry. Harry noticed Luna looking over at the Slytherin table before looking back to the others at his table, slowly figuring it out on his own but not necessarily knowing its Draco but thinking it was a Slytherin. "Even Luna has a date, Ron." Harry pointed out, replying to Ron's rant. Once Harry said that, Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at Luna. "What?" Luna asked innocently, noticing the attention on her. " _Really_? Who is your date, Luna?" Hermione asked. Luna felt put on the spot and began to fiddle with her fork at the table. "Um, its a boy. I need to go to class." she played it off, grabbing her bag and leaving the Great Hall. It was rather early for the first of a few classes that day before the Yule Ball but she didn't want to accidentally spill out that it was Draco.

Harry sighed, knowing he shouldn't have said that. "Nice, Hermione. You scared off Luna." Ron said humorously. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Quiet, Ronald." Hermione replied. Harry looked back at the Slytherin table to scope out who it could be but was stumped. "What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco asked spitefully. Harry bit his cheek before ignoring him and looked back to his friends. "Ignore him, Harry." Hermione stated. Harry took a sip of his drink before speaking. "i think its a Slytherin. But not sure who." Harry speculated but he knew he was being slightly nosy. His friends wasn't sure that it would be being how nice Luna was as a person.

Classes had passed by fairly quickly from the hype of the Yule Ball and it was now the night. Luna had gotten ready in her purple ball dress that was sleeveless, tied at the neck with ruffles at the bottom of the dress, put on her star studded black heels, a dragonfly necklace and the purple rose earrings that dangled before styling her hair, leaving her blond hair down with the sides pinned behind her head. She walked out to see her fellow Ravenclaws ready and talking, noticing Cho wearing a white, chinese inspired embroidered gown. "You look lovely, Cho." Luna complimented. Cho smiled. "Thank you. You look nice too. Nervous." Cho claimed. Luna smiled and then everyone exited the common room. Luna was nervous on going, in hopes that Draco didn't change his mind because of his ego and what people would think.

Draco had gotten ready in his dressrobes that were black and had a white inner shirt and bowtie. "Thought you weren't going, Malfoy?" Goyle asked. Draco rolled his eyes. "I changed my mind." Draco replied swiftly before heading out. Crabbe and Goyle assumed that Draco was going solo since Pansy got desperate and decided to go with a third year Slytherin. Draco went to stand by the entrance of the Great Hall as Cho and Cedric were talking to others and of course Harry and Ron got to their dates, having Ron and Padma walk inside first. Luna found herself walking to the staircase near the Great Hall, hearing several girls behind her including Hermione but they were a staircase away. Turning around the corner, Luna took her first step down the stairs and noticed Draco by the doors of the Great Hall that caused her to be relieved and form a soft smile. Draco noticed Luna and how her gown made her look different than her ordinary clothes did and was taken away. Once Luna got to the floor, Draco walked over and couldn't help himself from checking her out. Cho Chang had diverted her attention from who she was speaking to, noticing Luna and Draco speaking - so did Harry.

Both Cho and Harry displayed surprised looks that Draco was Luna's date to the ball but Cho gave off a smile and looked away while Harry looked puzzled before noticing Cho. "You look...quite beautiful actually." Draco complimented Luna. Luna felt a light blush on her cheeks, even someone as different as she was gushed over her crush. "Thanks. You look handsome, Draco." she replied. Draco cracked a crooked smile as he looked around, both of them were nervous as it was making an appearance together. Draco took Luna's hand and they walked into the Great Hall together, noticing the winter wonderland-like Yule Ball. "It's so pretty." Luna commented on the decor as she looked around. Of course others inside noticed Draco with Luna, including Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy seemed rather bothered and jealous that Draco had asked Luna instead of her but Crabbe and Goyle were merely in shock and rather confused.

Stepping aside with the rest of the students who were inside, everyone had to make an empty path for the four champions and their dates when announced for them to start the dance. Draco and Luna remained holding hands as they awaited the champions. Ron and Padma looked over to notice Draco was Luna's date in surprise. Crabbe and Goyle walked over to Draco and Luna, curious as to why he would take her. "Malfoy, why did you take _Looney_ Lovegood?" Goyle asked laughing. Draco looked at the two with furrowed eyebrows in irritation before moving over to shove them against the table. "Because i wanted to, Goyle." Draco snapped before rolling his eyes at the idiots. He decided to ignore the previous remarks they said as he looked towards the empty ball floor. "Its okay, Draco. I tend to ignore comments from ignoramus people." Luna commented. Draco was about to reply before the doors flew open and the four champions along with their dates entered the winter wonderland themed Yule Ball. Luna saw all the beautiful dresses the other girls wore and honestly, she never thought she was pretty even though her father kept telling her that she was.

Soon after the champions started the dance, everyone else were allowed to join the dance floor. Draco looked over at Luna and held out his hand. "Want to dance?" he asked nervously. Luna nodded before taking his hand and they went onto the dance floor. Draco of course didn't seem like he knew how to dance but he attempted and that was enough for Luna. When the song became slower, they danced closer with Draco's hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders. "So, eh, tell me about you and your family." Draco asked curiously. Luna smiled softly. "Well, my father Xenophilius is the creator of the Quibbler and my mum Pandora, she passed away when i was about nine. She liked to experiment with spells and got slightly carried away once with one she created. Its why unlike some students, i can see thestrals." she explained. Draco felt bad about her mother. "Sorry to hear about your mum." Draco said. "No worries." Luna said softly. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked. Luna wasn't used to talking much about herself to other people so this was new for her. "No. I'm the only child. Do you?" she asked. Once the song ended, Draco directed her to the tables to take a seat. "I'm the only child too. My parent's don't seem to have quite the time to even thinking of having another." he explained.

While everyone else mingled and some danced to more music being played, Harry and Ron sat at another table with Parvarti and Padma. "I can't understand why Luna would go with Malfoy." Harry said in surprise. Ron was more so focused on Hermione going with Viktor Krum. "I cant believe Hermione went with _Viktor_." Ron replied. Padma frowned. "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked Ron. "No." Ron said simply, causing Padma to leave and Parvarti went away with a Durmstrang boy. Hermione approached them all dazzled from the dancing with Viktor. "He's going to get drinks." she mentioned, sitting down among the silence. "Did you see-" Hermione got cut off by Harry. "Luna with Malfoy? Yeah." Harry stated. Hermione looked over to the table with Luna and Draco talking. "It is really odd. Who would've thought." she added. Hermione had just hoped that Luna wouldn't get hurt by Draco.

Ron seemed to still be frowning and ended up fighting with Hermione about Viktor. Luna and Draco stayed talking to get to know each other a little more as in likes and some dislikes. "I like to travel. Been to quite extraordinary places with my dad while he writes the Quibbler." Luna explained. Draco knew his family and he traveled a lot, up until lately when his father Lucius had gotten more busy. "My parents and i traveled a lot too actually. But lately, father has been busy so it has been on hold." Draco stated. Draco didn't feel the need to explain about his parents because it was more than likely that everyone knew who his father was. They talked a little more before everyone was nearly gone to turn in for the night and decided to head out as well.

Draco walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower as it was an awkward silence at times but with the occasional interruptions of Luna mentioning how nice the ball decor looked before they stood in front of the Ravenclaw house. "Thank you for taking me to the ball...and walking me back, Draco. I had fun." Luna smiled before looking at the moving portraits on the wall. Draco nodded, following her stare to the portraits before looking back at her. "No problem. Thanks for coming with me. I, uh actually enjoyed it." Draco replied, finding the words to express. Before leaving, in the midst of the silence, Draco decided to lean in and give Luna a soft kiss, risking possibly getting slapped before pulling back. Luna was caught in surprise but didn't slap him, more so smiling before Draco walked off towards the Slytherin dungeons after kissing her. Of course he didn't know that it was Luna's first ever kiss and Luna was sort of in a daze to react any other way before entering into the Ravenclaw common room. Draco was more so nervous on her reaction to him kissing her but he was caught up in the moment and he actually found himself beginning to like her more and more.


	4. Newfound Feelings

**Chapter four:**

 _Newfound Feelings_

It was the next day after the Yule Ball and Luna couldn't help but still think about the kiss that Draco had left her with the previous night. She had wished he stayed and that it lasted longer but she knew that he was probably nervous and tired too. She knew her father was right, that her first kiss would come when the time is right and she would be lucky if it was by the boy she liked. She also wished to know more about Draco like he does about her now but he wasn't wanting to open up besides talking about his parents. Perhaps she can get him to open up next time they talk, if it gets to be more than just a simple ball date. Draco had been thinking about Luna ever since that date. There was something about her that he was attracted to and wasnt quite sure what; perhaps her innocence or how they both seemed to feel like the misfit, only child people in the school. Little did anyone know, he strived to fit in with being a Slytherin by his father and tried to make his father proud of him but it seemed like he couldn't ever do enough. Now that he has shown up to the ball with Luna as his date, he wasn't sure how everyone was going to react besides what he had already seen.

Luna had found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table once again and her curious eyes looked over to Draco who seemed to be in a bad mood, picking at his food with his fork with his right hand as he rested the left side of his jaw on his left hand. Draco was first annoyed by the talk of most of the Slytherin house being about him taking the 'weird' third year Ravenclaw to the Yule Ball and then stressing a little over how Luna probably reacted to his random kiss. Draco had only been kissed by a couple girls in his life before he kissed Luna and that was obviously by pureblood girls his parents attempted to set him up with the previous summer before fourth year and the holiday break during his third year that didn't work out. The one during the summer ended up being too bossy for Draco and he was bothered by her every time he saw her over that summer break and the other over the holiday kept wanting to snog him and was just as obsessed with him as Pansy was. Luna then frowned when Draco didn't notice her gaze but she tried to see the positive side of it, maybe he was just having a bad morning.

"Luna, did you have fun last night? At the ball?" Hermione asked curiously. Her friends were surprised that she had gone with their rival, Draco Malfoy. "Yes. It was a lovely ball." she replied. The trio looked at each other before Hermione decided to ask about Draco. "So, Draco was...nice?" Hermione asked. Luna looked at the trio and then smiled. "Yes, he was a gentleman. Even walked me back to the Ravenclaw tower and..." she explained, cutting herself off before she was about to say they kissed. "and what, Luna?" Ron asked, Hermione giving Ron a look before turning back to Luna. "I have to go study." Luna made up before getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall as the trio watched in confusion. "I wonder what she meant by 'and'?" Ron tried to justify himself. "I have a pretty good idea what she meant." Hermione pointed out. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, puzzled. "Well." Hermione stated amused, adding in a softer tone "its more likely that he snogged her." Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and it was only obvious since Luna was deemed not only odd but innocent. "Nah, he couldn't have." Ron scoffed, not buying into the rumor. "I'm more than certain, Ronald." Hermione replied.

Draco decided to get up from the table where his fellow Slytherins were chatting and about half of them looked up at him when he did so, which confirmed that they were talking about him. Even Harry and Ron looked over. Draco was a little embarrassed and just walked out of the Great Hall. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal that he took her to the Yule Ball. It wasn't like he took a Gryffindor or a mudblood. Stressed out, Draco stormed down an empty corridor to sit and think but moments later he heard footsteps that alerted him. He noticed that it was Luna walking down with her nose in the Quibbler but he decided to leave, disappearing from the corridor but Luna had already seen him. Draco wasn't at dinner and It seemed that Luna was merely the only one who noticed. Then unable to find Ron or Hermione the next morning was even more odd. Though she speculated it had something to do with the next task. Luna wasn't sure why Draco seemed to avoid her, maybe perhaps he regretted taking her - or even kissing her. But little did she know that wasn't the primary reason.

Still not finding Ron or Hermione, Luna went outside with the other students to watch the champions dive into the lake and compete from the outer dock and surprisingly, she noticed Draco was among the crowd that was watching. Luna decided to make her way over to him and before she could, he had began walking off towards the castle. But soon the task was completed and found that Harry was granted second place for also saving Fleur's sister, with Cedric Diggory in first place. Another week passed by with it being the night before the last task and things seemed to be gaining more tension. Draco exited the Great Hall with barely eating anything besides a chicken leg and a spoonful of pudding. Noticing him leave, Luna got up from the Ravenclaw table and made her way out the doors, figuring she could catch him this time alone.

Luna followed him down an empty corridor, calling his name but of course he attempted to ignore it or was having many things go through his mind. Luna frowned before stopping. "Draco Malfoy, you listen to me right now!" she shouted sternly in her sweet voice. Draco halted in his tracks and turned around to face Luna in surprise of how she commanded him to listen to her. He never thought she would be so brave. Luna then walked up to him, connecting her bright eyes with his. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked. Draco looked down for a second before looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was spying before looking back to her. "It wasn't my intention." he replied softly, although it was a half truth. Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you regret taking me to the Yule ball?" she asked. Draco took in a breath before shaking his head. "No. Luna, its just..." he struggled to find the words. "Most of my house find it hilarious that i took you to the ball and honestly, it irritates me. But thats not why I've been...well, distant." he explained. Luna wasn't surprised about Slytherin house not liking her, it was only Draco she cared about. "Then, what is wrong?" she asked curiously.

Draco had became slightly awkward, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "Well, i didn't think you liked the kiss. Perhaps thought i might've came on too strong in the moment and i wasn't exactly ready to hear an earful or worse." he explained. Luna was slightly amused by what he was telling her and came closer, pulling his hand put of his pocket to place her hand into his. "Well, to be honest...it was my first time being kissed. But i liked it." she explained in her gentle voice. Draco was surprised that he was her first kiss and was relieved that she wasn't angry. Draco noticed her hand in his and he honestly wasn't sure if they were a thing yet - he was honestly bothered by what his house was thinking him being with Luna even though he reassured he wasn't and up until the Yule ball, he was the popular boy in Slytherin.

"Eh well...I'm glad that you did." Draco replied, looking from their hands then back to Luna. Luna blushed a little as she stood there with her crush. "You can try it again, if you want. I didn't get to see how you reacted the first time." Luna pointed out, she didn't want to force him but she liked it. Draco flashed a crooked smile as he let out a small chuckle at her words before leaning in and kissing her again softly. This time Luna kissed him right back, unknowingly turning it gently passionate. Draco, in the moment, gently backed her into the wall as he kissed her while Luna just followed his lead before overhearing footsteps towards their corridor. The footsteps caused Draco to break off the kiss and look towards the noise before noticing it was just a couple of first year Hufflepuffs passing through. Once they left, Draco felt guilty as it dawned on him that he took advantage of Luna in the kiss, knowing he was a bit more experienced than her.

Luna opened her eyes from being lost in the moment and noticed the two Hufflepuffs leave, then her eyes rested on Draco. "Is everything alright?" she asked him. Draco sighed as he looked to his right at the empty corridor before he looked back at her. "I, uh, i apologize for going a little too far in the kiss. I suppose I'm a little more experienced." he explained. Luna frowned, she didn't like hearing that he had possibly kissed a girl before her. "Experienced?" she asked curiously. Draco shrugged. "Yeah. You said i was your first kiss, so i assumed you only kissed once...before now..." he tried to explain. Luna didn't know that it was jealousy that came over her, she wasn't familiar with the feeling. "Thats not what i mean!" she stated before walking off. She wasn't sure what was going on with herself but it was indeed jealousy. Luna was innocent in that way where she never quite experienced jealousy or a romantic relationship. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he wasn't sure what he said had made her upset. "Luna!" he called out, following her for a few seconds before she turned the corner. Draco came to a halt and became irritated before deciding to head to the Slytherin dungeons.

Luna walked back to the Ravenclaw tower upset and walked into the common room after answering the riddle, heading to bed as she thought about Draco having been with other girls. The last task had taken place and most of the students were out there watching and rooting for their preferred champion. Draco stood near the Slytherins cheering for Cedric while Luna sat with the Gryffindors cheering for Harry. Draco caught himself looking over at Luna for over a minute while everyone waited for whoever would win the last task but Luna seemed to have avoided him as she had the entire day. Hours later, Harry had came back last but with Cedric on the ground as Harry cried, stating that Voldemort was back. Draco knew his father Lucius was apparently searching briefly for Voldemort but he didnt think any of it. After everyone was shooed back to their houses, Draco was nearly the first one to disappear from the stands, causing Luna to finally look over to not find him.

The next day, Dumbledore held a meeting with the students about Cedric Diggory's death and soon after, everyone was to go home for the summer. Draco began packing up his things for the summer before fifth year with a look of melancholy, a brokenhearted expression, while Luna walked into the Great Hall, spotting Ginny talking with Dean Thomas. Approaching the table, Luna took a seat at the Gryffindor table, causing Ginny and Dean to look over at her. "Hi Luna." Ginny greeted. Luna smiled, Dean did the same. "Is everything okay, Luna?" Dean asked. Luna looked down at the table deep in thought. Ginny figured it might've been Draco and looked at Dean, mouthing silently 'Malfoy', causing Dean to roll his eyes. "I don't know. I feel a little upset." Luna explained before looking back up at them. "Want to explain, Luna?" Ginny asked. Luna sighed. "Well, it's Draco. He kissed me and now I'm all mixed up on how to feel." she began explain. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Was the kiss bad or?" Ginny asked curiously. "No. It was perfect. It's just, he mentioned that he has more experience in the kissing department, because he felt bad for kissing me without asking since i told him it was my first kiss and well...i didn't like thinking he kissed other girls, you know." Luna explained further.

Ginny looked at Dean before looking back to Luna, figuring this was most likely Luna's first ever romantic relationship. "That sounds quite like the emotion of jealousy, Luna. Although Draco is vile, to most of us anyway..." Ginny trailed off, glancing at Dean before looking back at Luna, resuming. "He most likely felt that he was going too fast with you. It actually sounds like he cares, oddly enough." Ginny attempted to explain honestly. Dean decided to butt in. "If Malfoy has put this much effort in, to even make moves on you, its most likely he really likes you. Take it from me, I'm a guy. Besides, you never see him close to anyone here at school besides tweedle dee and tweedle dum." Dean explained, meaning that Crabbe and Goyle were tweedle dee and dum. Luna took in their advice before feeling bad about how she ignored Draco. "Oh. I guess i never felt that emotion before now. I do appreciate your advice." Luna said softly. Deciding to leave, Luna got up and walked out of the Great Hall in hopes to find Draco before everyone left home onto Hogwarts Express.

Draco had finished packing his things and headed to the train a little early, perhaps thinking he could get time to himself for some clarity before the train and crowd would show up, giving him at least a half hour. Passing by other students in his all black suit that were talking and getting their things ready, Draco left the castle and to the platform where Hogwarts Express would arrive. Setting his trunk onto the platform, he took a seat on it and folded his arms on his lap as he leaned a little forward, thinking. Unable to find him, Luna felt sad and decided to pack up for home, hoping to spot him on the train at least. The Hogwarts Express arrived five minutes early and Draco began boarding as students began to arrive to the platform. After placing his trunk, he carried his carry on book bag or case with him and took a seat in the back of the train where there was no compartment doors, at a table near the window.

Looking through the window of the train, he spotted Luna with her friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville as they began boarding the train. Looking away from the window, he gave off an irritated expression as Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise walked down to the end of the train and sat near him - Blaise sitting across the table from Draco and then across the aisle, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy came down as well and decided to sit with another Slytherin as she was still sour about Draco not taking her to the Yule Ball, not that he cared anyway. Draco noticed Luna walked further down as well but stopped midway, before giving up and sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione in a compartment. Draco wanted to approach her but refrained himself because he figured she was still ignoring him and he wasn't in the mood for embarrassment on the train if it led to an unnecessary dispute. The whole train ride to London was quiet before everyone departed to their parents for the summer break, returning later for fifth year.


	5. Mood Swings

**Chapter five:**

 _Mood Swings_

It was summer break and the students had been home now for weeks. Draco had barely ever gone out of the Malfoy mansion unless his mother wanted to take him shopping in which he felt he was forced to. Instead of interfering with his father's meetings that occurred on a daily basis with death eaters visiting at the mansion, he resided in his large bedroom that had a gothic look to it aside from the Slytherin house colors and crest lying around here and there. His bed consisted of black silk sheets, black and dark green pillows with a black comforter, his black bed frame elegantly carved while his walls were a charcoal with victorian print. His one lounging chair in his room were a dark green and the leather sofa at the other end of his room was black. His tables were stainless steel and silver in color not to mention the chandelier played a gothic essence with being black victorian rimmed and dangling crystals. Draco was spoiled as everyone knew but he was the only child.

To be honest, he was afraid of Voldemort to which was why he remained in his bedroom whenever he visited unless his parents called him out for something in which he dreaded. His mother knew whom he had taken to the ball but she was merely happy that he had a fun time. Meanwhile, when he was alone he had a hard time taking his mind off of Luna. He was still confused on what he said that might've upset her and honestly wasn't sure what would happen when he arrived back to Hogwarts at the end of summer break. A knock came from the direction of his door, his mother popped her head in. "Draco...we need to speak with you." Narcissa stated. Draco sighed before nodding, he knew he was more than likely to meet Voldemort officially which made him uncomfortable. Getting up from his leather sofa, in his charcoal suit, Draco exited his room towards the huge living room.

Luna was back at home in the countryside of the wizarding world with her father in the small cottage they called home. Pruning the bush covered in the orange, radish-like fruit, Luna was still thinking about her time with Draco when they went to the Yule ball and of course when they kissed. She often wanted to tell her father about it but she was afraid her father wouldn't like her being kissed, at least right now. "Is everything alright, my Luna?" Xenophilius asked his daughter once he stepped out from the cottage. Luna smiled. "I suppose." she replied. Her father watched as she pruned the radish bush before he went to inspect then other plants and trees they had planted. "You never told me exactly who took you to the wonderful Yule ball. Mind telling your poor father?" Xenophilius asked playfully. Luna laughed softly before she turned her attention from the bush to her father. "Well. As it may shock you, Draco Malfoy is the boy that took me." she replied. Xenophilius was surprised at what he heard but also took it as a compliment as to how high the Malfoy's standards are. "I'm glad that you had fun pumpkin, but do be careful around the Malfoy's...as you know, i have suspected them to be working for you-know-who." he explained. Luna furrowed her eyebrows before she glanced at the open field. "I don't think Draco would be working with him. I can't see it. But, time will tell i suppose." Luna replied.

Soon after summer break had ended, it was now time for their fifth year. There had been a rumor about Harry using magic outside of Hogwarts in front of a muggle and having to face the ministry about it but besides that, tension due to Harry's claim of Voldemort being back was the talk of the Wizarding world let alone Hogwarts. Everyone had boarded the Hogwarts Express with their new school supplies for the year and were chatty as usual, Draco had not spotted Luna or the trio although he sat in the back as usual. He knew that his world was far more darker than Luna could imagine and by the talk he overheard at his house, its only bound to get darker - and he was in the middle of it unwillingly. A part of him didn't want to drag her into that but then other part of him found himself falling for the Ravenclaw girl. Draco had an idea what Hogwarts was going to be like this year, overhearing that a woman from the ministry named Dolores Umbridge would be having a position at the school to monitor them. He had no idea what that meant but he knew she was somehow cooperating with Voldemort which made him feel uneasy having a spy for Voldemort basically at his school where he couldn't be out of character too much.

Deciding to catch the trolley for a snack, Draco got up and walked passed several open compartments, in which one of them contained Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna. Passing by their compartment, Draco couldn't help himself not to look inside the trio's, spotting Luna who was reading a Quibbler before he noticed Harry and Hermione looking at him. "What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco sneered before locking eyes with Luna then deciding to continue walking to find the trolley. Luna immediately got up, setting the Quibbler down on her seat and followed Draco. Draco had caught the trolley and had handed the lady the money for the red licorice wand before he was tapped on the shoulder. Draco turned around as the lady left with the trolley to spot Luna inches away. "Uh, hi." Draco stated in surprise, he figured she was still mad at him.

Luna smiled as he turned around but she knew she wanted to apologize. She wasn't one to hold grudges and she cared for Draco. "I wanted to see you before summer began but, i couldn't find you before we got to London." she began to explain as they stood in the middle of the walk way where several Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were sitting and talking. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted, you know, the last time we... _kissed_." she added, whispering the word 'kissed'. Draco was surprised to have gotten an apology and got curious as to why she had acted that way. "So what were you so mad about?" he asked. Luna looked down for a moment, a little embarrassed before looking back up at him. "Because i suppose i was jealous. Knowing you have kissed before having kissed me." she explained. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "It doesn't mean anything, the other girls i kissed before i met you. They don't mean _anything_ to me." he explained before having to step aside for a few students wanting to pass by. "If it makes you feel any better, those girls were who my parents set me up with years ago, purebloods, and they were a bloody nuisance." he explained further, looking away irritated thinking about the exes. Luna had gotten amused by his last couple of words explaining his exes and let out a soft chuckle. Draco looked back and smiled briefly at her chuckle. "Is that funny?" he asked in amusement. Luna nodded slightly. "Yes." she replied, taking his hand into hers. The soft laughter from her caught the attention of the trio from their compartment. "Looks like they made up." Ginny stated from the compartment across from the trio. "Bloody serious? I think im going to be sick." Ron commented. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at Ron.

Luna had decided to stay sitting with the trio since her things were there and Draco went back to where he was sitting in the back until they arrived to the school grounds. That was when they took carriages to the school, pulled by thestrals although very few students could see them if they only witnessed death. Draco had taken a carriage with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise as Luna did with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville. Once arriving to the school and settled back into their house dormitories, they had to sit through another introduction speech from professor Dumbledore but this time Draco spotted one person in particular that was different up where the rest of the teachers sat, the one he overheard in his house - Dolores Umbridge all dressed in pink. Draco knew this wasn't going to go so well as he planted a nervous expression on his face.

Dumbledore then went to announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "We also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you all will join me in wishing the professor good luck. As usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch asked me to remind you-" Dumbledore was speaking before being interrupted by Umbridge's intentional coughs, causing Dumbledore to look behind him as she walked up to the front of the Great Hall. Harry leaned over to Hermione. "She was at my hearing." Harry whispered. "Thank you headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends." Umbridge spoke, pausing to look at the students. Fred and George Weasley sounded unamused. "Less likely." they remarked. Umbridge went to speak once more. "The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each headmaster had brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress _must_ be established. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what must be perfected and prune practices that should be prohibited." Umbridge explained, ending the speech with a strange giggle.

The students didn't seem thrilled, nor did Draco. He had kept his eyes on Luna for the most part of the speech, admiring her. He felt guilty for knowing what he overheard from home but also that if they were to ever become a thing, he would be unintentionally dragging her into the dark world that surrounded him outside of school. He didn't want her to get hurt and he didn't want to hurt her from avoiding her either. He was afraid of Voldemort and knowing that Umbridge was cooperating with him and being a Malfoy, Draco had to live up to expectations on their side or risk his family being punished. At least he didn't have a mission solely for him to do - yet. Once Dumbledore stated to go ahead and mingle, everyone did so. Draco was going to attempt on pretending that he didn't over hear his parents and the talk about Umbridge back at home because all he felt was guilt. Draco picked at his food, before taking a bite and listened onto the talk from the Gryffindor table.

He knew that the trio and their friends were speculative of Umbridge and he found himself sort of amused by it since he had been assigned the position of Slytherin prefect before dinner although he had to be it alongside Pansy Parkinson. Hermione and Ron were also prefects. Once dinner was finished, Draco found himself staying at the table to think as most left the Great Hall except some other students at various tables that were eating, talking and playing Wizards chess. Luna walked over from the Ravenclaw table and took a seat across from Draco at the Slytherin table, taking his hand into hers in a way to get his attention. Draco's eyes turned his attention from staring straight ahead and onto Luna at her touch. "Is everything okay?" Luna asked, slightly concerned. Draco didn't know how to explain it and if he did, he was afraid to mention it although his parents most likely didn't think he overheard it. "...yes. I'm fine." he lied, intertwining his fingers with hers, watching as he did so.

Luna could tell that it wasn't the truth. "You sure? You looked quite deep in thought." Luna stated. Draco looked away for a mere moment before looking back to her. "What if i told you that... _Umbridge is not good_." Draco said in a hushed tone. He was trying to word things in case others were overhearing. "What do you mean?" Luna asked. Draco wanted to warn her because he really liked her but didn't want to risk his parents lives. "Just trust me, i _know_ she's not a good person." he spoke softly, looking back at their hands. Luna assumed he was trying to tell her something but wasn't sure what to make of it, perhaps her friends would understand it. "If that's what's wrong, think positive. She's only one professor after all, it could be worse." Luna tried to encourage. Draco figured she wouldn't understand without him risking exposing his family's dark secrets involving Voldemort. So he decided to keep it to himself and knew that he tried to warn her. He knew that it would be worse. Seamus Finnegan seemed to have a hard time believing Harry's claim that Voldemort was back and therefore their friendship was put on the back burner.

As time went by, Umbridge had been questioning and judging nearly every professor in the school, marking those she had deemed to be unfit for their position. As she did so, she had also taught Defense Against the Dark Arts which there was no performance of magic. Although Draco would play a smug on his face whenever it came to Harry and the trio getting into trouble, he didn't like Umbridge either though he felt as if he was playing two roles in front of two different audiences - his parents and Voldemort's followers which was the fake role then everyone at the school, but when it came to Luna it was his real self. Harry had gotten detention for speaking out in the class verses Umbridge, coming back to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione spotting his wound from the spell on the quill he used but Harry refused to tell anyone about it. When it came to dinner time, the students were in the Great Hall and Luna joined the Gryffindor table once again as Draco remained at the Slytherin table. "You have to tell Dumbledore." Hermione stated in concern. Harry shook his head and simply got ready to eat.

Luna looked over at them as she sat not far down the table. "Is something troubling Harry?" Luna asked curiously. Hermione sighed. "Professor Umbridge is vile. She made Harry use one of her custom quills to write that dug into his skin." Hermione explained. Luna furrowed her eyebrows before looking over to Draco at the Slytherin table who seemed to be briefly chatting with Crabbe and Goyle before remembering what Draco told her earlier. "Draco said something about her on the first day back, but i didn't understand it then." Luna pointed out. Hermione let curiosity get to her, Harry had also placed his attention to Luna. "What exactly did he say?" Hermione asked. Luna looked back at Harry and Hermione. "Well, he said that Umbridge wasn't good and to trust him that she wasn't a good person. I figured he just thought she seemed strict." Luna explained. Hermione looked back to Harry, knowing exactly what was possibly going through his mind. "It sounds like to me its a warning. He knows something that we don't." Harry began speculating. Hermione sighed. "Sounds like it. But i assume he wanted to, well, give Luna a forewarning. _Because he likes her_." Hermione gave her input, having it end in a softer tone.

It wasn't too long after when Umbridge didn't approve of Professor Trelawney and had let her go from the school, making an attempt to even banish her from the school grounds but Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had refused to let her be banished from the grounds. "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore requested and doing so, McGonagall escorted Trelawney inside. "Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree #23, as enacted by the Minister..." Umbridge began stating before Dumbledore took his turn to speak. "You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds! That power remains with the headmaster!" Dumbledore snapped, very angry. "For now." Umbridge replied arrogantly. Dumbledore then stormed off. This was the beginning of the hardships that would take place at Hogwarts this year.

Harry and the trio had began forming Dumbledore's Army in which Luna had joined of course. She had fun learning to do a patronus and learning defensive spells. Umbridge had noticed the group walking together to and from Hogsmeade for some time. After a while, Seamus apologized to Harry and started to believe him, especially after seeing how Umbridge is acting which he joined the group as well in the Room of Requirement for practice. Umbridge was determined to find a way of Dumbledore rebelling against the ministry ever since he defended Harry at his meeting but she was also cooperating with Voldemort.

Once the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was dismissed, Umbridge cleared her throat to gain Draco's attention as he was one of the last students to get his things besides Crabbe and Goyle. "Mr. Malfoy, can i see you in my office?" Umbridge requested. Draco knew this wasn't going to be good and Crabbe and Goyle smirked as they left, obviously had already spoken with her. " _Certainly_." Draco sneered before taking his things and followed her up to the office. When in her office that was pink everywhere with cats framed on her walls, Draco was motioned a seat and he took a seat. Umbridge stirred her tea in her porcelain cup before setting the spoon aside. "Mr. Malfoy, i have a position for you that i believe would be quite hard to pass up." she began to explain. Draco knew this was perhaps going to be against the school and knew it would be a matter of double roles again. "I'm forming an Inquisitorial squad to keep watch of any suspicious behavior in regards to an army forming at this school. I would appreciate your participation in addition to your prefect position, Mr. Malfoy." Umbridge finished. Draco wasn't entirely interested in it due to possibly having Luna dislike him even after having just made up. "If you are contemplating on it, i would advise that you agree to it...for you and your family's sake..." she threatened passive aggressively. Draco bit his cheek, he didn't want to work with her one bit. "I suppose I'll do it." he replied, not thrilled but knew exactly what she meant since he overheard at his home. Umbridge was delighted and had Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins come in for their badges.

Upon leaving the office, Draco was in a morose yet irritated mood. He knew that he was going to have to be considered the bad guy again and even seem strict in the eyes of Luna. Draco straightened up his Slytherin tie from nerves as he headed down the corridor, heading to the bridge to possibly get some fresh air though it was snowing. As he got to the ground floor, he exited the castle passing by students to the bridge. As Draco stood in the middle of the bridge, his folded arms laid on an window-like opening as he looked out, simply ignoring them as they passed. Days and weeks went by when Draco had to keep spying on the group entering and exiting through a wall that formed a door but would only disappear into a broom closet. Of course from time to time, Draco and Luna met up for a small quality time a few times a week, in which involved some kissing, despite his busy schedule of prefect and Inquisitorial duties alongside school work and exams. It was only going to get busier when quidditch begins again as he was the seeker for Slytherin.

He had to work beside Pansy being prefects, walking the halls near the Slytherin dungeons about an hour after bed time to make sure no other students were out of bed after hours, duties assigned by their head boy. Draco basically ignored Pansy as they did their duties as Pansy attempted to break him by making rude remarks about Luna and his actions but it didn't crack him until the very last remark she had made about Luna. "If i was Looney Lovegood, i would probably drown myself from embarrassment or rather strangle myself with her pathetic, ratted long hair." Pansy spewed. Draco had snapped and shoved Pansy against the wall in the hallway as he towered over her. "Shut it before i turn your mouth into a _zipper_." he threatened before backing off. "Besides, she has something you'll never have." Draco added as he began walking off, of course he couldn't stand Pansy but he had no choice in working with her. Pansy followed him up the hall after getting over her surprised reaction from him being defensive. "And what exactly is that?" Pansy scoffed. Draco formed a smug expression as he turned around. "Me, of course." he arrogantly stated. Pansy formed a glare towards him and then walked passed him, angry and humiliated. Draco cracked a smile before walking again, knowing he shut her up. After the hour, Draco turned into bed.

It was the beginning of Spring and that meant It was the start of the first quidditch match at Hogwarts. The first match usually consisted of Gryffindor versus Slytherin so each team had to practice. Although Luna normally cheered for Gryffindor, she would sit and watch the Slytherins practice, just to see Draco. Draco had nothing much to do besides sit up there on his broom as he waited for the snitch to be brought out for practice and as he did so, he noticed Luna from the stands that put a rather confident smile on his lips but also distracted him when the snitch was released, having to zoom off to catch it. Eventually the practices stopped and the day after would be the first game. After getting off the field, Draco, who was in his green Slytherin quidditch uniform holding his broom noticed the blond Ravenclaw walk over to him after leaving the stands. "You did good." Luna complimented. Draco smiled briefly. "Thanks. I'm glad to see you were watching." he replied. His team mates passed by him to the quidditch locker room, patting him on the back roughly. "Come on, Malfoy." one stated as they walked into the locker room. Draco looked from them and back to Luna. "I'll see you later, alright?" he insisted before Luna grabbed his free hand and Draco was pulled gently back over. "Well, if you insist." he joked arrogantly as Luna blushed and he have her quick, soft kiss before walking off into the locker room that had echos of the team's voices " _Ooooh_ Malfoy has a girlfriend." Following a response from Draco saying, "Shut up...at least i have one, unlike some." Luna overheard the locker room talk and smiled to herself.

The next day, the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor had begun which most of the students attended to cheer on their favorite house team. Luna had taken a seat with the Gryffindors wearing her roaring lion hat in support of Gryffindor although she was with Draco who was in Slytherin. When both teams took the field, Draco noticed Luna up in the stands sitting with the opposing house, cheering on Gryffindor. Draco was rather bothered by it even though he knew she had friends in that house including his rival. As the quaffle was released, the game began and every player was swerving and making goals as Draco and Harry as seekers waited on the release of the snitch, with Harry of course smirking to Draco to provoke him in the game over Luna cheering for Gryffindor. Draco glared as there were now chants from Slytherin house chanting "Weasley is Our King", to unnerve Ron who was keeper and nervous as it was while they wore badges saying it as well. They chanted:

 _"Weasley cannot save a thing,_ _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_ _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley was born in a bin_. _He always lets the Quaffle in_.

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_ _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_ _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_ _Weasley is our King,_ _He didn't let the Quaffle in_.

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley can save anything,_ _He never leaves a single ring,_

 _That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King."_

The snitch was then released and Draco zoomed off on his broom following the snitch while Harry trailed after him also, both racing to grab the snitch in order to win the game. Despite the discouraging chants from Slytherin, Gryffindor had won the match once Harry had gotten the snitch. After the players landed on the field, Draco's last nerve was struck, causing him to spout out words to the mocking song about Ron. "Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper...but then he was born in a bin...Did you like my lyrics, Potter?" Draco taunted. He noticed Harry's temper was boiling but Harry simply ignored him as he went to hug Alicia and Angelina from his team. Draco decided to continue. "We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Draco stated, adding, "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see..." Draco taunted. Alicia rolled her eyes. "He's just being sour from the match." Alicia said to Harry. "We couldn't fit in useless loser either for his father, you know..." Draco added. Draco knew that they were trying to hold back from getting angry but Draco wanted to continue his taunts, letting off steam through his own way, steam from everything else that had built up to this point, up to losing the match, despite knowing Luna was watching. Alicia and Angelina were trying to calm down the twins.

"But you like the Weasley's, don't you, Potter?" Draco sneered before he continued "Spend the holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I supposed when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay..." Draco kept up his taunts. Draco noticed Harry and the rest of the chasers had to hold back Fred and George, being quite amused. Draco was competitive but mostly when it came to the Gryffindor house. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch to handle this but she was too busy grilling Crabbe on his illegal bludger move. Luna was watching from the stands with the rest of her friends, seeing Draco facing the Gryffindor team and the twins being held back by others but didn't know what was being said.

"Or perhaps," said Draco, leering as he backed away, "You can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it." he taunted further. Harry was not aware that he had accidentally let go of George, but from the last remark, Harry found himself joining George in the fight. Luna watched as they jumped on Draco from the stands, in shock about what was happening deciding to make her way down to the field. Harry had completely forgotten the fact that all the teachers were watching as the fight occurred, Draco being clobbered two against one although he too threw in some punches before Harry threw the last punch into Draco's stomach, causing Draco to curl up onto the ground from the pain as he whimpered with his nose bloody as Madam Hooch broke up the fight with a spell, knocking them to the ground. George had suffered from a swollen lip as Fred was still held back by the chasers. Crabbe began cackling in the background from the fight and as Madam Hooch went to help up Draco to the hospital wing. "I've never seen behavior like this, back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! _Now_!" Madam Hooch ordered George and Harry. Once Madam Hooch and Draco began heading to the hospital wing, Draco managed to slip out a few words to Crabbe along the way. "Shut up, Crabbe." he groaned as he walked.

Luna had caught Draco in time, noticing he was in pain but was very confused on what happened so she followed them to the hospital wing and was allowed to stay since Draco said it was okay. Madam Pomfrey fixed up his bloody nose with a simple spell, _Episkey_ , causing a short pain for Draco and which was when Luna learned the spell, taking note of it as Draco laid topless so Pomfrey could inspect his bruising stomach from the punch. He then was laid on the bed to rest his aching stomach that was now gently wrapped as his Slytherin quidditch jersey hung over the end of the bed. Luna couldn't help herself from checking out Draco's lean chest. "What happened down there, Draco?" Luna asked curiously, moving her bright eyes back up to meet his. Draco wasn't exactly in the mood to explain how it was his fault but he was also bothered that she had cheered for his rivals. Taking notice of her lion hat, Draco looked back at her. "I see you cheered for Gryffindor." he deflected. Luna frowned, feeling bad but she always cheered for them. "Well, they're my friends. I always cheered for them." she explained. Draco looked down at his wrapped stomach in silence for a moment. "I was letting off steam, i got too competitive, so i was ganged up on." he shrugged lightly.

Of course that wasn't the full story and surprisingly Luna caught on. "Is that true?" she asked, reassuringly. Draco's eyes flickered back to hers. "Half of it. The rest i rather not talk about." he stated, meaning Umbridge and everything, including his jealousy of her hanging around his rival. "Draco, tell me. Please." Luna tried to convince him, taking his hand into hers. Draco didn't want to give the full story to her as it involved Voldemort and his parent's sake and not to drag her into his dark home life but also his pride. But he was willing to admit his jealousy, a little. " _Fine_. I was jealous, okay? Other than being competitive, i was _jealous_ that you were cheering for Potter...over me." he slipped out, looking at the window that was straight across the room from him. Luna was taken back by what she heard, she never had a boy jealous over her before. "I didn't mean to make you jealous. Harry is my friend. I cheered for both of you, despite the hat. I just like how the lion roars." Luna explained innocently. Draco bit his cheek as he looked at Luna before Madam Pomfrey came over. "I think its best we let Mr. Malfoy rest, so he will be better by tomorrow, dear." Madam Pomfrey expressed kindly to Luna. Luna nodded, picking up her hat and left Draco with a smile on her face as she skipped out of the hospital wing.

As Draco remained in the hospital wing, George and Harry ended up having to go face Umbridge who had decided to ban Harry and both Weasley twins from quidditch, once leaving the office, George had gotten his swollen lip treated at the hospital wing, simply ignoring Draco before leaving. McGonagall of course had refuted. "And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team reforming? Dreadful tempers. So I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again." Umbridge stated.


	6. Must Have Order

**Chapter six:**

 _Must Have Order_

It has been a couple days since the quidditch incident and Draco had gotten out of the hospital wing. Unfortunately, he was still on Inquisitorial duty as he remained a watchful eye on groups forming. Crabbe and Goyle insisted on breaking through the wall that students seemed to disappear in but Draco knew that it had to be more to it since it was magical - his own way to try to put them off from ratting to Umbridge at the moment but he also wanted to figure it out. Unknowingly, Harry didn't exactly cover his bases on hiding the D.A., he didn't state Umbridge couldn't come in or find it and so on which gave her Inquisitorial squad the upper hand. "What's wrong with just breaking open the wall?" Goyle asked. Draco planted an irritated expression on his face, it was too early in the morning for this. "I told you, Goyle...you cannot physically break something that's done with magic. How many times do i have to tell you?" Draco sneered. Draco did have a cunning side to him that most overlooked, he would come up with something eventually though through this, his mind always came back to Luna. If he acted indifferent now, he's assured it would be reported by Umbridge.

Though through dinner, Draco had his eyes on Luna, he did however scan for faces he remembers entering through that secret passage, for an easy target to take to Umbridge in order to get out information. He definitely wasn't going to do that to Luna, he knew she would never forgive him - at least to his knowledge. Most students were getting up to leave, but looking at a particular girl that he knew was in the D.A., he found himself an easy target, Marietta Edgecombe. Draco elbowed Crabbe who then elbowed Goyle and stood up. "See that girl right there, i believe her name is Marietta. Let's take her to Umbridge's office." Draco pointed out. The three Slytherin boys made their way over to the doors of the Great Hall and over to Marietta Edgecombe, unknowingly catching Luna's attention from the Gryffindor table, not sure what was going on. Draco and Goyle grabbed Marietta by the forearms and dragged her off towards Umbridge's office.

Dragging her into the office, Marietta was terrified. "Who's this?" Umbridge asked forwardly as she set her cup of tea down. Keeping their grip on her, Draco parted his lips in reply. "She's part of that group that Potter is forming." Draco explained. Umbridge was surprised to have such proof in front of her that she was ecstatic. "Very good, boys." Umbridge replied, standing up from her chair and gathering a certain potion in a vial from her desk drawer. Goyle shoved Marietta onto a chair in her office and Umbridge pointed her wand at the girl. " _incarcerous_!" Umbridge casted, tying the girl to the chair. Umbridge then force fed the girl _Veritaserum_ that she had gotten from Snape's pantry, which causes one to tell the truth. Marietta then was forced to expose the D.A., without her will, causing Hermione's jinx to appear on Marietta's face, not knowing that Hermione bewitched the parchment they signed to join the D.A. Now Umbridge knew exactly how to get into the Room of Requirement.

That same evening, Harry and the rest of the group were in the Room of Requirement practicing when Dobby entered the room, finding out by himself about Umbridge being on her way, knowing about the meeting. "Harry Potter, i must warn you. Umbridge is on her way here. She knows a lot, a lot about Dumbledore's Army." Dobby warned. Harry was a little panicked as the rest of the students began trying tp figure a way out. "Who told, Dobby?" Harry asked. Dobby looked around and sighed sadly. "Marietta Edgecombe...but she was forced, i witnessed it unknowingly from the otherside of the door." Dobby explained in panic. Harry then turned to his friends. "What are you waiting for?!? RUN!" Harry shouted. They then all bolted out an exit the room opened up and left the Room of Requirement, having it be nine to ten.

Draco spotted Harry running and pelted him with a spell, causing Harry to fall onto the ground. Draco was hidden behind a statue in the room and stepped away from it. "Got you, _Potter_." Draco said proudly with a smug before looking towards Umbridge. "Over here, professor! I've got one!" he declared to Umbridge. Umbridge hurried over. "It's him, well done Draco." she encouraged before looking to Harry. "On your feet, Potter. We're going to see the headmaster." Umbridge stated. As the D.A. members had gotten away, Luna noticed Draco's grip on Harry and was disappointed that he was helping Umbridge after what he attempted to tell her earlier. Draco noticed her look of betrayal before she ran off, letting Luna escape as Pansy ran inside the room, grabbing the list of D.A. names that appeared as she wanted, knowing how the room worked now. Draco felt guilty, but he had no choice in working with Umbridge. Once Pansy gotten the list, she flashed a smirk towards Draco. "Someone's girlfriend is on here. _Looney Lovegood_." Pansy snickered devilishly as she walked by. Draco just have her a glare and bit his cheek before Umbridge stepped out, taking Harry into her grip, letting Draco let go.

"Search everywhere for the others, Draco. Round them all up. Check everywhere, bathroom, library...we must find them." Umbridge ordered. Draco nodded then hurried off. There was no way that he could turn in Luna, especially after the look he had received from her. Meanwhile, Luna had been in the library with Ron, Ginny and Hermione as they were in awe that they had gotten caught because of Cho's friend. Luna however, was disappointed in seeing Draco take part in the capture attempt. "Is everything okay, Luna?" Ginny asked. Luna looked at her friends and gave a mere shrug. "I don't know. I can't believe Draco did that." Luna replied. Ginny sighed. "Well. He is Malfoy, can't expect much from him. Especially after he started the fight with my brothers at the quidditch match." Ginny pointed out. Luna frowned. "He did?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded, looking at Ron."He was putting down the Weasleys. He took credit for writing the song the Slytherins sung about Ron at the match. Its what my brothers told me." Ginny explained. Ron looked at Ginny dumbfounded. "That little git." Ron commented, now just finding that out. Luna didn't know how to react to what she just heard but she had hoped Draco would have a better explanation for it.

Umbridge had met up with Cornelius Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt by the entrance of the school and made their way to Dumbledore's office with Harry in her grip, once she explained to them about catching the D.A. Umbridge shoved Harry into Dumbledore's office as she along with Fudge, Kingsley, Percy Weasley and an auror had filled the room. Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "You may be high inquisitor of this school, Professor Umbridge, but please do not manhandle my students." Dumbledore explained. Fudge clapped his hands. "Well, well, well...Mr. Potter. I assume you know why you're here?" Fudge asked. Harry was confused and looked to Dumbledore who had shook his head slightly. "Not really, no." Harry said, turning his head back to Fudge. "You don't? You haven't broken any school rules?" Fudge pushed. "School rules? No." Harry replied. "Or ministerial decrees?" Fudge pushed further. "Not that i know of." Harry assured.

Their focus broke when Umbridge, who has stepped out earlier, brought in Marietta Edgecombe that was crying, having pimples on her face with the word 'sneak' from Hermione's jinx. "I'm afraid the poor girl cannot speak but i will tell you what transpired." Umbridge paused. Stepping aside the girl, Umbridge went to face Fudge and Dumbledore. "Shortly after dinner, she came to me and said that if i went to the Room of Requirement, i would find an illegally formed student group. It was at thus time this hex took affect." Umbridge stated. Dumbledore had disagreed with every statement Umbridge made and she even took to using Marietta as a witness but shook her head every time she was asked about the meetings and if Harry sad the leader. That infuriated Umbridge. "Well, what about the meeting tonight?" Fudge asked. Umbridge then went on to explain how she and her squad got into the Room of Requirement and pulled out the list Pansy gave her of all their names from the D.A. as Fudge grabbed it and looked it up and down before looking at Dumbledore. "So, Dumbledore, you've been behind this whole thing?" Fudge asked rhetorically. He hands the list to Dumbledore who looked at it. "Dumbledore's Army?" Fudge spat out. Dumbledore smiled and spread his hands widely. "Well, minister. You've caught me." Dumbledore replied. "This has been all your doing. You've been recruiting students for your army!" Fudge fumed. "Quite correct, Cornelius." Dumbledore said. "I knew it! I knew it! You've been plotting against me all this time." Fudge spewed. "That's right." Dumbledore replied. Harry was surprised and looked to Dumbledore. "Professor, no..." Harry pleaded. "Quiet, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Yes, shut up, Potter! Dumbledore, you will be coming with us to the ministry." Fudge implied. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that i will be 'coming quietly'." Dumbledore stated as he walked up a step from his desk. "Refusing arrest, are you?" Fudge stated in surprise. "Precisely. You see, i have no intention of going to Azkaban." Dumbledore stated further. As Kingsley moved in to arrest him, Dumbledore was faster and suddenly a blast of fire spelled out, knocking them over unconscious. Dumbledore noted that Harry should continue occlumency and that Fudge will regret removing him from Hogwarts before he blasted off, vanishing with Fawkes as Fudge opened his eyes. "Find him!" Fudge shouted as they got back up. Harry and Marietta then exited the office.

Draco had searched the halls and bathrooms for the rest of the D.A. during the time of the Dumbledore office incident and even though boys weren't allowed in the girl's bathroom, he had Pansy go in to check in which she grabbed Cho Chang, taking her up to Umbridge's office to remain watch of her until Umbridge got back. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle searched the boys bathroom, catching Collin Creevey and Neville Longbottom as they headed towards the library. Draco was feet ahead of them and upon spotting Luna with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, in which they noticed his presence, Draco decided to walk off to his cronies. That moment gotten the four students in the library worried before they overheard Draco's voice echoing down the hallway. "Take those two to Umbridge, I'll search the library myself." Draco stated. Crabbe and Goyle then dragged Neville and Collin off to Umbridge's office where Pansy was waiting. Once they left, Draco then entered the library, catching the students attention before Hermione and Ron dashed out their wands, pointing at Draco as he dashed out his wand as well, out of defense. "I'm not going to do anything, _Weaselbee_ and Granger." Draco mocked, looking at Luna before turning his attention back to them. "If Goyle and Crabbe come back, they will." Draco added. Draco didn't plan on turning them in, knowing they were with Luna and friends with her except Harry, who was his rival to begin with.

Ron was still bitter from what happened at the quidditch match. "Then why are you with them?" Hermione asked forwardly. "I had no choice...not that its any of your business, Granger. Its not for your benefit, trust me." Draco sneered before he glanced back at Luna, giving her a light, gentle nod. Luna was still disappointed in Draco about him turning in Harry and what happened with quidditch but she trusted that Draco wasn't turning them in. "I better get back..." he stated before turning his gaze away from Luna and left the library. Luna smiled softly. Hermione then sat back down after putting her wand away along with Ron. "He's vile." Hermione commented. Luna looked over at Hermione. "Well, he let us go. I don't believe it to be a vile thing to do." Luna stated. Ginny rose an eyebrow. "He let us go because of you, Luna. Its obvious." Ginny pointed out. Harry had then found them in the library soon after and they were surprised he had been let go. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked Harry. "Yes but Dumbledore...he's gone. He vanished after taking the blame for the D.A." Harry explained. Hermione got up and hugged Harry before stepping back. "So i figured no one found you?" Harry asked the three of them. "No. Well, Malfoy found us but he let us go. Didn't turn us in. Im guessing-" Hermione explained before being cut off by Harry. "Luna?" he guessed before Hermione nodded. "He certainly has a soft spot for you." Harry noted towards Luna who smiled shyly. "I suppose." Luna replied.

As the Inquisitorial squad departed the office after turning in several students and Umbridge ended up letting them go. Since Umbridge had overheard Pansy's taunting remark about Luna, she requested Draco to stay behind. "I couldn't find anyone, besides Longbottom and the Creevey boy, professor." Draco lied. "Is this true...that you're fond of this, this Lovegood girl, Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge asked. The door slammed a moment after being asked as Draco glanced over to her wall of cat decor before Umbridge cleared her throat. "What if i am?" Draco asked curiously, he figured Umbridge wouldn't be keen on the idea. Umbridge placed a fake smile onto her face as she stood back up again to face Draco. "I would advise otherwise, Mr. Malfoy. After all, she is on the list of the delinquent army that was formed. But if you continue on with Miss Lovegood, there will have to be dire consequences." Umbridge explained, once again passive aggressively. Draco glared as his temper brewed, there was no way he was going to stop seeing Luna. "That is none of your business, _Professor_. What i do in my personal life is up to me." he snarled. Umbridge didn't like being disobeyed but played a mocking giggle. "We'll see, Mr. Malfoy." she replied. Draco bit his tongue, ripping off his Inquisitorial squad badge and tossed it onto her desk before storming out of her office.

Draco didn't know what exactly Umbridge had planned for separating him and Luna but he knew damn well he wouldn't allow her to succeed. Umbridge had declared herself as acting headmistress of Hogwarts due to Dumbledore's departure and began making another specific decree. By the next day, Umbridge had announced over the intercom a new decree regarding groups. "Decree #31, Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other at all times." Umbridge announced. When Draco heard this, he knew it was about two things - Potter D.A. and his relationship with Luna. Draco straightened up his tie as he felt stressed. As the evening came, before dinner, Draco sat in a empty, dim corridor on a stone bench. He absolutely hated Umbridge and honestly wished the school year would end quickly. Umbridge had also banned the Quibbler from being in Hogwarts because Luna's father has posted the truth with Harry's story about Voldemort returning.

He removed his sweater vest and loosened his tie, remaining in his white long sleeved shirt and trousers. As he ran his hands through his blond hair in frustration, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He stood up, his hair messy from his hands a second ago before noticing it was Luna. "I was looking for you, didn't see you in the Great Hall." she pointed out as she approached him. Draco had seemed rather stressed. "I'm not exactly in the mood to eat tonight." Draco replied. Luna frowned, putting her hand up to cup his cheek. "We're supposed to be 8 inches apart." Draco looked away for a mere moment as Luna lowered her hand, he had guilt written all over him. Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't care." Luna replied, attempting to lock eyes with him. Draco looked back at Luna, surprised that she would ignore the rules in order to be close to him. "We need to talk though." she added. Draco knew that it would be about the last couple of events that involved him. "We need somewhere private." Draco mentioned. Luna knew about the Room of Requirement but they would have to be sneaky and make sure this time that their exact words guaranteed their privacy. "Come." Luna said, grabbing his hand and pulled him along with her to the seventh floor. Luckily, they made it to the Room of Requirement and with Draco thinking they needed a private place to talk without Umbridge barging in, they entered through the entrance quickly. Seeing a sofa appear, Luna pulled Draco over to it with her and they took a seat.

Draco was rather nervous about talking about his actions, unsure if Umbridge or even Voldemort would over hear him. "Is, uh, is this place sound proof?" Draco asked, looking around the room. Luna looked around as well, putting her hand into his before they both looked at each other. "It should be. No one can come in that you request to not enter." Luna explained. Draco took note of it before intertwining his fingers with hers. "Why did you help Umbridge?" Luna asked softly. Draco sighed, he had to be careful with his words. "I didn't want to at first but then, she threatened my parents. As you know, she's in the ministry." he explained, mostly truth as he looked at their hands and traced her thumb with his. Luna began to feel bad for Draco. "Yes, i heard. Thank you, by the way, for not turning us in at the library." she stated, looking at their hands as well. Draco smiled softly for a moment, he actually liked having this time with Luna, just the two of them. "Least i could do." he replied before parting his lips once again. "I left my badge with Umbridge the same day, by the way. She didn't want me to be around you anymore since she discovered the group here and overheard Pansy mention you with me." he explained. Luna had noticed he was under a lot of stress and now got the reason of the new decree. "So , you don't work for her anymore?" she asked curiously. "No. To my knowledge but if it seems that i am, i was threatened. I could never harm you." he replied, before locking eyes with her. Luna placed her other hand in his other empty hand, intertwining it too. "One more thing...why did you say those things on the quidditch field?" she asked. Draco was surprised to hear that she heard his exact words but then again he figured that Harry and the Weasleys most likely told her. "I was blowing off steam...from everything with Umbridge, expectations from home and jealousy as i mentioned earlier with your cheering for Potter. Losing the match just, well, pushed me over the edge." he explained honestly. He was beginning to trust Luna though he didn't want to get into detail about his home life since it wasn't exactly his entirely to tell.

Luna figured she could understand with the pressure he seemed to have but she didn't like what he had said about her friends though. "I understand the stress and all, but perhaps you could say your sorry to them." Luna suggested. Draco rose an eyebrow at the suggestion, knowing he wouldn't apologize. "They did gang up on me, caused me loads of pain." he pointed out. Luna sighed, knowing that is true too. "Okay. You win." she smiled softly. It was silent for a moment before Luna scooted a little closer to him and Draco rested his forehead gently against hers. The way Draco felt about Luna the last few weeks clearly explained that they were most likely officially together but perhaps not to the public. Draco needed someone like Luna to comfort him and understand him, in which he has found. Luna needed someone like Draco that accepted her for who she is and would make her feel important while protecting her. "I suppose we should come up here more often." Draco mentioned, causing Luna to laugh softly. Draco then eased in and his lips met hers, kissing her softly, as he let go one of his hands from hers, using it to cup her cheek. Luna gave into the kiss, she felt herself connect to him. They stayed up there for a little longer before leaving for dinner.

Both Luna and Draco showed up in the Great Hall but within 8 inches apart and sat at the their tables for dinner, well Luna was actually at the Gryffindor table but snuck in so Umbridge wouldn't spot her. Draco noticed Luna's gaze and smiled softly at her before he began eating. "Awfully late to dinner, Luna." Ginny mentioned, attempting to hide a smile knowing Luna came in with Draco. Luna looked over to Ginny, taking her gaze off Draco. "Lost track of time." Luna said in her soft voice. After dinner ended, everyone has turned into bed as final exams were soon approaching in a couple of days but of course within those couple days, Umbridge had once again coerced Draco into taking his badge back with threats of his family being exposed in which Draco hated taking back. Perhaps he figured he could use his position now to protect Luna from Umbridge, only if he handled her. Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ron planned to use Umbridge's fireplace to communicate with Sirius since Harry had a vision of Sirius being tormented at the ministry of magic which was false anyway. While exams took place for the fifth years, Fred and George had planned a swamp on the third floor in order to distract Umbridge for the trio. But upon finishing the swamp, they decided to have a brilliant exit, not expecting to finish school to launch their careers in the pranking business. With that, while the fifth years were doing exams, Fred and George flew in the doors on their brooms and lit up their handmade fireworks, causing a ruckus in the hall and making Umbridge furious. One of the twins even tossed one towards Crabbe and of course at Draco to get him back from the quidditch incident but Draco ducked it by the door. The twins then flew out of the castle.

With the chaos, Harry, Ron and Hermione darted to Umbridge's office, meeting up with Ginny while Filch reported the swamp to Umbridge, causing her to, in a fuss, go check it out. The trio went into her office and had Ginny as lookout, attempting to use the fireplace as the others were monitored but before they could, Umbridge had caught onto them as Ginny looked too suspicious, running off before Umbridge got there and Umbridge caught the trio. As Umbridge ordered her Inquisitorial squad to gather most on the list once again, they have captured Neville, Luna and the trio as Draco had Ginny in his grip, dragging her in. "Caught the Weasley girl." Draco announced as he shoved her to the group watching Harry in the chair with Umbridge towering over him. Luna looked sad that Draco was again working for her but she had remembered that he said he might be threatened again into doing so. Draco stepped aside as Goyle guarded one side and Draco went to guard the side where Luna was, slipping his right hand that had been out of view from Umbridge and placing it into Luna's hand. Luna noticed his hand and gripped it lightly, knowing he was reassuring her that he wasn't going to harm her or any of them while they watched the intense scene in front of them. Harry and Hermione ended up leaving with Umbridge to find some 'secret weapon' in the forbidden forest while the rest stayed with the squad. Luna then turned to Draco, keeping her hand in his as she leaned against his arm and rested her head near his shoulder. "Oh please. That makes me want to vomit." Pansy spewed out, spotting Draco and Luna. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of." Ron mumbled, fidgeting through his pockets as he remembered his brothers gave him puking chocolates in case of anything. Pulling them out, Ron placed the so called chocolates wrapped in fancy wrapping onto the desk. "Want chocolate to pass the time?" Ron insisted, Ginny and Neville knew what they were but Luna wasn't too big on chocolate anyway. Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Draco grabbed a piece and ate them before it sunk in, causing them to feel sick. Draco ran over and grabbed Umbridge's trash bin and vomited as the other Slytherins grabbed anything they could puke in. Neville and Ron darted out while Ginny had to drag Luna out with her. "Draco..." Luna frowned, rubbing his back as he had his face in the bin, being supportive until Ginny had pulled her away. As the four left, Luna felt guilty having left Draco when he was sick. "He'll be okay, Luna. Those are prank chocolates from my twin brothers. It'll wear off." Ginny reassured. They then met up with Harry and Hermione who got rid of Umbridge with the centaurs taking her. They planned to get to the ministry of magic, with Luna's advice of using thestrals.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had ended up in the hospital wing from the constant vomiting as Madam Pomfrey treated them. Draco ripped off the badge once again and tossed it onto the floor of the hospital wing, causing Pansy to frown then began constant nagging once she stopped vomiting. Draco groaned at the bickering. "Will you _shut_ up?" Draco complained. Pansy glared. "No. You're an idiot." Pansy stated. "Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called out, Crabbe started chuckling at the bickering. "Miss Parkinson, please remain quiet unless you feel well enough to leave." Madam Pomfrey commanded. Pansy frowned before deciding to just leave. Draco was relieved when she left.

After hours passed, Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had returned with Dumbledore from the ministry. If Draco had known how the death eaters and his father treated Luna, he would be furious but it had been unknown to him until he saw Luna walk into the hospital wing with a busted lip. Madam Pomfrey sat her down on a bed and began treating her lip as Luna looked over at Draco. "What happened?" Draco asked her. Once Madam Pomfrey excused her, Luna walked over to Draco. "Fighting off death eaters at the ministry of magic when trying to find the prophecy while making sure Sirius Black was okay." she explained. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, knowing most likely his father was involved in that mission. "So, a death eater did this to you?" he asked. Luna nodded then shrugged. "Yeah but, its okay. He flew awfully far when Neville hit him with a spell." she pointed out. Draco attempted to refrain from laughing as he hated the death eaters. "Ah, okay." Draco replied. They both left the hospital wing together hand in hand before greeting everyone in the Great Hall for dinner, enduring another speech from Dumbledore.

It was the day when summer break would start again and Luna found herself sitting in the courtyard with Draco on a stone bench, one of their hands intertwined with each others. "Maybe this summer you can come visit me and my dad. I think he would like to meet you." Luna suggested. Draco wasn't sure about it, afraid that his parents would prefer if he was home but he liked the idea of being away from home. "Or i can visit you." Luna added. Draco's eyes darted from their hands to her eyes inadvertently. "I honestly think it's a bad idea for my place. You'll be bored as the Malfoy mansion is unbelievably huge and well, my parents aren't accustomed to visitors really. Except for business." Draco explained, trying to word it right without giving away anything. Luna understood. "Its okay. I know how your father is at least, I've seen him, just recently at the ministry." Luna stated. Draco wasn't surprised but then realized that she knew his father was a death eater. "I know he's a death eater, Draco. I know you just want to protect me." she added. Draco nodded. "Exactly that. Perhaps i can visit your place for a day. I can convince my parents of that." Draco compromised. Luna's face brightened at his words. "I'll write you and we can meet up in Diagon Alley." he added. Luna nodded. "I like that." she said. With that, the students boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed home for the summer, awaiting sixth year.


	7. The Mission

**Chapter seven:**

 _The Mission_

It was summer break for the students now and everyone was with their families. Meanwhile, Harry had decided to stay the summer with his godfather, Sirius Black at 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black ancestry home and occasionally visiting the Weasleys. Sirius had been lucky back in the ministry to have dodged Bellatrix who attempted to catch him off guard before Remus Lupin stupified her right in time - Sirius was positive that Bellatrix would've killed him given the chance. Luna was at home, waiting for when Draco would send her the owl in order to inform her of his arrival but it has yet to arrive. "You know, it will be very special to meet this Malfoy. If he has caught my daughter's heart, he must be worth meeting." Xenophilius said as he stood in the doorway, noticing Luna always sat outside waiting for the owl each day. Luna, sitting on the steps, looked up at her father. "I think you will like him." she said as she looked back down to scan her eyes over the empty field, smiling to herself.

Draco had let his parents know that he had planned on going out for the day to visit a classmate. He was nervous on sharing that it was Luna because he honestly feared for her safety. He didn't want his parents, particularly his father, to use her simply as a pawn but his mother had caught on unfortunately. "Is this the girl you took to the ball, Draco?" Narcissa asked. Draco bit his cheek before responding. "Perhaps. Why does it matter?" he asked curiously. Narcissa looked to Lucius who seemed rather irritated before looking back at Draco. "It doesn't, Draco." she reassured him. Draco saw his father's irritation before looking to his mother. "It doesn't seem like father is thrilled." Draco mentioned. Narcissa sighed. "I'll handle your father. Now, go write her to let her know you're arriving." Narcissa stated. Draco nodded before heading into his room. Narcissa looked over innocently to her husband Lucius. "Let him have some fun. After all, we don't know what the dark lord has planned when he arrives tonight." Narcissa explained.

"I know the girl is friends with _Potter_ and do not approve of my son having any affiliation with such." Lucius spewed out, he saw Luna at the ministry not long ago with the others. Narcissa just shook her head and walked passed him. Draco sat at his silver desk and pulled out some ink and parchment, addressing the envelope to ' _Luna Lovegood_ ', writing:

 _'Luna,_

 _I will be on my way to Diagon alley. If you still choose to meet me, I'll be in front of the shop, Broomstix._

 _Looking forward to seeing you in hopes that you feel the same._

 _Draco.'_

Draco then folded the letter and put it into the envelope, sealing it with wax that took shape of the Malfoy crest. He used the family owl to send it off and then slipped his wand into his coat pocket. He left the Malfoy mansion in his slick, all black suit and black polished shoes, exiting out the gate and apparated to London. Draco took his time, knowing it may take a little for the owl to get to her so he casually made his way to Charing Cross Road then walked through the Leaky Cauldron. Exiting the back of the pub, Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the special brick three times with the wand before it let him gain access to Diagon Alley.

Luna was still sitting on the steps of her home when she saw an eagle owl appear just above the trees with a letter in its mouth. Luna stood up and held her arm out for the owl on which it landed. Once she took the letter, the owl then flew back to Malfoy manor. She opened the letter and read it with a smile on her face before running back into her cottage. "Draco is waiting for me at Broomstix in Diagon alley. I will be back soon." she told her father before she went outside and apparated. Draco had walked through Diagon alley and stood in front of Broomstix. As he waited for her to arrive, Draco looked at the broomsticks that were displayed in the window. Luna made it to Diagon alley and as she walked through the crowd, she noticed a blond male dressed in black standing with his back turned, looking at the broomsticks. Draco recognized Luna from the reflection in the window and smiled crookedly to himself, turning around to face her. "I was hoping you weren't going to stand me up." Draco said cheekily as he locked eyes on her.

Luna had been checking him out in his suit before she blushed a little at his comment. "I wouldn't do that." she replied sweetly. Draco chuckled a little before Luna took his hand into hers and they walked out of Diagon alley and apparated to Ottery St Catchpole. Once they appeared there, Draco followed her lead towards an open field where a small cottage-like home appeared over a hill. "That's home." Luna pointed out. Draco was used to a bigger house but he figured it was something unique like Luna and would show him more about her. Upon approaching the cottage, hand in hand with Luna, her father Xenophilius came out of the cottage once spotting them. "This must be the boy who stole my Luna's heart." Xenophilius greeted as they approached him. Draco was quite nervous and although he found him a little odd in appearance. "Yes, i consider myself the lucky one, sir." Draco replied respectfully. Xenophilius had a genuine smile on his face, pleased to hear that Luna has had a good influence on a Malfoy. "Please, come in." Xenophilius insisted, motioning towards the front door. As Draco and Luna entered the cottage, Xenophilius followed behind and rushed over to start some tea. "I'll make us some tea." he explained. Luna directed Draco to the small livingroom area and they both took a seat.

Luna could tell that Draco was nervous and not used to the setting but she was happy that he came here for her. Draco intertwined his fingers with hers as Xenophilius came back in with three tea cups and a kettle of tea, pouring the tea into each before setting it down and taking a seat himself. Xenophilius was a little cautious though knowing that Draco's parents were suspected death eaters. "So, i hear that you write the Quibbler." Draco broke the ice. Xenophilius nodded. "Yes i do. I've been writing a piece on Crumple-Horned Snorkack...they have been sighted." Xenophilius replied. Draco gave a soft smile at the words and looked at his hand that was intertwined with Luna's. Xenophilius wanted to just bring his suspicion to the open, not to cause harm. "I hear that your parents are followers of you-know-who...is that the truth?" Xenophilius asked forwardly, he was merely curious. Draco then stood up, loosening his grip on Luna's hand. "I rather not discuss that." Draco stated, being caught off guard he exited the cottage irritated. Luna stood up and ran after him, finding Draco half way up the hill. "Draco! Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, causing Draco to come to a halt and turned around to face her. Luna caught up to him and frowned.

Draco was irritated on being asked about his parent's business, he was merely ashamed of them taking part in following Voldemort, having it be a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry that my dad was too forward. He looks out for me, you know and i think he came off quite too strong. Please don't leave." Luna pleaded, taking his hand into hers. Draco was silent for a moment as he glanced from Luna to her home before nodding. "Okay." he replied. Luna smiled as they went back into the cottage. "My apologies, Mr. Malfoy. I was just merely curious." Xenophilius apologized. Draco took in a breath as he nodded slightly before sitting back in his seat. "I think we both know the answer to that question, sir. If you must know, I'm not exactly fond of their business practices. But i will surely do whatever it takes to protect Luna." Draco explained, figuring her father was worried about her safety. Xenophilius noted what Draco said and found himself able to trust him with his daughter. "I will hold you to that, Mr. Malfoy. " Xenophilius stated. Luna was happy that they seemed to get along and knew Draco would keep her safe as he attempted to the previous year with Umbridge in charge. After tea, Luna and Draco went outside to walk and talk, holding hands as they did so before Draco stopped to face Luna. "I meant what i told your father. I will do my best to protect you." he told her. Luna smiled softly. "I know." she replied. After the afternoon passed by and they spent time together, Draco had to go back home. Luna and Draco embraced in a hug for a few minutes before he then walked off to apparate back to the Malfoy manor. Little did they both know that would be the last time having a normal day for a while.

Upon returning home, Draco walked into the mansion and spotted his parents in the living room. "Got home just in time, Draco. The dark lord is about to arrive." Narcissa stated. Draco wasn't looking forward to this but it was something he would have to endure. Narcissa walked up to her son and brought him over to the black leather chair, having him take a seat. The moment came when Voldemort had arrived with Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple other unimportant death eaters into the Malfoy manor. Voldemort looked over at the Malfoys before they all assisted him at their long, black dining table including Draco who his parents insisted was old enough to join. "I suspect you know why I'm here, Lucius." Voldemort addressed. Lucius was nervous of course and afraid of Voldemort. "Yes...of course..a new-a new mission." Lucius stuttered out in a hushed tone. Draco just watched from the side of the table beside his mother. "Correct, Lucius. However, this mission is for one specific person in mind. Draco..." Voldemort explained, giving the attention to the youngest Malfoy.

Draco's eyes inadvertently looked over to Voldemort as his heart began to race. "I need Draco to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. If failed to complete this mission, it will have fatal consequences." Voldemort stated. Narcissa was getting very worried, it was an extremely hard task for her son, he was just a boy. After Voldemort had addressed the mission, he caused the dark mark to appear on Draco's left arm, then he and the other death eaters left the mansion as Bellatrix stayed behind. "We need to speak to Severus. Tonight." Narcissa stated in fear. Draco didn't want to do this mission and knowing doing so, everyone would hate him even more. He looked at his arm with the dark mark on it with fear, feeling guilty now since he had basically reassured Luna that he didn't want any part of what his parents were doing. "Why Severus?" Bellatrix asked, rolling her eyes. Narcissa got up from the table and went to place her hands onto Draco's shoulders. "Maybe he could try to sway the dark lord into giving the task to another person. This is my only child." Narcissa explained. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Narcissa and Bellatrix left the mansion and headed to Spinners End to visit Severus Snape. Upon knocking on the door, Wormtail had looked through the glass of the door before opening it and letting the two women inside. "We need to speak to Severus." Narcissa stated. Wormtail then directed them to the office room where Severus was reading a paper before he folded it over and spotted the two sisters. "Run along, Wormtail." Severus said. With a flick of his wand, the door shut in front of Wormtails face. "I know i may be wrong to be here and the dark lord himself forbade me to speak of this-" Narcissa began before being cut off by Snape. Bellatrix was curiously picking up an object in Snape's office as they spoke. "If the dark lord has forbidden it then we ought to not speak of it, put it down Bella, we must not touch what isn't ours." Snape paused as he watched Bellatrix put the object back down. "As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa." Snape explained. Bellatrix seemed shocked that Snape knew of this mission despite not being at the meeting. "The dark lord told _you_?" Bellatrix said remaining skeptical.

"Your sister doubts me...understand that over the years I've played my part well, so well that I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time." Snape pointed out. Bellatrix snorted at the statement about Dumbledore. "Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a _fool_ would question it." Snape added. Narcissa had been seated on a chair in the office. "I don't doubt you, Severus." Narcissa replied. Bellatrix didn't trust Snape as she attempted one last time to sway Narcissa but to no avail. "He's just a boy." Narcissa clarified in concern. "I cannot change the dark lord's mind...but it might be possible for me to help Draco." Snape stated. Narcissa stood up from the chair in front of Snape. "Severus..." Narcissa replied. "Swear to it." Bellatrix blurted out, causing both Narcissa and Snape to look over at her. "Make the unbreakable vow...its just empty words...he'll give it his best effort...when it matters most he'll just slither back into his hole." Bellatrix added, in a hushed tone as she approached them then circled Snape, adding lastly, "coward." as she walked back over to Narcissa. Snape didn't like Bellatrix's words and decided to prove her wrong. "Take out your wand." he stated, surprising Bellatrix.

Snape and Narcissa held each other's left arms while Bellatrix began to cast the spell that would intertwine around their arms like fiery barbed wire. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the dark lord's wishes?" Bellatrix asked. Snape hesitated for a moment before answering. "I will." Snape replied. "And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm." added Bellatrix. "I will." Snape agreed once more. "And if Draco shall fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the dark lord has awarded Draco to perform?" Bellatrix asked, closely to Snape now. Snape hesitated a little longer this time, remembering his talk with Dumbledore before responding. "I will." he responded. The vow was now finalized and they both removed their hands off each other before the sisters left Snape's home.

Once Narcissa came home, she had informed Draco that Professor Snape was going to offer his help with the mission but Draco felt like his mother didn't think he was mature enough to handle this on his own. Meanwhile, Luna had came back into her cottage and spoke with her father about him meeting Draco. "So...what do you think?" she asked curiously. Xenophilius put the tea cups away and came back over to his seat. "He sounds like he truly cares for you, pumpkin. Despite his parents being death eaters, i suppose he's a decent boy." Xenophilius replied, though he was still a little skeptical. Luna smiled at the approval from her father, she honestly couldn't wait to see Draco again although she didn't know that he had unwillingly became a death eater when he came home. The next day came and Narcissa wanted to get Draco's suit tailored, so they ventured out to Diagon alley to a tailor shop. Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ron has passed by the tailor shop on their way to the twins' newly opened joke shop when they noticed Draco was getting his suit tailored. Staying hidden, the trio spot him standing on a step stool while the tailor stitched up the rim of his trousers. Upon accidentally getting pricked by the needle because he unintentionally moved, Draco spewed insults towards the tailor. "Ow! You _brainless_ prat! Be careful where you put that needle." Draco spewed, irritated.

The tailor nodded as he continued the stitching and Narcissa shook her head at his choice words but didn't correct him either. The trio outside had to step away from the window in order to begin laughing at the scene they saw before going to the Weasley's joke shop. Draco and Narcissa had finally left the tailor shop and that's when they stopped at Twilfitt and Tatting's for his mother then after decided to enter Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat. Draco had to make plans in his head on exactly how he was going to carry out his plans, thats when he decided to go to Knockturn alley after and look around at Borgin and Burkes. Draco had given off a gloomy expression ever since given the mission and that was what mostly filled his head now. Looking at the window while waiting for his cup of ice cream, he spotted Luna walking with her father outside, most likely shopping for school supplies. Draco admired her for a moment before his mother Narcissa handed him his ice cream, breaking his attention from his girlfriend. Draco didn't want to drag her into his mission that he was given by Voldemort, but he would have to stay low at school at his attempts of murdering the headmaster.

After finishing his ice cream, Draco split from his mother and headed into Knockturn alley, passing by the Weasley's joke shop unintentionally catching the trio's attention. As Draco made his way down the alley way towards Borgin and Burkes, the trio followed behind under the invisibility cloak. Draco entered the shop in Knockturn alley and looked around before the shop owner approached him. The trio stayed a certain distance away to not get caught but listened on using the Expendable ears from the Weasleys joke shop to over hear. "Can i help you, Mr. Malfoy?" the shop owner asked, familiar with the Malfoys. "Yes, you can actually. You see...i need to know how to repair a _vanishing cabinet_." Draco mentioned, saying 'vanishing cabinet' in a hushed tone that became muffled to the trio over hearing. He had been given information in the previous year about its power from Graham Montague who apparently threatened the Weasley twins and gotten shoved into the cabinet head first which broke it. Draco had discovered then it was moved into the Room of Requirement in which he needed to fulfill part of his mission. The shop owner then questioned Draco who had showed him the dark mark on his arm, which was blocked by a large black cabinet for the trio. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Follow me." the shop owner directed to the back of the room to explain in case there was anyone else coming into the shop.

Draco took note on how to repair a vanishing cabinet and then mentioned that he needed unique items that nobody ever took into consideration of buying. Draco was then directed to things in the back of the shop such as a necklace which he purchased. Before returning to the front, Draco wanted to make something clear to the owner. "A family friend of mine will be coming in from time to time by the name of _Fenrir Greyback_ to see if you are giving this matter your full attention." Draco instructed, wanting the owner to also fix the vanishing cabinet in the shop as well. The shop owner nodded. "I got it." the owner replied before bagging up the necklace in secret for Draco and then as Draco was about to leave the shop, the trio backed up under the invisibility cloak. Draco exited the shop and walked off, heading back home, leaving the trio skeptical on what he was doing exactly. Hermione decided to enter Borgin and Burkes in an attempt to find out exactly what Draco was wanting and what he had taken. "Can i help you?" the owner screeched. Hermione turned her head immediately. "Yes, i...im looking for a birthday present for my friend...Draco." Hermione fibbed. The store owner didn't buy her story and decided to kick her out. "Get out!" he shouted, ushering her out the door. "So rude." Hermione commented.

Once she left, the owner had placed the 'closed' sign on the door to prevent anyone else from coming in and to begin fixing the vanishing cabinet. The trio had been curious on what he was doing in Borgin and Burkes but Harry was even more skeptical, suspecting Draco was up to no good more than usual. Draco figured he could try succeeding at his mission with easy and simple ways without having to do it in cold blood. Returning home to an empty, dark mansion, Draco proceeded to his room for the night, just laying there and thinking - thinking of how he will go about his mission at school and of course now his mind drifted onto Luna. How would he not feel guilty hiding this from her? He laid there in bed until he fell asleep, awaiting for the first day back to Hogwarts for sixth year.


	8. Distress

**Chapter eight:**

 _Distress_

Once again, school started at Hogwarts and It was Draco's sixth year and Luna's fifth year. Draco wasn't looking forward to this new coming year at Hogwarts due to his mission, he figured the previous year was terrible but now it had seemed to be even worse for him. His father, Lucius, had been arrested and put into Azkaban for his hand in the ministry hours after Voldemort had left the mansion giving him the mission while Narcissa and Bellatrix were out. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Draco loved Hogwarts and didn't want to end Dumbledore's life but he didn't want his life to end either so his choices were very limited. Heading to the Hogwarts Express, he went by himself which was what he wanted and boarded the train in his all black suit, with his luggage including his trunk was already packed on as he carried his briefcase and walking stick. Sitting in the back along with most Slytherins, Draco sat at a table with Blaise Zabini and unfortunately Pansy Parkinson, with his gloomy expression still appearing on his face. Of course Luna was in another car of the train, having been focused on her Quibbler and her Spetrespecs though she wanted to find Draco but she figured she could meet up with him at the carriages. "Quibbler? Quibbler?" Luna passed around her father's magazine before taking a seat.

Harry had been curious on what Draco was up to ever since the incident at Borgin and Burkes, deciding he wanted to overhear what Draco would be telling to his Slytherin cronies, Harry stepped out from his compartment, giving Hermione and Ron a false excuse to where he was going and had the smoke rocks he got from the twins' joke shop in hand. Suddenly the black smoke appeared in the section of the Slytherins, causing everyone's attention and gotten Draco out of his seat, worried about what that was. Draco was paranoid as it was from what he's having to perform. "What was that?" Draco asked in slight panic. Pansy rolled her eyes. "It was probably a first year being stupid." Pansy replied before they all sat back down as the smoke began to disappear, not knowing it was Harry that caused it as a distraction. Looking out the window, Draco began seeming irritated although it wasn't school that bothered him but rather this mission and Voldemort, but he used Hogwarts as a front for his anger.

"Hogwarts...what a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the astronomy tower before i have to continue for another two years." Draco complained. Pansy frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked in shock of his words. "Let's just say...i won't be wasting my time in charms class next year." Draco replied, keeping his tone flat. Blaise snickered at his words. "Amused, Blaise?" Draco asked forwardly, causing Blaise to remain quiet before Draco looked up at the railing. "We'll see who's laughing in the end." Draco added arrogantly, keeping his eyes at the railing after noticing a move when Goyle tossed up his trunk, skeptical on seeing the bags move as well. His mood had became darker as he had began planning out how to go about this mission which had gotten Pansy and Blaise questioning his distaste towards Hogwarts. "So, still with that Ravenclaw Lovegood girl?" Blaise asked, smirking. Draco brought his focus from the railing above their heads to Blaise. "To my knowledge. Unless you've heard otherwise?" he asked mockingly. Blaise shook his head while Pansy rolled her eyes.

When Blaise brought up Luna, it was like a whirlwind to his mind. He had enough weight on his shoulders this year before it started and now he had to manage time with Luna while hiding things from her. As the train came to a stop and arrived at Hogwarts, everyone began getting off to head towards the carriages. Ron and Hermione had no idea where Harry was but assumed he had gotten off already. Pansy and Blaise along with the other Slytherins got up to leave as well. "You go on, I'll catch you later." Draco stated to Pansy and Blaise before they left. It was now empty as Draco got up, put his brief case and walking stick on a seat and went to close the blinds on the compartment door. He walked over to his trunk, opening it slightly, knowing that he will catch whoever's attention up on the rail that Draco suspected to be spying. Harry was curious on what Draco was hiding in his truck as he peered over to look, causing a small movement up on the rail. That small motion was exactly what Draco needed to confirm his suspicion. "Did mummy ever tell you, it's rude to eavesdrop Potter?" Draco said mockingly before he immediately drew his wand out and pointed it quickly to the space above the railing. " _Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco casted, causing Harry to fall down from the railing and onto the floor, completely paralyzed next to Draco's feet.

Draco noticed Harry's invisibility cloak was underneath him on the floor and smiled broadly at Harry who was practically helpless. "I thought so." Draco said arrogantly. He knew someone was spying on him and specifically figured it was Harry. "I heard movement when Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something flash through the air after the black smoke appeared." he explained as he lingered over Harry's paralyzed body. "You didn't hear anything I care about, _Potter_. But while I've got you here..." he trailed off. Draco of course cared about Luna but he was in a bad mood and was irritated that his rival was spying on him. Draco then stomped on Harry's face, breaking his nose as his expression remained morose. "That's for my father." Draco said in a hostile tone. Draco grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and peered over him. "See you around, _Potter_...or not. Enjoy your trip back to London." Draco sneered, putting the invisibility cloak over Harry in which kept Harry invisible. Draco then grabbed his things and opened the compartment door, leaving the train unknowing that Luna had still been on the train but she didn't see anything that went on. Draco then walked to the carriages and made it in time to catch the last one.

Luna had focused on looking at wrackspurts that she realized she was basically the only one left on the train. So she got up wearing her Spetrespecs glasses, got her things and decided to open the next compartment door to make sure no one else was running late before stumbling upon an area that was crowded with wrackspurts. " _Enervate_." Luna casted the counterspell of the paralyzing one that seemed to be used, the only thing she had heard from the scene. Harry then got up immediately from under the invisibility cloak and stood up to see Luna. "How did you find me, Luna?" Harry asked curiously, noticing her Spetrespecs. "Wreckspurts...your head is full of them, Harry." Luna explained. Harry and Luna then walked off the train and upon noticing the carriages were gone, they decided to head to the castle on foot. "Sorry i caused you to miss the carriages, Luna." Harry apologized. Luna shrugged. "It's alright. It's like being with a friend." Luna said before approaching the front gate. "I am your friend, Luna." Harry replied. Luna smiled. "That's nice." she replied. Once the gate opened, they noticed Draco bickering with Filch over something. "What is this, some sort of cane or?" Filch looked over the walking stick as he was to check things going into the castle. "Not a _cane_ , you cretin, its a walking stick." Draco spewed before taking the walking stick back forcefully. Snape walked over to let Filch know Draco's things were fine. "It was his father's." Snape stated. Draco grimaced. " _Is_ my father's. He's not dead." Draco corrected in irritation. Snape watched Draco put his walking stick back into his trunk. "I'll vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Snape reassured Filch. Draco looked over at Harry before noticing Luna was next to him, causing slight jealousy to pour over Draco.

"Nice face, _Potter_." Draco mocked, taking one look at Luna before looking away. Harry showed a light glare at his rivals words before Draco walked off with Snape to the castle. Luna frowned at Draco's words towards her friend and wondered what was going on with him before turning her attention towards Harry. "I can fix it." she insisted. Harry looked suddenly concerned. "You know how to fix noses?" Harry asked, remaining skeptical. "Well, I've fixed a couple of broken toes...how different are they really?" Luna said confidently. Harry sighed before thinking why not? "Sure, give it a go." Harry said, removing his glasses before she pointed her wand. " _Episkey_!" Luna casted with a flick of her wand. Harry's nose was now fixed, causing Harry to have a slight sharp pain as it went back into place. "How does it look?" Harry asked. Luna smiled. "Exceptionally ordinary." she replied, putting her wand back. Flitwick had came over to check them in and then they headed towards the castle.

Luna saw the way Draco looked at her and she began to worry on what exactly happened to him since the last time they talked at the beginning of summer. When everyone got into the castle and made the way into the Great Hall, Draco had taken a seat at the Slytherin table as Luna took a seat at Ravenclaw table to listen to Dumbledore's yearly speech and introduction to a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Very best of evenings to you all...First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore paused to show the students Slughorn. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." he added. Most of the students were not amused having Snape as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why." Dumbledore added before he continued. "Once, there was a young man. Like you, who sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept under it's roof. You see, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." Dumbledore stated in a serious tone. Draco had kept his eyes away from Dumbledore and kept it onto the table as his left jaw rested on his left hand, his elbow was on the table. feeling guilty already.

Luna noticed from the otherside of the room at the Ravenclaw table that Draco seemed quite off, which caused her to frown. "Today of course, is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, that greatest weapon...is you." Dumbledore pressured. Draco had then inadvertently looked over towards Dumbledore after he spoke the last few words of the previous sentence and then went to fold his arms on the table. "Just something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip." Dumbledore finished hid speech. Draco remained at the table for a moment, letting it sink in that he now had to be more secretive than ever and the fact that he needed to be successful with this mission, his life depended on it. Getting up from the table, Draco had went to turn in for bed early, being one of the first students to exit the Great Hall before Luna had been able to catch him. Harry had told the trio including Ginny about what happened on the train which caused them to become speculative. Draco was dreading the whole year and this mission put a lot of pressure on him. Luckily, for such a dangerous mission as this he had trained himself to improve his own skills, and became capable of blocking jinxes nonverbally. He also became skilled at Occlumency through training from his aunt Bellatrix before summer ended. Draco knew that he was only given this mission because his father was in Azkaban which still angered him that his father had been imprisoned. Luna wasn't sure what was going on with Draco and was disappointed she hasn't been able to catch him on their first day back despite over hearing conspiracies from Harry and his friends in which she didn't think were true.

It was the next day and classes began for the new school year, which was far from Draco's concern. He would attend his classes but doing the homework would be an entire different story. His mind had been more focused on his mission than anything that he used to take interest in. Draco had went to breakfast but barely ate anything aside from a bite or two of a slice of toast and his pumpkin juice, sitting silent with a glum expression at the Slytherin table amongst the chattering students. Of course the trio were catching onto Draco's odd behavior because normally he was arrogant, confident and liked showing off but he was more quiet, aloof and morose than ever. "I wonder what's going on with Malfoy..." Hermione speculated. Harry rolled his eyes, he hated Draco even more since the train incident. "Think he and Luna broke up?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry shrugged before noticing Luna make her way over to their table. "Well, she's on her way over. Ask her." Harry shrugged. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at Harry, figuring he's still mad about the train. "Luna..." Hermione decided to break the ice. "Yes?" Luna replied as she sat down at the table. "Did you and Draco break up?" Hermione asked curiously due to Draco's behavior. Luna didn't expect the question, finding it odd. "No, not that i know. Why do you ask?" Luna stated. Hermione looked back at Harry, Ron and Ginny before turning back to Luna. "Well. Draco seems to be acting more vile than usual...more so glum." Hermione explained. Luna turned her eyes to the Slytherin table to look at Draco as he just stared at his food before looking back to Hermione. "I didn't know. I haven't exactly been able to catch him since we started the new school year." Luna said.

Luna looked back over at the Slytherin table to see Draco had left. Luna decided to get up and leave the Great Hall in order to try to catch him before classes began. "Should we even tell her exactly how you got your nose broken earlier, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed and decided against telling her, figuring Luna would find out the real Draco, according to Harry, on her own. Draco headed down the hall to his first class, Transfiguration, quite early before Luna spotted him down the hall, running up to him. "Draco!" Luna shouted before she caught up to him. Draco dreaded this confrontation because he didn't want to get Luna wrapped up in it but he stopped to look at her. "Is everything okay? I haven't spoke with you since the beginning of summer." Luna explained in concern. Draco still looked a little glum but attempted to come up with some excuse. "I'm fine." he lied, looking away from her. Luna figured it wasn't true and wanted to know the truth. "What's going on? Please tell me." Luna insisted, grabbing his hand into hers. Draco was filled with guilt having to keep Luna in the dark about his situation but there was too many risks if he confided with her. "I rather not talk about it...i have to get to class." he attempted to divert the conversation as he kept his hand in hers. Luna sighed, not sure how to get him to confess. "Okay." she simply replied. Draco didn't want to lose Luna either so he just gave her a quick peck on the lips before stepping into his class, dropping her hand from his. Luna was a little sad about how he was acting and she just wanted to help. She continuously wondered what happened to him after he left her home that day in hopes that he didn't change his mind about her.

Class after class, Draco had attended but remained quieter than usual although his mind was loud. He had walked into his potions class that had a new professor, Horace Slughorn and was a little relieved knowing Harry wasn't in it. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had a free period but McGonagall changed that, pressuring Harry into taking up potions again to achieve his goals in being an auror. So Harry dragged Ron with him to potions class who complained along the way. Upon their entrance, Draco spotted Harry and Ron entering late through the classroom door and placed an irritated expression on his face. As they had to make the Draught of Living Death for the Felix Felicis potion which gave luck to someone to succeed at their endeavors, something Draco could use. But at the end of the class, Harry had ended up winning it and Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end." Slughorn announced.

Meanwhile that night, Draco laid in bed, thinking about how he had brushed off Luna earlier which made him feel guilty and honestly, he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to see someone else. Not that he wanted it to happen but she may be better off if he didn't succeed in this mission. The morning came and it was time for all the quidditch teams to have their tryouts. Though Draco still had his position as seeker, he wasn't interested in playing quidditch this year as he had lost his interest. So instead he tried to bribe a team mate into taking over his position with money. Luna attended the Slytherin try outs after Gryffindor but didn't see Draco there either. Draco instead stayed in the Slytherin dungeons thinking of whom he would bewitch to deliver the cursed necklace when the time came to deliver it. But that same day, Draco had managed to use the day off to his advantage while most went to Hogsmeade, so will he. Stuffing the necklace he had gotten from Borgin and Burkes into his bookbag along with a toxic potion, Draco then walked down the halls to find Luna on her way out as well. Draco figured he could go with her to try to make up but also start his first easy attempt to kill the headmaster.

Draco walked up to Luna with his hands in his coat pockets and bookbag over his right shoulder. "Luna, i was thinking perhaps we could go to the Three Broomsticks together and, eh, catch up." Draco offered. Draco didn't want to lose Luna from his aloofness and mood swings but he honestly was doing something that was stressful and dangerous, he was basically on his own besides knowing Snape was there to help which he didn't want to seem useless to Voldemort as his father, Lucius, had seemed when he failed to fetch the prophecy. "Okay. That sounds great." Luna replied. She took his hand into hers and then began walking into Hogsmeade through the snow. Along the way, Draco had been awfully silent, which he had been making plans in his mind when to take out the necklace he had gotten and bewitch someone to deliver it to Dumbledore while keeping it from Luna and other watchful eyes. They entered the Three Broomsticks and gotten their butter beers before sitting at the table. Draco made sure that his dark mark remained covered up underneath his black sleeves of his shirt while he looked around for a decent target to bewitch. "Draco...why have you been distant lately?" Luna asked in concern. Draco's attention then went back to Luna. "It's hard to explain. Can't actually discuss it...quite difficult." he explained, tapping his mug lightly with his finger tips. Luna frowned and began thinking. "Does it have to do with your parents? Or me?" she asked. Draco brought his free hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes and forehead for a moment before setting his hand back down, it was easy to tell that he was stressed. "No, Luna...its not you...with my father being in Azkaban, i have loads to live up to. I can't explain it." Draco replied, trying to ease her mind but at the same time he couldn't tell her about getting a mission from Voldemort.

Luna was frustrated but tried hard to understand what he was going through from what he was giving her. She knew it had to involve his parents but wasn't sure how. "I want to help you, Draco." Luna insisted. Draco knew she couldn't help, if he were to give her insight to help she wouldn't help kill Dumbledore and would most likely would want him to tell Dumbledore about the whole mission for protection but it wasn't the best idea especially involving his life and life of his parents. "No one can help..." Draco trailed off, his expression turned glum. Luna sighed. "I suppose we need a break. For a little bit." Luna stated, having talked to Ginny the past few days in private about his distance gave her some advice. Once Draco heard that, his heart sunk, his expression was of hurt and insult before deciding to get up from the table and walk to the bathrooms. Luna felt bad for calling a break between them because honestly, she loved Draco still and it crushed her to see how he took it. Upon entering the bathroom, he noticed Harry's stare before entering it and closing the door. Draco went into the men's bathroom and into an open stall, pulling out the necklace in which he planned he would use it to kill Dumbledore. He felt now that he had nothing left to lose on completing his mission, he never wanted to be a death eater but being coerced into it from his parents participation in it, he was bound to as well. He didn't want this life.

After calming down, he kept the package that held the cursed necklace and stepped out of the men's bathroom and caught Katie Bell who had just left the woman's bathroom. Draco pointed his wand and spoke softly. " _Imperio_." he casted one of the unforgivable curses. Draco then handed the package to Katie and parted his lips to speak as his eyes were red from his small breakdown earlier. "Deliver this to Professor Dumbledore, it's _important_. You don't know who sent it." he bewitched her. Draco then exited the bathroom swiftly, luckily Harry and his friends were distracted by Slughorn inviting Harry and Hermione to his Slug club to focus on Draco exiting. Draco had also passed by Luna, turning his gaze away in hurt before walking into the backroom where there was the landlady's office. Draco found Rosemerta who stood up from her chair. "Can i help you?" she asked in surprise. Draco paused for a minute before deciding what to do. "I need your finest matured mead. Couldn't find it out there." he lied. Rosemerta, who didn't care about an age of a student when it came to mead, had looked through her backroom supply and pulled out a cherry aged mead. Draco then had his wand pointed at her once she placed her attention back on him. " _Imperio_." he casted the unforgivable curse once again before taking out the bottle he had in his bag.

"I need you to mix the contents of this bottle into the mead and deliver it to Professor Dumbledore...you don't know who sent it." Draco bewitched the landlady. Draco then left the pub and headed back to Hogwarts. Later on that afternoon, apparently Katie Bell had opened the package and gotten herself cursed and of course the trio witnessed it, having Harry automatically blame Draco because he saw him enter the bathroom. Snape was on the defense and asked for evidence which Harry had none. Rosemerta had ended up giving the lethal mead to Slughorn since he was going back to the castle to deliver it to Dumbledore. It was the next morning and everyone was pumped for quidditch that day that was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Of course Draco didn't attend, he decided to reside in the dungeons as he went over how everything crashed down in his life within this year. He knew that he was alone now at this and nothing to honestly cling to. Luna noticed Draco wasn't playing seeker anymore nor was he watching in the stands which made her feel that maybe taking a break from their relationship was a bad idea.

Of course Gryffindor had won the match and were celebrating in their common room while Draco found himself standing alone at the top of the astronomy tower, looking over the grounds as he remained deep in his thoughts. His skin had become a little grey as he had bags under his eyes and had lost some weight - it was due to the stress he was enduring. After hours passed, Draco walked to the seventh floor and entered through the Room of Requirement, finding things that had been hidden in a dark, dim room and found the broken vanishing cabinet sitting there amongst the things. He began fixing the cabinet, little by little with the instructions he was given by the Borgin and Burkes shop owner and would eventually testing it out when he gotten the chance and ideas on how to exactly.

Draco had been neglecting his school work, particularly in Transfiguration and even neglected his prefect position in which would be taken from him eventually. After Transfiguration classes ended that day, McGonagall called him up. "Mr. Malfoy, i need to speak with you in my office." McGonagall claimed. Draco got a little worried that he might've been caught by McGonagall for his attempts at the headmaster but luckily it wasn't the case. "I've noticed you have been slacking in class and not turning in your homework. Is something taking you away from your schoolwork?" McGonagall asked in concern. Draco shook his head. "Not particularly." Draco replied. McGonagall knew there was something but decided to not press further. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a weeks detention." McGonagall issued. Draco rolled his eyes before nodding, he knew it was another thing to add to his list of burdens piled on his shoulders.


	9. Missing You

**Chapter nine:**

 _Missing You_

The night passed and the next day came. Draco had barely slept that night from the stress and pressure that surrounded him. Classes went on as usual and Draco had to sit through his Slytherin house yapping and staring at him the entire time when they had meals. After the last class, Draco then had to attend an hour long detention with McGonagall to complete one of five, as it was a school week detention. As punishment, McGonagall had him stack books in order before dusting off her book shelves. Later that night, Draco had taken an apple to the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, testing it out after fixing it to the best of his ability. Placing the apple in the cabinet, he closed it and spoke the incantation softly. " _Harmonia Nectere Passus_." Draco spoke in a whisper not once but twice. Suddenly, there was a swift, light noise and Draco then decided to open the door of the cabinet. Spotting his apple had disappeared, he closed the cabinet once again muttered the incantation, waiting a little longer this time. Opening once more, Draco saw his apple again but upon picking it up, he noticed there was a bite in it.

Hermione was upset about what went on during the Gryffindor celebration with Ron and Lavender kissed. They had to find dates to the Slug club party and Hermione secretly asked Cormac Mclaggen instead of Ron but Harry didn't have a date, but heeding Hermione's warning against taking just anyone, he figured he would find someone cool and logical. Luna was in the Great Hall reading when Harry came up to her. "Hey Luna." Harry greeted. Luna set her book down and smiled at Harry, though inside she was a little sad. "Hi Harry." Luna replied. Harry found out by word of mouth from his group of friends that Luna had split from Draco and thought he could cheer her up. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me tonight?" Harry asked. Luna took a moment to think, feeling bad that he was Draco's rival yet he was her friend too. "I would love to go." Luna replied. They then went back to their dormitories and got ready for the party, meeting down the hallway.

Luna wore a spiraled, silver dress that uniquely represented Luna while Harry was in basic black. Draco had just gotten out of the Room of Requirement and began to pass the birdcage that hung above before hiding behind a pillar, spotting Luna with Harry dressed for a party. Draco felt the fire of jealousy rise up within him, watching as she took Harry's hand made the jealousy even worse for Draco even though for Luna, it was just a friendship she had with Harry. As they began to walk, Draco hid himself in the corridor on some stairs, the pillar hiding some view of him. "I've never been to this part of the castle. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see. It's why I wear shoes to bed." Luna explained as she walked with Harry towards the Christmas music playing from the party. When they entered the party, Slughorn greeted them before going to other people while Luna spoke with a stout, bespectacled man named Eldred Worple. "Hello dear, I'm Eldred Worple." Eldred introduced. "I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said softly as she took in the fancy party decor. "Lovegood, did you say? I once encountered a seriously unbalanced man by that name at a book signing. Claimed to run a magazine..." Eldred stated, Luna had walked off, talking to the man while Harry walked off, finding Hermione hidden behind a curtain, trying to hide from Cormac. "Yes, that's my father, Xenophilius. He writes the Quibbler." she replied .

Meanwhile, Draco found himself caught up in jealousy so he decided to gate-crash the party without being invited. Wearing his all black suit, he lingered in the corridor near the party, attempting to spy on Harry and Luna before Filch caught him. "What are you doing here in this corridor? Not supposed to be out of bed after hours." Filch spewed. Draco glared. "I was invited to Slughorn's party, you _cretin_." Draco sneered. Filch grabbed Draco from the back collar of his coat and gripped his forearm, dragging him into the party while Draco attempted to get loose from Filch's grip. "Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Draco spat out in frustration. Everyone turned their attention to the scene that played by the entrance, including Luna's attention. "Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch addressed. Draco had gave up on the struggle from Filch's grip upon noticing Luna's eyes on him, locking eyes for a mere second. "Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing. Happy?" Draco confessed, looking away from Luna and found Snape approaching him. "I'll escort him out." Snape told Filch. Draco then forced himself free from Filch's grip, piercing his eyes at Snape. "Certainly... _Professor_." Draco said, a little hostile. Slughorn had excused the interruption since it was a day before Christmas Eve therefore Draco wasn't punished. Luna figured he had seen her come to the party with Harry and it was why he was lurking, possibly. She didn't know why else he would try to crash the party.

Snape had escorted Draco out of the party and to the furthest empty, murky hallway in which of course, Harry couldn't help but follow them from afar to overhear them from the other hall that connected at the corner. "Did you hex Katie Bell, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked bluntly, blocking Draco from walking further as Draco slumped against the wall. "Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. Either way, she wasn't the target. What's it to you?" Draco replied, refusing to tell the truth. "I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow-" Snape explained before being interrupted by Draco. "I don't need _protection_. I was chosen for this! Out of all others. Me! And I won't fail him." Draco snapped. Draco didn't want to mess up this mission and risk facing the consequences alone if someone helped him. He wanted to prove that he wasn't useless either. "You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you!" Snape practically begged Draco to let him help, as Snape knew more than the students knew concerning Dumbledore and Voldemort. "No! I was chosen. This is my moment!" Draco reassured, losing his temper. Harry had overheard everything and knew his suspicions were true, feeling bad for Luna who has no idea what Draco has been up to and also that Draco was attempting something but wasn't sure what it was.

Draco and Snape had left the hallway and down the staircase to the bottom level to the dungeons where Snape escorted him. Harry stayed there for a moment to let it sink in before he began to walk back, running into Luna who had been looking for him. "I was wondering where you went." Luna stated. Harry sighed. "Sorry, i just needed some fresh air." Harry stated. Luna had an expression of sadness on her face when she nodded. "Is everything okay, Luna?" Harry asked. Luna shrugged. "Just seeing Draco tonight, he seemed upset. More so hurt. I feel bad, Harry." Luna explained. Harry didn't know what to exactly say but after what he heard, he knew it was best if Luna kept her distance from Draco. "I think its good that you give him time to clear his head. He's been acting quite odd lately." Harry explained. Luna remained quiet. "I think its best that you keep your distance from Draco...i just overheard him and Professor Snape...he's not good, Luna." Harry added, hoping she would heed his warning. Luna sighed. "I suppose." she replied, thinking that he's possibly stressed or getting sick.

It was the next morning and everyone had gotten on the Hogwarts Express to go home for Winter break in which they left Christmas Eve and returned a day after New Years. Draco walked past Harry and Hermione in their compartment as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, glancing a glare at Harry before passing by them towards the back where he normally sat. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as a few others passed by before Luna joined them in the compartment. "He looks different, don't you think? Almost... ill." Hermione pointed out to Harry. "Who could tell the difference?" Harry replied, bitter towards his rival, Draco. Luna got curious. "Who looks ill?" Luna asked. Hermione looked at Luna, her expression fell to concern. "Draco." Hermione said hesitantly. Luna looked down for a moment, obviously worried before looking back up to them. "Maybe i should talk to him." Luna replied. Harry glanced over at Luna. "I don't think its a good idea." Harry insisted. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?" Hermione asked. Harry felt awkward in discussing what he heard. "I overheard Draco and Snape talking last night. He's up to something and i honestly think he's a death eater." Harry speculated. Luna darted her eyes at Harry. "You honestly believe he's a death eater?" Hermione said in an amused tone. "I'm serious." Harry pointed out. "Then what was said?" Hermione asked. "He said he didn't want protection and that he was chosen." Harry said, leaving out the bit about the unbreakable vow until he knew what it was. Luna got up with her Quibbler and set it down before stepping out of their compartment. Hermione sighed. "It could mean anything." Hermione pointed out, Harry shrugged.

Hermione left the compartment as well to follow Luna before Ron went into the compartment with Harry. "Question...how much do you know about an unbreakable vow?" Harry asked. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Unbreakable Vow. You're sure that's what Snape said." Ron reassured. "Positive. Why?" Harry replied. "It's just, well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow." Ron explained. Harry rose an eyebrow. "I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough." Harry pointed out. Ron sighed. "No, you don't understand - Oh, bloody hell.." Ron began to speak before spotting Lavender through the glass of the door, fogging it up before drawing a heart, making Ron uneasy before leaving. "Lovely." Harry commented. "All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look." Ron insisted. Harry began chuckling. "I'll take your word for it." Harry claimed before bringing it up again. "So what happens? If you break an Unbreakable Vow?" he asked again. Ron sighed. "You die." Ron stated. Meanwhile, Luna had made her way to the back of the train, spotting Draco sitting practically by himself near the window despite his Slytherin cronies being nearby in other compartments, even Blaise didn't sit near him. Luna approached and slid into the seat across from him while Hermione watched from a distance to make sure she was okay - it was a Slytherin area after all.

Draco kept his eyes staring out the window while Luna sat there. Of course he noticed her presence but didn't have anything to say since she broke up with him. Luna noticed that Draco did look a little ill and felt bad. "Draco." Luna spoke softly. Draco inadvertently looked at her in the corner of his eye before looking back through the window at the snowy green pasture of hills. Luna frowned. "Please look at me." Luna pleaded. Draco then turned his attention onto Luna. Luna noticed he had looked very tiresome. "What is going on?" Luna asked in concern. Draco looked down, knowing it wasn't hard to tell by his actions and appearance that he was acting different. Hermione left them to go back to the compartment with Harry but noticed Ron there and the foggy glass, causing her to walk off. "Doesn't matter." Draco muttered in reply to Luna, his expression remained morose. Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course it does-" Luna stated before the train came to a stop as they arrived in London. "Stop acting like you care...you're just getting information for _Potter_." Draco replied in a careless tone, of course it was of hurt. He stood up and began grabbing his things. "Draco, that's not true!" Luna said in frustration. Draco looked at her for a mere second as he gripped his walking stick and brief case as everyone left their trunks at Hogwarts over the holiday break. "I saw you with Potter last night...doesn't matter." Draco remarked in a snarky tone before walking down the train to get off and onto the platform. Draco had a mix of hurt from the break up and jealousy within him on top of the stress he was enduring but of course he hated treating Luna like he did.

Luna sat there in shock of what he said before getting up and leaving the train as well along with everyone. While everyone was on Christmas break, Draco remained in his bedroom at the Malfoy manor most of the time. His mother, Narcissa, was still at home but that was it. His mother felt bad for her son having to do such a hard task and pampered him while he was home, attempted to make him eat more but Draco was stubborn. It was empty most of the time besides Bellatrix popping in to check on how Draco's mission was going once before disappearing again to inform Voldemort. The guilt fled over him on not only how he lost Luna but now how he spoke to her. He figured along with all this stress over the mission that basically was ruining his life, he had possibly lost Luna - the one person he showed his real self to. At the thought of that, Draco found himself alone in his large bedroom, crying. From time to time, he had thought of writing Luna but refrained himself. Meanwhile, Luna was at home with her father and he could tell that she was a little down about something. "Mind telling me what's on your mind, pumpkin?" Xenophilius asked. Luna sighed as she sat on the chair in their tiny living room. "Well, i broke up with Draco...because he's been distant because of something, i suppose pressure from his parents. He wouldn't tell me. I feel bad now because he looks rather ill now." Luna explained. Xenophilius felt bad for his daughter. "Last i heard his father was in Azkaban, perhaps he's going through a lot with losing him. Don't feel bad...he knows he lost a gem. He will come around, i hope." Xenophilius told his daughter. During the holiday break, Harry had stayed with the Weasleys and had gotten information from Arthur suspecting Draco was interested in a vanishing cabinet.

After the holiday break had came to an end, everyone had gotten back onto the Hogwarts express to go back to the school. Draco of course sat in the back like usual but his skin still was grayed and his weight was still the same despite losing some of his eye bags over the break. When the train arrived back at Hogwarts, everyone got settled back in and Draco began walking along the hall to spot the birdcage once more, figuring an idea to use a living thing to test out the vanishing cabinet later before making his way to detention once again but this time he had to finish his missing assignments. A couple months had passed and the night came, it was stormy with lightning and thunder. Draco had gone up the hall on the seventh floor to head into the Room of Requirement but first, with the lightning bolt that had struck outside, Draco had snatched the white bird from the birdcage before sneaking up the corridor while Harry had been on the same floor but only saw shadows.

Harry followed the shadow up the corridor to find no one around - Draco had entered the Room of Requirement. While in the Room of Requirement, Draco had opened the vanishing cabinet and placed the white bird in it and closed the cabinet. " _Harmonia Nectere Passus_." he spoke the incantation. He opened the cabinet and the bird was gone. He closed the door once more, speaking the incantation. Draco finds a white feather clung to the cuff of his jacket and takes it, turns it in the light. He looks at it briefly before he turns back to the cabinet and slowly opens it to find the bird appear again but dead. Draco stands there alone and whimpering for a while, witnessing exactly how dangerous the death eaters are and the pressure of this mission getting to him. Meanwhile, Luna was doing her schoolwork from the first day back after the holidays and often thought about getting back with Draco despite his behavior.

It was the next morning and the rumors about Ron almost dying from tampered mead that Slughorn had, having Dumbledore find out that Slughorn was going to deliver it to him but forgot and Harry having to save him. The trio sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, Luna joined them at the table as they paid attention to Lavender who was upset from being dumped by Ron in the hospital wing. Katie Bell had returned from St. Mungos after being cursed by the necklace that morning after being gone for a few months. "That's Katie. That's Katie Bell." Hermione pointed out to Harry. Harry then got up and went over to her to ask questions. "How are you, Katie?" Harry asked. Katie sighed. "I know you're going to ask, Harry. But I don't know who cursed me. I've tried to remember. Honestly, but I just...can't." Katie trailed off before looking over Harry to spot Draco walking into the Great Hall after testing out the last bird from the cage into the vanishing cabinet, her expression falling blank. Luna noticed Draco arrive as well before watching him leave nervously. Harry looked over to see Draco's expression stunned before Draco decided to flee the Great Hall.

Luna got up and ran after Draco before Harry followed. Draco had sweat on his forehead as he steadily walked down the hall, loosening his Slytherin tie before entering the boy's bathroom. Upon entering, Draco approached the sink with a mirror facing him before quickly removing his sweater vest over his head and leaned over the sink, looking up at his reflection noticing how much stress has affected him. Draco then began to break down crying as he crouched over the sink in tears. Then moments later, he spotted a figure in the corner mirror - it was Luna. Spotting her in the doorway, Draco turned around fast to see that Luna was there despite the mirror. Luna witnessed him crying and knew something he was hiding must have been very bad. "Draco, i want to talk to you..." Luna said softly, she didn't know exactly what to say but said something. "I don't like seeing you hurt." she added. Draco had paused for a moment from his breakdown and as he was about to respond, Harry showed up and stepped in front of Luna and took a couple steps inside. Draco's expression changed, worried about being exposed and he instantly casted a spell at Harry but missed and hit a lamp in the bathroom, causing it to shatter. Harry draws his own wand and casted a spell that hits a cistern before Draco ducked, causing water to spew out to the ceiling and rain to the ground. Draco was full of rage having Harry there, fueled by hate and jealousy before he casted another spell, having it hit a corner wall where Harry ran behind before silence became deafening with the sound of running water. Luna had stood there stunned at the fight going on before her eyes, hoping they would come to their senses before anyone got hurt. Harry then bent down on the ground to look under the row of stalls before Draco had the same idea and shot a spell at Harry, causing Harry to stand up and run down the walkway, passing the stalls. Draco appears and points his wand at Harry. " _Cruci_ -" Draco was about to cast one of the unforgivable curses before Harry cut him off, hitting him with a spell. " _SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Harry casted, not knowing what it would cause but had only read the scribbles in his potion book.

Draco had fell onto the puddle of water on the floor of the bathroom, blood spurting from his face and slashes oozing with blood along his body as the water around him turned into a pool of blood. Once Luna saw Draco get hit, she ran down the hall to find a professor. "Help! I need help!" Luna shouted in panic. Luckily, Snape had just turned the corner after not only hearing the ruckus from down the hall but Luna's pleas for help. "Professor Snape, Harry and Draco were fighting and Draco is seriously hurt." Luna stated as she followed Snape. "Where?" Snape said in a rushed tone. "Boys bathroom." Luna replied, following him back to the boy's bathroom. As Luna approached the bathroom doorway, she peered in to see Snape rush over to Draco who was laying in a pool of his own blood and whimpering in pain. He didn't want to die. Harry slowly approached towards Draco before coming to a halt. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" Draco spat out to Harry through his whimpering. Harry looked at Snape before Snape looked back at him, causing Harry to feel guilty and leave the bathroom. Luna stood there watching Snape sit down and do the counter curse as she dared to step into the boy's bathroom and stand a couple steps away across from Draco. " _Vulnera Sanentur_..." Snape repeated several times as his wand went over every wound, the blood in the pool of water drawing back into Draco.

As Snape did the counter curse, Draco turned his attention to Luna in order to focus on something positive for a moment as his wounds were getting healed before he would have to return to his stressful life trying to fulfill this mission. Luna locked her eyes with Draco's as he was being healed, in shock that Harry would do such a thing. After Snape was finished with the counter curse, Draco's wounds had gotten healed despite a couple blood stains on his water soaked cut up shirt. Snape sent Draco to the hospital wing to make sure he was one hundred percent healed and Luna followed. Meanwhile, Harry told Hermione, Ron and Ginny what he had done from guilt and Harry and Ginny went up to the Room of Requirement to hide the potions book with the scribbles before discovering the vanishing cabinet and opening it to see the black bird fly out of it. In the hospital wing, Draco laid on the bed in his cut up shirt while Luna sat beside him and watched as Snape talked to Madam Pomfrey before leaving and she went to check his chest and face before pouring something in a cup for him to drink. "Drink this, it should make sure there's nothing internally wrong." Pomfrey insisted. Draco took the cup and took a gulp, squinting his eyes to the taste of sourness before laying his head back down on the bed. "I can't believe Harry did that." Luna said softly. Draco sighed. "Well, your new _boyfriend_ almost killed me." Draco replied, of course in jealousy. Luna frowned. "Harry is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend." Luna corrected him. Before looking down at her hands before looking at him again. "So, you're not with Potter?" Draco asked. Luna knew right there that Draco was jealous. "No. I only feel that way about you." Luna confessed.

Draco felt a little relieved on that part before taking another sip from the cup, again it was sour. "Ugh, this is absolutely disgusting." Draco said out loud. Pomfrey looked over at Draco from another student's bedside. "What did you think it was? Pumpkin juice?" Pomfrey stated. Draco rolled his eyes. Luna was giggling. "Want some?" Draco offered Luna who shook her head. "No." she replied, still giggling. Draco scrunched his nose after seeing how much he had left to ingest as Luna calmed down. "I am worried about you though. Didn't like seeing you cry. I miss you." Luna stated, once again taking his hand into hers. Draco missed her too but he still had to finish his mission, he had no choice. "Honestly...I've missed you too, more than you could Imagine." Draco trailed off, looking down at their hands as he got lost in his thoughts. Luna smiled at his words, she could tell that he did too especially when he broke into the Christmas party. "I think our break should be over, you know. If you want." Luna insisted. Draco looked back up at her, thinking. He knew once he killed Dumbledore, he wouldn't be welcomed back to the school, at least for the rest of the year and Luna would no longer trust him. "i do...but one thing...for whatever reason, please don't change your mind about me." Draco replied, making sure his dark mark wasn't showing. Luna tilted her head a little as she looked at Draco, furrowing her eyebrows. "I won't. Like last time with Umbridge, then your dad, i know it's not the real you." Luna explained. Draco hoped that she would not go back on her words. "I trust you." Luna added. Draco then was convinced she trusted him. "Good." Draco replied.

Draco set the cup down on the table next to him and began to sit up on the bed. Pomfrey had exited the room with the other student who was healed which left the hospital wing empty with just he and Luna. Draco placed his right hand onto Luna's left cheek and pulled her into a kiss, kissing her softly as she gave into it. Draco, deep inside, truly missed Luna. The kiss was then interrupted when Madam Pomfrey walked in which left them feeling awkward. "Oh, sitting up are we? You must be feeling better, Mr. Malfoy. Best be up and on your way." Pomfrey ordered. Draco then got up and walked out of the hospital wing with Luna. Little did they know, within the next day, Draco would be face to face with Dumbledore.


	10. Darkness Falls

**Chapter ten:**

 _Darkness Falls_

The day had passed and it was now dusk. Harry had used the felix felicis potion and went to gather a memory from Slughorn while Draco had gotten out of the hospital with Luna. "Want to go to the Room of Requirement to talk?" Luna asked innocently. Draco froze in his tracks at the idea of the Room of Requirement in which he had been using all year. "Actually, i much prefer the corridor." Draco insisted, knowing that he had been using the Room of Requirement for some time now for his deadly mission but what Draco didn't know was the room could be different for everyone depending on their need the room heard. "It's not very private though." Luna pointed out, she didn't want anyone to over hear them or interrupt. Draco figured that he didn't have to exactly show her anything in the room, if it was the same room he used so he caved. "Okay, let's do the Room of Requirement then. But let me grab another... shirt." he replied, noticing his cut up one. Luna smiled. "Okay." she replied. In a hurry, Draco went to the dungeons while Luna waited outside the door and grabbed another white long sleeve shirt and headed back out before Luna pulled him along to the seventh floor and entered the Room of Requirement, Luna then took a seat on the sofa.

Draco decided to change his shirt quickly, his left side facing Luna. He pulled his cut up shirt off and unfolded his new one, not noticing his dark mark was revealed to Luna, he wasn't used to having it yet, before sliding his new shirt on. Luna watched as he took off his shirt and put a new one on, unable to help herself from eyeing him head to toe before noticing the dark mark on his left arm. "What's that?" Luna asked, pointing to his arm that was now covered by a white sleeve. "My shirt sleeve." Draco played off, realizing he had unintentionally revealed his dark mark. Draco walked over to the sofa and sat down before Luna took his left arm and rolled up the sleeve. "That. It's the dark mark isn't it?" Luna asked. Draco expressed the look of guilt on his face that he had gotten caught. "Luna...you don't understand." Draco stated. Luna frowned before letting go of his arm. "Understand what? I never thought you would be a death eater. You said you don't like what your parents do." Luna explained, feeling hurt and stood up from the sofa. "I have no choice... I wasn't given a choice when you-know-who showed up on my doorstep and gave me a task. I didn't give him permission to give me this on my arm..." Draco explained in an apprehensive tone and a brooding expression.

Draco then stood up as well, taking her hand into his in order for her to look at him. "Luna, don't you see... _i have to do this_! Or he will kill me..." Draco stated in a desperate plea, trailing at the end in hopes that she would understand as his expression remained worried. Luna now knew why he was acting odd since the start of the year and looked ill, this is what he was going through. "What is it that you have to do?" Luna asked, breaking the mere silence. Draco couldn't reveal that aspect even to the most trustworthy person he knew. "If i tell anyone, he will kill me. Please just...tomorrow night, be somewhere safe." he warned her out of love. Luna sighed, nodding. "I believe you." she replied as she sat back down on the sofa, Draco did the same. Luna could tell that Draco wasn't like the rest of the death eaters, he wasn't vicious and hateful as they were. "I just don't want lose you because of this." Draco added before looking down at their hands. "You're not much of a threat...really." Luna replied, smiling gently as she moved in closer. Draco flashed a small, faint smile onto his lips. "Well, i suppose that's a good thing." he replied, causing Luna to give a small chuckle before easing in and kissed her softly, tenderly, showing how much he loved her. Draco knew this might be the last alone time with Luna he may have since he would most likely be leaving with the death eaters tomorrow night, so he wanted to make the best of it. It might be a memory he would have to live with for a long while. Luna kissed him back just as softly before it came passionate. Draco slowly kissed down her jaw line and down the crook of her neck slowly as he brushed back her long, blond hair and moved back to her lips before resting his head against hers gently as both of their eyes remained shut. Luna enjoyed the attention and everything Draco had done, was new for her.

Draco had fallen head over heels in love with Luna as Luna had with Draco as well, no one had ever expected this even Draco himself - a Slytherin bully with an inner sensitive heart with an innocent Ravenclaw that most knew to be weird and odd. As Luna normally tried to see the good in people, she saw the good in Draco and tried to ignore the bad qualities, that's who exactly Draco needed. After spending a couple hours in the Room of Requirement, Luna and Draco went to dinner in the Great Hall, holding hands before separating to their tables, Hermione noticing they were back together again. Draco sat at his Slytherin table while she sat with the Gryffindors, over hearing her friends talk though she never holds grudges, she was still disappointed in Harry in almost killing Draco. "I'm positive that Malfoy is a death eater." Harry stated in confidence. Luna turned her attention at the statement while Hermione gave Harry a look. "What?" Harry stated before Hermione gestured toward Luna. "I don't think he is. I don't think he's evil to be one." Luna replied. Of course Luna knew Draco had the dark mark and was considered one because of that but she knew he wasn't one by choice and he wasn't evil like real death eaters were. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm still positive that he is." Harry declared. Hermione sighed. "Well, no one knows for certain." Hermione clarified. Luna turned her gaze onto Draco at the Slytherin table who was picking at his food with a fork, looking down before glancing over at Luna to form a light, quick smile. Once dinner was finished, Draco decided to walk Luna back to her dormitory in Ravenclaw tower, causing looks from the trio in Gryffindor. "Goodnight." Draco spoke, but before he could leave, Luna gently pulled him back and gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips; of course Luna liked the idea of being able to kiss her crush now turned boyfriend whenever she wanted. Draco smiled briefly, locking eyes with her before he headed to the Slytherin dungeons for the rest of the night.

The next day was even more added pressure for Draco knowing that tonight was the night the death eaters planned to meet him in the school. He had to plan out a cold blood execution of Dumbledore since the two attempts didn't work beforehand. The trio had been figuring out where Draco had been disappearing to the entire day and hearing about the vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burkes meanwhile Draco found himself standing at the top of the astronomy tower during the day, thinking and planning out the what he was going to be doing for an hour or two. When Draco left the tower and entered the Great Hall for lunch, he felt very nauseous and immediately left the Great Hall towards the boys bathroom to vomit in an empty stall. Due to the stress, fear, and anxiety of his mission, it had caused his body to function abnormally. Leaving the stall, Draco looked at himself in the mirror after rinsing his mouth, noticing how pale he had become before leaving the bathroom, deciding to check into the hospital wing. Of course no one besides a few staff members knew Draco was in the hospital wing all afternoon and evening. He couldn't face Luna knowing hours later he would be considered a murderer.

As the hours passed, night fell and Draco laid in the bed at the hospital wing, staring at the ceiling. It was empty and dark in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey had turned in for the night. Taking this opportunity, Draco sat up, put his bare feet onto the floor and gotten his shoes back on while remaining in his black suit before leaving the hospital wing with his wand in hand. He made his way towards the Astronomy tower once again as he heard voices, including Dumbledore as Dumbledore had just returned to the school with Harry. Moments after Dumbledore urged Harry to hide and keep hidden, Draco took a breath and appeared with his wand pointing at Dumbledore. "Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it Summer?" Dumbledore greeted. Draco wasn't buying the small talk, he just wanted to get this over with after the year long misery he was put through. "Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco pointed out, his eyes looking around before quickly keeping his focus on the headmaster. "I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?" Dumbledore replied, turning it around on Draco. Draco was rather uneasy with the situation and didn't want to do this but was forced to. "Draco, you are no assassin..." Dumbledore added, trying to convince him otherwise. "How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." Draco stated, his voice was lacking confidence. Harry stayed hidden, watching the entire scene in awe. Draco was glad that Luna wasn't witnessing what he was doing. "Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?" Dumbledore refuted, merely testing Draco's true stance in the situation. Draco gripped his wand, procrastinating the killing curse that he knew but never dared to use. "He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco states impulsively, rolling up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing his dark mark though Dumbledore barely looked at it as he didn't care much. Harry below hidden under the stairs was in shock.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said, drawing his wand out. " _Expelliarumus_!" Draco casted immediately, having Dumbledore's wand fly out of his hand and onto the floor. Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand, worried about Dumbledore. "Well done, Draco. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy." Dumbledore pointed out. Draco was in awe of what he was doing and hesitated every moment he got, hoping someone would takeover or even butt in and stop the scene as anxiety poured over him. As the clouds got darker, Draco knew the death eaters were on their way in through his vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. "You're not alone. Are you. There are others. How?" Dumbledore speculated. A sneering smile played over Draco's lips. "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." Draco replied rapidly. "That cabinet has been broken for years." Dumbledore pointed out, not seeing how it would work. "I've been mending it." Draco explained. "Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin." Dumbledore guessed. "In Borgin and Burkes. They form-" Draco replied, then was cut off by the headmaster. "A passage, yes. Very good... I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco." Dumbledore pleaded, trying to help Draco not to commit the final unforgivable curse and to preserve his innocence. "I don't want your help! Don't you see! I have to do it! I have to!" Draco exclaimed in frustration, beginning to cry as he held his wand pointed at Dumbledore. " _I've got to kill you or he'll kill me._ " Draco added in a lower tone, almost a whisper. "Say that again, Draco. But aloud this time." Dumbledore mentioned, wanting Harry to hear Draco in order for him to understand.

Draco looked into Dumbledore's eyes and began to tremble. "I've noticed your fondness of Miss Lovegood, Draco. I believe she's a good influence, you two are quite a match." Dumbledore mentioned, another attempt to divert Draco from his stance. Draco was slowly lowering his wand at the mention of Luna, unable to fulfill the mission. Draco realized how much this would make him seem like a monster and didn't want Luna to see him as such. Before Draco could mutter a reply, someone walked in to join them. "Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore. Wandless and alone. Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco." Bellatrix taunts as she walks over to Draco, egging him on to continue while other death eaters walked in. Harry got angry at the sound of Bellatrix's voice and drew his wand as he watched. "Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order." Dumbledore responded to Bellatrix. "Love to, Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Bellatrix stated in a hasty, vulgar tone before turning to Draco again. "Do it..." Bellatrix added, pushing Draco to commit the murder. Draco then raised his wand once again at Dumbledore. Harry had his own wand positioned to cast before Snape appeared behind him with his wand drawn, gestures a hush to Harry, putting a finger to his lips: " _Shhh_." Snape hushed, causing Harry to lower his wand before slowly leaving.

"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way." Greyback sneered, causing Draco to look back at him before moving his attention back to Dumbledore. "No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's to do it!" Bellatrix spat towards Greyback before looking back to her nephew. "Go on, Draco. _Now_!" Bellatrix rushed Draco. Once again Draco raises his wand, his hand trembling with fear, not wanting to do this. "No." Snape stated as he appeared from behind Bellatrix and Draco, walking to Draco's right and caused Draco to lower his wand - this was the moment he was hoping for, an easy break from doing this murder. "Severus..." Dumbledore muttered. Harry watched on, nervous and scared. "Well, look who's here. Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?" Bellatrix mocked as she laughed devilishly. "Severus... _please_." Dumbledore insisted, having discussed this in secret with Snape on doing the favor to keep Draco from Azkaban. "I gave my word. I made a vow..." Snape trailed off, having it mean to both Dumbledore, Draco and Bellatrix as he didn't clarify it. Snape then raised his wand quickly, pointing at Dumbledore, pushing himself to do this. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Snape casted the unforgivable killing curse. The green light hit Dumbledore and then Dumbledore fell from the tower, dead. Harry was upset and angry. Draco was stunned, staring where Dumbledore once stood as the death eaters made their way out of the tower. "You can no longer stay here." Snape stated to Draco before he takes him by the scruff of the neck, forces him through the door, then follows before leading Draco and Bellatrix down the spiraling staircase. As they exited the castle around the corner, the students in pajamas and robes peer at the emerald sky, then turn and stare curiously at their teacher and the band of death eaters.

Luna was outside as well, noticing Draco leaving with them, locking eyes with Draco for a split second, who had a fearful expression, before Draco had to continue walking. Luna knew that Draco had no choice as he told her before but she didn't know that he was plotting to kill Dumbledore the entire time nor did she know if he even killed the headmaster himself. Bellatrix leered at a tiny first year, leans close to frighten the child. "Boo." she scares the first year before running off. An auror turns and is blasted off his feet as Snape and the others appear down to the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Draco stands there, looking back at Luna for another moment. "Draco! Draco!" Bellatrix shouted before she shoves him as she walked by. "They'll kill you if you stay." she stated in a teasing tone before lighting the hut fire. Snape looks back at a shouting voice to see Harry sprinting towards him as Draco watched the scene play out as Harry casted spells and attempted to cast the cruciatus curse but failed against Snape as Snape blocked each one, including his own spell. Draco watched as Snape peered over Harry before kicking away his wand and left to join the rest of the death eaters before having to run through the forbidden forest that was dark and vanishing. Draco was upset and afraid of what had just happened and knowing he couldn't return to Hogwarts, he wasn't sure if he would ever see Luna again. He wasn't sure on what she had thought of him now as the students mourned the death of their headmaster.

They headed to Malfoy manor to meet with Voldemort. The meeting with Voldemort, verifying the mission was complete had gone well and Voldemort was rather impressed but knew Snape was the one to fulfill the mission, putting his full trust in him but decided that he will break Lucius out of Azkaban. After the death eaters and Voldemort left the mansion, Draco was left there alone with his mother, Narcissa. "Good news, Draco. Your father will be out soon." Narcissa stated, noticing her son's shock as he stayed at the table. Draco was overwhelmed with what happened the entire night; no longer welcomed at Hogwarts, almost used the killing curse on the headmaster, headmaster killed because of him and the possibility of never able to see Luna again. He didn't know what the following year would hold.

Meanwhile, after the mourning of Dumbledore happened, Luna found Harry with Ron and Hermione the following morning in the Great Hall, it was silent up until her arrival. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Luna noticed their attention was on her, as she was dating the one who was part of Dumbledore's murder though they all knew Snape had killed Dumbledore directly, Harry made it clear that night on who done it. "Do you think Malfoy would've done it?" Ron asked curiously, breaking the silence. Luna didn't witness it either but saw the fearful look on Draco's face when he left. "No, he was lowering his wand. I don't think he would've done it." Harry confessed. Luna was relieved, she knew Draco wasn't evil. The end of the school year went by and the students were sent home for the summer, some unsure of returning to Hogwarts.


	11. Unbreakable

**Chapter eleven:**

 _Unbreakable_

It was summer break after the incident of Dumbledore's death that left the entire school stunned. Draco was home in the Malfoy manor alone with his mother months after the meeting with Voldemort and Narcissa was eagerly awaiting her husband's return from Azkaban as Voldemort promised. Draco was in a gloomy state, sitting on his dark bed in his bedroom, replaying the last time he saw Luna when he left with the death eaters. He only hoped that she knew he didn't commit the murder, this was the only thing he had hoped Harry would've tattled on him about. Draco never expected to find the girl he would fall in love with this early in life, but he had. While Draco was preoccupied in his bedroom, Lucius had walked through the front door, greeted by his wife Narcissa. "Welcome home, Lucius." Narcissa greeted lightly. Lucius closed the front door and stepped into the living room in the big, quiet mansion. "Where's Draco?" Lucius asked. Narcissa walked up to Lucius and gave him a quick peck before looking towards Draco's bedroom. "He's in his room." Narcissa replied. Lucius had decided to walk to Draco's bedroom and opened his door. "I much prefer if you knocked." Draco stated in irritation, thinking it was his mother or Bellatrix stopping by. Lucius bit his cheek, feeling insulted. "I rather you not speak to me in that manner, _Draco_..." Lucius stated in arrogance.

Draco then turned his gaze to his father the moment he heard his voice before standing up. " _Father_...i see that you are back." Draco replied, noticing his father was like his old self. "I suppose you haven't heard..." Draco added shortly after. Lucius took a few steps inside from the doorway before coming to a halt. "Heard what, exactly?" Lucius asked curiously. Draco kept his expression flat as he stood there across from his father. "I was given a mission from you-know-who at the beginning of the year." Draco informed. Lucius honestly didn't like the idea of his son having a mission but had hoped he didn't let down Voldemort. "And?" Lucius simply asked arrogantly. Draco but his cheek. "It was accomplished. Though it made me have a rather miserable school year." Draco pointed out. Lucius looked around his bedroom before placing his eyes back onto his son. "I suppose this was the killing of the headmaster, no doubt?" Lucius questioned, he had heard news of Dumbledore's death since leaving Azkaban. "Yes." Draco replied quickly. There was a mere silence before there was noise coming from the living room in which both Lucius and Draco exited to the living room, spotting the other death eaters and of course, Voldemort issuing an immediate meeting.

They gathered at the table with Voldemort at one end of the table at the front while Draco sat on his father's right and Narcissa on her husband's left at the middle of the table. Draco was always nervous when he was around Voldemort, it seemed he had inherited that trait from his father. Draco looked up to spot an unconscious woman revolving slowly near the ceiling, as if suspended by an invisible rope whom he recognized as a professor from Hogwarts, Charity Burbage. His attention broke when he heard footsteps echoing in the room, Snape had just arrived, late. Lucius didn't even look over when Snape arrived but kept his eyes on his wand, nervous. "Severus. I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way. Come. I've saved you a seat." Voldemort spoke as he grinned. Snape walked over and took a seat, looking at Voldemort. "You know our hosts, of course, Severus. Narcissa in particular has been most hospitable. Lucius, on the other hand, is, I fear, burdened by my presence. Are you, Lucius?" Voldemort questioned the older Malfoy. Lucius turned his focus onto Voldemort nervously before parting his lips to reply. "My lord?" Lucius spoke hesitantly. "Are you burdened?" Voldemort repeated. Lucius actually was but didn't want to insult Voldemort in risk of dire consequences. "My lord is always welcome here." Narcissa replied for Lucius. Voldemort simply ignored Lucius as he was slightly irritating him before putting his focus onto Snape. "You bring news I trust, Severus?" Voldemort asked. Snape was watching Nagini on the floor beside Voldemort before turning his attention onto Voldemort. "It will happen Saturday next. At nightfall." Snape informed. "And this information comes..." Voldemort trailed off, questioning Snape. "...from the source we discussed." Snape informed once more.

Corban Yaxley, whom worked for the Ministry of Magic, was sitting at the table as well and decided to put in his own input. "I have heard differently, my lord. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the night before he turns seventeen." Yaxley stated. "This is a false trail. The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time, he is known to be susceptible." Snape refuted. Voldemort looked over at the two before a squat man spoke. "Well, they've got that right, then, haven't they?" the man spoke before he began cackling. Voldemort then raised his hand to silence the room. Draco remained quiet the entire time as he just listened on, he didn't want to be here. "Pius, what say you?" Voldemort asked Pius Thicknesse for his opinion. Pius looked up after staring at Nagini, keeping his gaze placid. "One hears many things, my lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear." Pius replied. Voldemort was merely amused at the response. "Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius. Where will he be taken? The boy?" Voldemort questioned Snape. Pius became relieved. Snape pursed his lips for a second before parting them in reply. "To a safehouse. Likely the home of someone in the Order. I'm told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him. We may have compromised the Ministry, but there are those who remain loyal to him. As long as the Ministry stands, his allies within will have the means at their disposal to insure his safety." Snape informed.

Draco kept looking up at the dangling professor at the ceiling, deep down feeling sorry for her knowing her fate. "My lord, if I might, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I'd like to kill the boy." Bellatrix blurted out, catching Voldemort's attention right before a wail came from the floorboards, causing irritation to fall on Voldemort. "Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?!" Voldemort spewed. "Yes, m-my lord. Right away, my lord." Wormtail replied then scrambled away. Voldemort then looked over to Bellatrix. "As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. But I face an unfortunate complication. It has recently come to my attention that my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one another. Which means, if I am to kill him... I will have to do it with another's wand." Voldemort explained, looking around at the faces in the room, everyone remained nervous and not wanting to give up their wand. "Come now. Surely one of you would like the honor? What about...you, Lucius?" Voldemort spoke, standing up and walking over to Lucius. Lucius stiffened when he heard his name. Draco remained facing forward as Voldemort passed him to his father, terrified.

Lucius looks up at Voldemort, sallow looking. "I require your wand." Voldemort commanded, holding out his hand. Lucius scanned the room, everyone besides Snape avoided eye contact with him and he then turned to his son, Draco, who met his father's eyes for a brief moment before looking away. Narcissa had to wake Lucius to reality as she touched his wrist. Lucius then hands his wand over to Voldemort whom looked at it and held it to his ear. "Do I detect elm?" Voldemort asked. "Yes, my lord." Lucius stated quickly. "And the core?" Voldemort asked once more. "Dragon-dragon heartstring." Lucius replied, trembling. Voldemort nods, getting a feel for the wand, then he shifts his eyes to catch Lucius staring at his wand on the table. "My wand? You can't possibly think I would give you _my_ wand." Voldemort spoke as he was merely insulted. Lucius looked up at Voldemort, remaining speechless. "No, my lord." Lucius replied nervously, looking away. "I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late...what is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?" Voldemort asked. Of course the Malfoys weren't happy, they were basically picked on by Voldemort but Draco was unhappy due to the mission he was given, nearly losing the girl he loved. "Nothing – nothing, my Lord!" Lucius answered. "Such lies, _Lucius_ …" Voldemort stated, displeased. Voldemort then returned to his seat.

"A happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week, Lucius, Bellatrix?" Voldemort pointed out. "I don't know what you mean, my Lord." Bellatrix replied, confused. "I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." Voldemort explained. There was an eruption of laughter from around the table of the news about their niece Nymphadora Tonks. "She is no niece of ours, my Lord!" Bellatrix she shouted over the laughter. "What say you, Draco?" Voldemort asked, putting his hand up to silence everyone, Draco looked over at Voldemort. "Will you babysit the cubs?" he asked. The laughter resumed and Draco looked in embarrassment at his father, who was staring down into his own lap in shame of his niece. Draco didn't like being considered a laughing stock in his own home, where he used to consider his safe house. "Enough." Voldemort silenced the room again before turning to Snape. "Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" Voldemort asked. Snape looked at his coworker before turning back to Voldemort. "Ah, yes." Snape answered briefly, not wanting Voldemort to think he was friends with the witch. "And you, Draco?" Voldemort asked curiously. Draco immediately shook his head, wanting to divert the attention from himself. The woman awoke and Draco stopped looking at her, feeling awkward. "But you would not have taken her classes." Voldemort stated, looking at Draco. "Of course not, sir." Draco spoke as respectful as he could, not wanting to get on Voldemort's bad side.

Voldemort paused for a moment after Draco answered before he went to test out the wand, flicking it at the woman floating at the ceiling, having her float down the table. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them. To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged. I, of course, take a contrary view. But we're all civilized here. All adults. We can agree to disagree." Voldemort explained, raising the wand to the woman. "Severus, please. We're friends..." Charity Burbage begged, tearful. Snape remained silent. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort casted, killing the woman. Draco looked at her when she hit the table, feeling guilty witnessing the death. "Nagini... dinner." Voldemort called the snake, it slithered on the table and gobbled up the corpse of the woman. After the meeting, the death eaters left the manor and it was instructed for them to meet up on the 27th of July to try to kill Harry and plan the attack, but Lucius was unsure if he would be taking part since he had no wand as Voldemort was using it.

Draco found out that they would be keeping prisoners in their cellar after the meeting, having one already brought there and questioned prior to the meeting, Ollivander the wand maker. This idea made Draco feel uneasy but it wasn't his idea to change. He was also surprised to see what he had seen with killing of the witch who taught at Hogwarts but he assumed it was better her than him, it would've been him if he didn't complete the mission previously he figured. Draco began to walk to his bedroom before a voice called out, causing him to halt. " _Draco_..." Lucius spoke in a hoarse tone. Draco looked back at his father before Narcissa appeared at Lucius' side. "Yes?" Draco asked, piercing his eyes towards his parents. "I know the task wasn't what you wanted and it got me out of Azkaban...i know it was because of me...but i..." Lucius had a difficult time expressing himself outside of his arrogance. Narcissa stepped ahead of him towards Draco, Draco now focusing on his mother. "What your father means, is he appreciates what you did." Narcissa finished for Lucius. Draco then turned his gaze onto his father. "No problem." Draco muttered insincerely before walking off hastily. Narcissa sighed as the bedroom door slammed. "That went well." Lucius commented. Narcissa shook her head lightly before taking a seat on the leather sofa. "He had a rough year because of it. He even took your walking stick with him to school. Not to mention..." Narcissa explained, trailing off. "Do not tell me he's still with that _girl_ he took to that ball?" Lucius sneered. Narcissa frowned. " _Lucius_..." Narcissa warned. Lucius rolled his eyes before marching off.

Meanwhile Luna remained at home with her father, Xenophilius, smiling to herself in her bedroom as she thought about Draco. Though she wondered if she would see him again after he left with the death eaters that night. Xenophilius walked upstairs to Luna's bedroom with a letter in hand, knocking on her opened door. "Yes father?" Luna spoke, turning her focus onto her father. "We got an invite, you see...to a wedding." Xenophilius announced as he walked in and sat in front of her on the bed. Luna took the invite and read it. "Oh, its to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding on August 1st...it will be lovely. See my friends there and things." Luna stated. Luna wished she could've taken Draco as a date but despite the situation, she figured it would be awkward for him going to his rival's friend's family wedding. "Is everything okay?" her father asked in concern. Luna nodded. "Yes. Sort of. I just miss him, you know?" Luna explained. "Draco?" Xenophilius. "Yes. We got back together and I'm not sure if he will be in school the coming year. After everything." Luna explained. Xenophilius understood as he had been updated with the wizarding news. "You will see him again, I'm positive." Xenophilius encouraged. Luna smiled before her father got up, exited her room and continued his writing in the Quibbler, including articles that applauded Harry Potter and an obituary for Dumbledore. Luna was tempted on writing Draco a letter but she didn't want to make things difficult for him if he was surrounded by the death eaters.

As a week had passed, it was the 27th of July and that night was the planned attack on Harry Potter at the Dursley house. Lucius found out that he wasn't taking part in the attack since he had no wand as Wormtail wasn't taking part either. Draco didn't want any part of the attack that was happening that night despite not being considered anyway. As the attacked ended up a failure as Harry and the order had gotten to their safe house being the burrow, besides Madeye Moody, the death eaters departed. The next day, there was news that Snape was going to be the new headmaster and was appointing a few new professors, of course being death eaters known as the Carrows, so he knew he would be returning to Hogwarts. ' _Another dreadful year_.' Draco thought to himself. The only positive thing that would be this year was seeing Luna again though it may be harder to do so with a school run by death eaters. Draco got up and went to his silver table, sitting on the black chair and dipped his quill into ink. He began writing on the parchment paper, a letter he intended to send to Luna.

He wanted to inform her on the news he had overheard, without his parents or the death eaters finding out. He had planned a way to deliver the letter, in order to keep it secret, he would travel to Hogsmeade in order to send it off. After writing a lengthy letter to Luna, he sealed it in an envelope, leaving out his crest stamp for safety reasons but a simple dull seal replaced it, labeling it as ' _Luna Lovegood_ ' before placing it into his jacket pocket to hide. Getting up, he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where his parents sat. "I'm heading to Hogsmeade, i need a butter beer and time to think." Draco explained, remaining a morose expression. Narcissa sighed. "Okay, Draco. _Be safe_. But while you're there, pick me up some of that tea from Madam Puddifoot?" Narcissa replied. Draco nodded gently before exiting the mansion, knowing which tea his mother normally drank. He apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way to the Hogsmeade Post Office where dozens of owls were used for the public's mail shortly after purchasing a sugar quill from Honeydukes for Luna. Stepping in, Draco ignored some stares he got due to his classy suited up appearance and took out his letter. "I'd like to send this letter and uh, sweet directly to Luna Lovegood, at the Lovegood residence." Draco requested to the lady clerk at the counter. After paying 2 galleons and 5 knuts, they wrapped the sugar quill in a wrapping paper, tied it to the back of the letter with a string then attached his letter to a dark charcoal Great Horned owl after stamping the letter with the Hogsmeade stamp and the owl flew off. Draco then continued through Hogsmeade and stopped by the tea shop for his mother then grabbed a butter beer before returning home to Malfoy manor.

Luna sat on her favorite chair in their tiny living room when she noticed a dark owl fly to their cottage. Luna opened the front door in time to step out and have the owl land on her arm. Taking the letter with an item attached to it from the owl's beak, the owl then flew off. Luna read the front was addressed to her and the writing was familiar. Opening the small package, she noticed it was a sugar quill and then after taking a seat on the porch steps, she opened the letter, reading:

' _Dear Luna,_

 _I hope everything's well with you. I honestly hated leaving the way i did, the possibility of not being able to see you again tore me up inside. But i do have news, hopeful that it helps. I hope that you liked the sweet attached...i remember you telling me one of your favorite sweets at Honeydukes was the sugar quill._

 _I had overheard some information at home that will be taking place soon. That is why I've sent this from Hogsmeade instead of from home, to divert any death eaters from potentially tracking my letters. I had found out that Professor Snape will now be headmaster and will be appointing some new staff, as you may have guessed, that are death eaters. Having this occur, i shall be returning to Hogwarts for the next year though it may not be the same school as it used to be. At least we will be together._

 _I'll forever protect you to the best of my ability, as i have shown the last year._

 _You're constantly on my mind, i hope that I'm on yours as well. I love you._

 _Yours always Xx_

 _Draco_.'

After Luna read the letter, she was blown away that it was from Draco. Luna stood up and walked back inside, her father sitting at his writing desk seemed curious at what she had gotten from the mail. "Another invite?" Xenophilius asked humorously. Luna shook her head as a smile remained on her face. "A letter from Draco...he sent me information regarding what he heard from home and a sweet from Honeydukes." Luna explained. Xenophilius motioned for the letter but of course waited for his daughter for approval before reading and doing so, he read the whole letter. "Very brave of him to even let this slip from the position he's in, he must truly care about my Luna." Xenophilius stated. Xenophilius was a little more impressed by Draco's actions in order to keep Luna safe but he still had to prove more to gain Xenophilius' trust. Luna agreed with her father. "I'm not keen on letting you return to such a school that's involving death eaters, though." Xenophilius pointed out. Luna frowned. "I know, but i would prefer to return. Finish school, you know. Snape isn't awful, besides i can revive the D.A." Luna explained. Xenophilius sighed, being a protective father he decided to let her go. He knew there was another reason, reason being Draco.

That night in Malfoy manor, Voldemort had returned in order to question the wand maker, Ollivander, once more about how the different wand didn't work. The only thing Draco heard from the living room were shouting and begging that were muffled before Voldemort exited the cellar swiftly. Voldemort looked at Lucius in the living room before he dropped Lucius' wand to the floor. " _Useless_..." Voldemort snarled before vanishing. Lucius remained silent before picking up his wand from the floor. Narcissa had watched from a corner of the room, in a way feeling bad for her husband. Draco's eyes remained on his father for a brief minute before looking away and walking into his bedroom.

The next day came, August 1st, and Luna was looking forward to the wedding when and her father would be attending that night. The trace had been off of Harry since the night before and everyone was getting things ready for the wedding. As the night came, Luna and her father left their cottage dressed up and apparated to the Burrow in the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole. Luna looked around at all the decor and huge white tent before the ceremony was held then the reception began. She then noticed the garden gnomes in front of the Weasley home. Curious, Luna leans over and touches the gnome before it bit her on the finger, causing Luna to jump back some. "Luna, be careful. Though, gnome saliva is very beneficial." Xenophilius stated before guiding her towards the tent. Luna finds Harry among the crowd inside the tent. "Hello, Harry!" Luna greeted before noticing Harry had been focused elsewhere before she greeted him. "Oh, I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Luna added, hoping she wasn't interrupting Harry. Harry shook it off. "No, of course not. How are you, Luna?" Harry asked, being polite. Of course Luna was well, hearing from Draco the day before lightened up her mood. "Very well. I was bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago." Luna replied, holding up her finger that had bled a little. "Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial! Xenophilius Lovegood. We live just over the hill!" Xenophilius added himself into the conversation. "Nice to meet you, sir." Harry greeted. Luna smiled as her father leaned in to speak in a low voice. "I trust you know, Mr. Potter, that we at _The Quibbler_ , unlike those toadies at the Daily Prophet, fully supported Dumbledore during his lifetime and in his death support you just as fully." Xenophilius explained. Harry took that as a compliment. "Come, Daddy. Harry doesn't want to talk to us right now. He's just too nice to say so." Luna stated before she remembered what Draco told her in the letter previously and decided to inform Harry. "Wait, Harry..." she shouted, Harry came to a halt and went to look back at Luna as she approached him. "I was told yesterday from...a _source_... that Professor Snape now will be headmaster and some death eaters will now be professors." Luna explained, not wanting to disclose that it was Draco for his safety. "Not surprised. Thank you , Luna." Harry replied in soft tone, he knew that it was Draco who most likely told her as that's whom her inside source very well may be before walking off to talk to Elphias Doge.

As everyone was mingling, a burst of light went into the tent and a silver lynx patronus appeared. " _The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming..._ " the voice spoke in warning before the lynx disappeared. Everyone began panicking and scattering, apparating before the trio apparated away and Luna with her father apparated as well back home. Luna was a little afraid of what will be happening but her father reassured everything will be fine. Draco had also heard about the falling of the ministry at the mansion about a moment before everyone else had gotten the warning. Soon, everyone will be starting a new year at Hogwarts besides the trio...but it will be ran different from before, newly controlled by Severus Snape.


	12. Unhinged Curriculum

**Chapter twelve:**

 _Unhinged Curriculum_

It was the beginning of the new school year for the students but It wouldn't be the school they once knew. Hogwarts was now under the headmaster Severus Snape and some appointed death eaters known as the Carrows - Amycus and Alecto. Both Draco and Luna were returning to school whereas Harry, Hermione and Ron would not. Once getting on the Hogwarts Express, Draco went to sit at his normal spot in the back of the train where most of the Slytherins sat, placing his trunk and bookbag on the railing above as his hands rested on the table. Luna had gotten onto the train, her eyes searching for Draco and her friends, noticing that the trio weren't there before she approached closer towards the back compartments. Upon noticing the blond haired Slytherin boy by the window and Blaise Zabini sitting across from him. Luna put her trunk up on the rail with the _wingaurdium leviosa_ charm.

Luna then walked up to where Draco sat, slid herself into the seat next to him before Draco turned his gaze onto his girlfriend. "Nice to see you again." Draco broke the silence. Luna blushed a little before slipping her hand into his, bringing their hands to his lap. "Nice to see you too. I hoped I'd see you." Luna replied, smiling at him. Draco then leaned in and kissed Luna softly before Blaise made a disgusted expression on his face. "I think-i think I'll just sit somewhere else." Blaise stated before getting up and walking to another compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were. Draco and Luna had pulled away for a second for Draco to snicker at his house mate's reaction before returning to kissing Luna without a distraction. Kissing her for a minute, softly and tenderly, they both expressed how much they missed each other before the lady with the trolley of sweets came down their end of the train.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the lady asked. Luna looked at Draco. "Do you want anything, I'll buy it." Draco offered, he wanted to spoil her when he'd get the chance, after all, he was wealthy through his father. Luna hesitated for a moment before nodding. "If you get something too." she suggested. Draco sighed before looking at the trolley. "Uh...ill take my usual, the red licorice wand." Draco ordered. Luna smiled as the licorice was passed to him. "A sugar quill, please." Luna ordered. Once Luna took her sugar quill, Draco fished out four sickles from his pockets, both candies costing two sickles each. "Thank you, ma'am" Luna thanked before the lady walked off with the trolley. "Thank you, Draco." Luna thanked for the sweet. "No problem. For you, anything." Draco stated. Luna felt a little shy but giddy on the inside when Draco said that to her. Moments later, the train stopped in the middle of the tracks, not even being halfway to Hogwarts. A couple of men dressed in dark clothing walked down the aisle, they were in fact death eaters. They were searching for Harry as they passed by each student in the front of the train. Draco knew exactly who they were and hoped that they wouldn't make their way to the end of the train but luckily, Neville stepped in before they could get that far. "Hey losers, he's not here." Neville stated bravely. The death eaters then decided to leave and the train resumed, heading to Hogwarts.

"Did you know them?" Luna asked Draco curiously in a soft tone. Draco paused for a moment before responding. "Yes. But briefly." Draco replied hesitantly. Draco took a bite from his licorice wand and Luna decided to do the same, snacking on her sugar quill. "Hope you liked my letter, by the way." Draco mentioned, smiling a little. Luna remembered the letter that she received and she was quite flattered. "I did like it. I didn't expect the sugar quill though. It was a nice surprise." Luna replied. Draco and Luna kept one hand intertwined with each other nearly the entire train ride before the train arrived at Hogwarts. Once getting off the train, it was obvious the school gave off a darker vibe as everyone took carriages to the castle. Draco and Luna sat next to each other, sharing a carriage with Neville, Seamus and Dean which made Draco feel uncomfortable after what he did the previous year so there was mere silence on the way to the castle. Upon arrival, they were still searched by Filch and another death eater for things that would lead them to escaping or causing trouble. "What is this? Some kind of slingshot weapon?" Filch asked suspiciously in front of the two, holding up a necklace that had a cork attached to it from Luna's trunk. "No. That's my necklace that keeps the Nargles away. Its just a cork." Luna explained in a gentle demeanor. Filch looked confused. "Nargles? What are bloody nargles?" Filch spewed. Luna smiled. "Nargles are known to infest mistletoe and to be mischievous thieves." Luna explained in detail. Both the death eater and Filch laughed mockingly before Filch put the necklace back into her trunk and shut it. "You're dating her, Malfoy?" the death eater turned to Draco. "You're being rather rude, you know," Luna pointed out at the death eater. The death eater's face fell and turned annoyed, flashing her a hateful glare. "Yes, i do happen to be dating her actually. Though, its none of your business, _Macnair_." Draco snapped. Walden Macnair was the death eater with Filch and he grabbed Draco's bag and shoved it against Draco's chest roughly in irritation, causing Draco to stumble a couple steps back. " _Move on_." Macnair snarled.

Draco and Luna then walked to the castle together with their things. "So you know him too?" Luna asked curiously. Draco sighed. "Unfortunately." he replied regretful of being involved with the death eaters. As they entered the castle, they were instructed to go straight into the Great Hall after putting their things into their dormitories and upon arrival, they were to stay at their house table at all times in the Great Hall. Before approaching the doors of the Great Hall, Draco and Luna stood by the stairs in the corner, holding each others hand having a moment alone as students passed by them, blocking view of them from any teachers. Taking the chance, Draco leaned in and kissed Luna softly but quick before they both had to go inside the Great Hall, splitting up across the room. Draco sat at the Slytherin table and Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table. Snape was at the podium with the professors behind him, some new staff most had no idea who they were. "We have much to discuss, so i advise that you all _quiet...down_..." Snape instructed. The students began quieting down and looked at the front. "As you may know, I'm the new headmaster. There also have been several changes to the school including new staff and mandatory attendance." Snape explained, looking at the room of students from right to left. "Our new Deputy Head are both Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Amycus will also be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is now known as _Dark Arts_ and will be teaching the sixth and seventh years in one class...Alecto will be taking over Muggle studies for the late Charity Burbage." Snape introduced. Draco knew about Burbage's death as he was there to witness it but Luna didn't know that, he didn't intend to tell her either.

"Last thing i must announce...you may have noticed various students missing from the school. Those that are muggleborn are not allowed to attend Hogwarts, so are those that are unable to prove their blood heritage. Unfortunately, one other student has disobeyed the mandatory ruling, i'm positive that you all know who that is." Snape finished. Everyone that was friends with Harry knew who it was. Apparently Ron had made an excuse that he had spattergroit, a contagious illness and disguised the Weasley family ghoul to look like him so that he could help Harry search for Horcruxes, Ginny was the only one that knew it was a fake Ron at home. Once the speech finished, the students were left to eat dinner for the next half hour before having to turn in for bed. The school had been much more strict and dark this year but Luna along with Neville, Seamus and others that were part of Dumbledore's Army had formed again in the Room of Requirement, Neville led it with Luna as the co-lead but Luna had to promise not to tell Draco as most in the D.A. didn't trust him.

Once everyone was ordered to their dormitories, Draco knew with these new strict rules he wouldn't be able to freely walk Luna back to her house, but he assumed they could still use the Room of Requirement when needed as it can be a different room than anyone else had while using it. While stepping out of the Great Hall, Draco and Luna locked eyes for a moment, making sure one another was okay before departing to their houses. Draco hated not only the fact that there were death eaters in the school in high positions but also not being able to be in the same classes with her as he was a year older than her. Giving that fact, Draco felt useless on not being able to protect her if one of the Carrows decided to punish her for some pointless reason in class. Draco had tossed and turned in his bed that night, uncomfortable being in the school with such death eaters although he's been around the environment of death eaters since he was a child, thanks to his father and they would meet up there every night after dinner.

As the next morning came, so did the start of new classes of the year. Draco and Luna attended their classes, at least most of them had the same professors except two. Draco still hadn't enlisted Muggle studies as a course but Luna did, meaning Luna would be taught by both Carrows. Once a few classes passed, Luna was now in her Muggle studies class, taught by Alecto Carrow. "Today is a new start to this curriculum of _Muggle_ studies." the female Carrow stated, saying the word 'muggle' in disgust. Luna frowned at the tone of her voice, she happened to like Muggles. Alecto Carrow then began her class by passing out books that titled ' _Anti-Muggle_ ' that listed lies and hate from an author that was known to be a pureblood supremacist. "Now, as you can see on page two, _muggles_ are like animals, stupid and dirty!" the female Carrow stated. Everyone there that liked muggles were in shock of how the class turned opposite of what it used to be. " _Muggles_ drove wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them..." Carrow explained on the board behind her desk. She had began handing out papers intended to issue an essay about how bad muggles were and how witches and wizards should rid them of their existence. "The natural order is being restored as we speak...no worries. I want three page essay about how _you_ would rid the world of _muggles_ by tomorrow." Carrow instructed before dismissing the class. Luna sighed at the homework, not wanting to do it before attending another class, Dark Arts.

Draco left his Transfiguration class and headed to the Dark Arts class, knowing that at least he had one class with Luna this year, although found it particularly odd to have two years in one classroom. Draco met with Luna before they took their seats in the now gloomy classroom that used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hand in hand, Draco and Luna walked with each other to the middle of the classroom, then parting ways to their house section before class begun. "We will now be teaching you the dark magic, not the pathetic little defense stuff you once had, no." Amycus Carrow stated. The male Carrow then stepped down to the side of the class, circling the students. "If anyone causes problems in my class, detention would perhaps be too easy as a punishment. I have _far_ better options of punishment to use, so do NOT test me." the male Carrow stated in a screechy tone. The Carrow then walked back up to the front of the class before passing out books about Dark magic. Draco didn't like the sound of this so called punishment options, he knew very well what they would be if not detention. Draco had to partake in giving the _cruciatus curse_ on Thorfinn Rowle when he and Dolohov failed to capture Harry Potter before school began again, it was something he disliked doing and wouldn't like to see it happen at school even though he nearly casted it on Harry last year in the bathroom.

After doing thirty minutes of reading in the Dark arts book and examples, Carrow went to pick students to practice them in the classroom. "You...and you." Carrow pointed at Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood. Draco began getting tense when Carrow picked Luna, he knew this wasn't going to be good. "I want you, Mr. Finnigan to practice the _cruciatus_ curse on Miss Lovegood." Carrow instructed. Draco was alerted when he heard the curse and stood up. "What if i don't want to?" Seamus asked seriously. Carrow drew out his own wand. "I'll use it on you if you prefer?" Carrow sneered. Seamus didn't want to be tortured but didn't want to harm a friend either. "Sit back down, Mr. Malfoy!" Carrow spewed. Draco refused, walking up to the front of the class, guarding Luna. "You will _not_ torture her." Draco refuted angrily. Draco swore he would protect Luna and he was doing exactly that. Slytherin house and Carrow was in shock of Draco defying another death eater and actually defending someone. "Move it, _Mr. Malfoy_...unless you prefer to do the curse on her." Carrow hissed. Draco refused silently as Seamus backed out backwards to the back wall. " _No_." Draco stated. As Draco motioned towards his wand, Carrow was faster and quickly pointed his wand at Draco. " _Crucio_!" Carrow casted at Draco, causing Draco to fall to the ground in torment for over a minute, groaning in pain as the electric shocks went through his body.

Luna gasped before shouting. "Stop it!" Luna exclaimed, taking her wand out and pointing it to Carrow before Carrow turned his attention onto Luna. " _Stupefy_!" Carrow casted at Luna but before Carrow looked back at Draco, Draco had his wand pointed at Carrow from the floor. " _Pertificus Totalus_!" Draco casted, causing Carrow to fall stiffly onto the ground, frozen. Draco then got up from the floor and went over to check on Luna while Seamus walked over to look at the stiff Carrow. "He's scared stiff." Seamus stated humorously, laughing a little. Draco noticed Luna was unconscious from the spell and since Carrow was paralyzed, Draco attempted to lift up his girlfriend but as he was weak from the cruciatus curse. Neville had made his way over to help Draco lift her. "We have to get her to the hospital wing." Draco commanded. Neville nodded. "Let's hope none of the death eaters prevent it." Neville replied as they carried Luna out of the classroom towards the hospital wing. "Either way, I'll make it happen." Draco replied, confident. Draco knew that he wasn't an exception to the death eaters that Snape had put in place but he knew more on how to handle them than the other students and he meant what he said to Luna's father on protecting her.

Making their way into the hospital wing, they approached Madam Pomfrey as they laid Luna onto an empty bed. "What happened here to Miss Lovegood?" Pomfrey asked in concern. Neville pointed to Draco to explain. "Amycus Carrow stupefied her in class." Draco explained, looking at his unconscious girlfriend. "And Draco got the cruciatus curse...Carrow was going to do that to Luna but-" Neville explained, Draco cutting him off. "I'm fine." Draco implied. Madam Pomfrey went over to look at Luna while they talked. "Let me be the judge of that, Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey stated firmly. Draco sighed before throwing a glare at Neville before walking over to the empty bed next to Luna's right. Neville had a smug on his face the entire time before leaving the hospital wing but secretly was impressed by Draco defending a member of Dumbledore's Army although Draco was dating her. Draco sat on the bed, watching Pomfrey treat Luna from being stupified while he thought about what punishment he was going to have for paralyzing Carrow. Pomfrey handed Draco some Calming Draught potion to calm him from the shock of the cruciatus curse. "Here, drink it." Pomfrey insisted before treating Luna with the Wideye Potion to wake her from the concussion.

It was nearly a half hour since the stupefy incident when Luna had woke up. Draco was already looked over by Pomfrey from the _cruciatus curse_ after drinking the Calming Draught then was told to lay down and let his body heal. Once Luna awoke, she realized she was in the hospital wing and turned to her right to see Draco laid on the bed next to her, napping. Upon sitting up, Madam Pomfrey spotted Luna woken from the spell and walked over to her to check on her. "Feeling better, Miss Lovegood?" Pomfrey asked. Luna nodded. "Yes. Is Draco okay?" Luna asked in concern. Pomfrey glanced at the napping blond Slytherin before looking back to Luna. "He only suffered slight shock from the cruciatus curse but he's fine. I gave him some Calming Draught and it has the slight side effect of drowsiness. Though, he might've used the rest of his strength after the torture to carry you to the hospital wing...with the help of Mr. Longbottom." Pomfrey explained before walking off to another student in a bed to check. Luna watched as Draco slept, smiling softly to herself before Luna got off her bed and went to touch Draco's shoulder. Upon her touch, Draco jumped a little, instantly waking up before noticing Luna towering over him with a smile. Draco calmed for a second before smiling crookedly. "Scared me for a second." Draco confessed, hesitating a light chuckle. Luna giggled softly before sitting on the side of his bed as Draco sat up. "Didn't mean to." Luna said softly. Draco brought his hand over to hers, intertwining their fingers. "I'm glad that you're okay." Draco stated, looking from her to their hands.

Luna was still surprised that Draco took the curse for her, she wouldn't have asked him to and she considered that a brave thing to do. "I'm glad you're okay too. You didn't have to take it for me, you know." Luna replied. Draco looked back up at Luna. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Besides, i know how it is to be on the other end of the wand." Draco stated. Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Luna asked. Draco sighed. " i had to use the same curse on a death eater before returning to school, a way of punishment from you-know-who wanted on them." Draco explained. Luna frowned a little. "It's awful, really. But you didn't have a choice." Luna replied, understanding. Before Draco can utter a response, Snape had entered the hospital wing in a rapid pace. "Mr. Malfoy..." Snape addressed in a stern tone before coming to a halt at the foot of his Draco's bed. Draco turned his attention towards the voice, his expression falling as he noticed It was Snape. "My office... _now_." Snape add, obvious he was furious. Draco knew this was bound to happen. Snape remained at the foot of the bed waiting for Draco with a piercing stare. "What did Draco do, Professor?" Luna asked, confused as to why her boyfriend was in trouble, she was stupefied before Draco paralyzed Carrow. "He _paralyzed_ Professor Carrow with the Pertificus Totalus spell in class, Miss Lovegood. It is _unacceptable_." Snape informed before Draco got out of the bed, letting Luna's hand go and walking passed Snape before Snape followed behind Draco, exiting the hospital wing.

Luna was surprised to hear Draco had attacked the teacher because of her but she had hoped Draco wasn't severely punished, she would feel guilty. Luna then left the hospital wing to join the rest of her classmates in her other classes. Entering her History of Magic class, she passed Ginny who was talking to Seamus and Neville in between classes. "Im glad to see you're okay, Luna." Seamus said. Luna smiled faintly. "Thanks." Luna replied. Ginny looked at Neville before to Luna. "What happened to Draco? I heard he paralyzed Carrow." Ginny asked, amused by the act. "Professor Snape took him to his office, that's all i know." Luna explained before entering class. Ginny sighed along with Seamus and Neville - they knew it wasn't going to be good, even if Draco was a favorite of Snape. Ginny walked inside to catch up with Luna. "Luna..." Ginny called out before Luna turned around to look at her. "Don't worry about him, he's Malfoy. He's Snape's favorite, only obvious." Ginny encouraged nicely. Luna nodded before taking a seat.

Meanwhile in Snape's office, Draco was shoved down into the chair across from Snape's desk by Snape using the _Flipendo_ jinx silently before approaching his desk. "What you did to Amycus Carrow was out of bounds, Mr. Malfoy. I detest giving you detention that puts you in the position of punishment by the _same_ professor which may be considered revengeful on his part... However, i will decide your punishment before you leave this _office_." Snape explained in clarity. Draco didn't like the sound of punishment period but at least it beat having the Carrows get involved. " _Professor_..." Draco sneered before parting his lips once again. "I only paralyzed him out of defense. He was going to use the cruciatus curse on Luna but instead he knocked her out and used it on me." Draco explained, his expression remained bitter. Snape took his words into consideration as he thought of a punishment. "Ten points from Slytherin... _and_ as for further punishment so this will _not_ happen again you will be doing Mr. Filch a favor and cleaning each and every boys lavatory, one floor a day for the next week including the Prefects bathroom. This does not include the dorms, only outside of the houses. _Without magic._ " Snape issued. Draco looked displeased and scrunched his nose at the idea. After being issued the punishment, Draco was released from Snape's office and went to his last class, Potions.


	13. London

**Chapter thirteen:**

 _London_

Draco had left the headmaster's office in a huff, irritated that he had to clean the bathrooms and without magic. "Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco spat steps away from the office, Snape overhearing it but simply ignored it as he was used to Draco's feeble complaints by now. Draco marched into his last class of potions where Slughorn was teaching, five minutes late to the class. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy...i was beginning to worry..." Slughorn stated in slight concern. Draco rolled his eyes. "I was in Professor Snape's office." Draco informed hesitantly before slamming his potions book on the table while the other students were following Slughorn's instructions of a particular potion, not yet have begun the ingredients yet. Draco didn't like how this new school takeover was going, especially with Snape in charge. The students began making the Fire Protection Potion which protects the drinker from being burned, something only for seventh years to learn. Draco was slow at putting in his ingredients, instead of focusing on the potion itself he was rather focusing on many thoughts passing through his mind. Seamus' potion once again blew up in his face upon adding the wrong amount of bursting mushrooms, causing the purple color to mask his face. While Draco was in potions class, Snape had used the counter spell to release Amycus Carrow from the paralyzing spell and the furious Carrow wanted to punish the Malfoy in his own way but Snape refrained him in doing so.

Once classes ended, Draco made his way into the Great Hall to possibly meet with Luna but before he could reach the door, Snape had cut him off. "Put away your things and Filch will get you your cleaning supplies, Mr. Malfoy..." Snape commanded. Draco's expression turned into disdain. Draco then marched to the dungeons, obvious that he's in a bad mood before putting his bag into his trunk and exiting the dungeons to follow Snape. Snape directed him to Filch who held an arrogant smug before telling Draco what to use on the bathrooms and such. Standing in the first floor boys lavatory, Draco frowned. "This is servant's stuff." Draco complained. Filch rolled his eyes. "Just get it done." Filch grumbled before walking off. Draco glared at Filch walking away before mumbling to himself. "Clean the bloody bathroom..." Draco mumbled in a mocking, irritated tone before he looked at the cleaning supplies and his wand, deciding to disobey Snape and just use magic anyway. " _Scourgify_." Draco casted, beginning to clean the toilets with magic as he decided to mop the tile floors with the mop and bucket incase Snape passed by the hall. Moments later, Crabbe and Goyle entered the bathroom, spotting Draco before Crabbe began to cackle. "Malfoy, you're cleaning the bathroom?" Goyle asked humorously. Draco frowned. "It's my punishment, you _git_!" Draco spat, throwing a sponge at Goyle. Goyle began laughing with Crabbe, knowing why Draco was punished before they left. "Idiots..." Draco muttered before looking where else to mop.

Meanwhile, Luna and the rest of the D.A. met back up in the Room of Requirement, having used the same coins that Hermione had made a couple years ago to call the D.A. members into meeting once again. Entering the Room of Requirement, Luna met with Neville as they waited for the rest of the members to sneak in that evening. "Time to resurrect the D.A. and get this started." Neville declared, watching the room make beds, desks, radio equipment and much more for basically camping out. "I hope Harry, Ron and Hermione are doing okay out there." Luna pointed out in thought. Neville nodded. "I'm positive they're okay. Harry had faced many things up til now, this should be no different." Neville explained. Luna smiled. Neville began looking around the room, noticing something even more interesting on a wall, seeming like a hidden tunnel. "Wonder where this leads to?" Neville asked rhetorically. Luna took a couple steps forward to spot the tunnel. "Did you think of a specific escape tunnel? Perhaps it's a secret exit." Luna speculated. Neville leaped up to crouch in the tunnel, seeking a gloomy darkness inside before looking back at Luna. "Stay here and wait for the others, I'm going to see where this leads to." Neville commanded. Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she was a little concerned for her friend Neville. Neville took out his wand before going in the tunnel further. " _Lumos_." Neville casted, the light brightening the tunnel and he began walking further and further into the tunnel until after about ten minutes he would reach a wall where there was a crack to where it would open. Neville remained cautious, wand remaining in hand as he dared to knock on the wall to see who would answer. A minute passed and Neville figured it was nothing but a mere wall before he almost turned to go back before the wall opened to reveal man standing inside his room, a man that looked very similar to Dumbledore.

"I assume you're a student at Hogwarts." the bearded man spoke. Neville turned out his light from his wand before parting his lips to speak. "Yeah, yeah i am. I was wondering where this tunnel led to." Neville explained. The man motioned for Neville to step inside the room and Neville did so. Meanwhile, Seamus and Dean along with Ginny and others arrived in the Room of Requirement to seen only Luna there. "Where's Neville?" Seamus asked. Luna pointed to the hole in the wall. "He went to see where that led to and wanted me to wait here." Luna explained. Neville looked around at the man's room before turning back to the man. "You're in Hogsmeade, at the Hog's Head. I own this pub. I'm Aberforth Dumbledore." Aberforth introduced himself as he poured two cups of iced tea. "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom. So, you're related to Professor Dumbledore?" Neville asked. "He's my brother but I'm not surprised he didn't tell anyone. He didn't even let a murmur escape him about his sister either." Aberforth stated, pointing to the portrait of Ariana that covered the tunnel. Neville didn't know how to respond as he took a glass of the tea. "I was wondering if you would be able to help us, well, somehow watch Harry since Hogwarts is taken over by-" Neville explained but cut off by Aberforth. "Death eaters? Yes, I've heard...of course i will help." Aberforth replied. Neville was appreciative and went back into the tunnel to the Room of Requirement and told the others before deciding to get back to their dormitories after they trained a bit before dinner.

Draco had finished the cleaning of the first floor boys lavatory and found himself walking back to the dungeons, irritated that he had to spend half of his evening cleaning a bathroom but he didn't care if Snape knew he used magic or not - he'd get away with it. After entering the dungeons, Draco had gotten himself cleaned up and departed to the Great Hall for dinner. Once taking a seat at the Slytherin table, he noticed Luna walk in with the Gryffindors - Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny and others. Of course he assumed she didn't know of his punishment and honestly to save himself the embarrassment, he rather she not know what he had to do. Luna had sat at the Ravenclaw table, since the new rule at the school the students had to sit at their assigned house's table. Draco glanced over at Luna from afar before turning his gaze onto his food. After everyone ate, Draco had gotten up from the table and headed towards the doors of the Great Hall. Luna had gotten up to catch Draco, putting her hand into his to grasp his attention. Draco turned to look at Luna at her touch, forming a soft, loving smile on his lips. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble." Luna said with a smile on her face to match his. Draco sighed as they left the Great Hall hand in hand and turned the corner to a hallway. "It's not too bad. But i don't enjoy it, doesn't matter really. It was worth it." Draco explained, shrugging. Luna felt special that he said she was worth it and she liked that. "What was it?" Luna asked curiously. Draco was rather embarrassed to speak of it but didn't want to lie to her either. "I, uh, have to clean the boys bathrooms for the week...disgusting but could've been worse." Draco explained hesitantly. Luna attempted not to laugh, pressing her lips together. "Like i said, entirely worth it." Draco added. Draco then looked over his shoulder to see the hall empty before leaning in to give his girlfriend a soft kiss. Luna complied and did the same before they turned into bed. The next few days the classes remained in the same cycle and the event that occurred in the Dark Arts class had caused tension between Draco and Amycus Carrow. Nonetheless, Carrow didn't dare to touch Luna unless otherwise commanded by Snape or Voldemort though he made the work and exams rough for Draco in the meantime. Draco had continued cleaning the bathrooms and surprisingly, Snape hadn't caught onto Draco using magic to do so either since Draco only mopped by hand, finishing the punishment that week.

Then as Fall approached and it was October. Luna, Neville and Ginny planned to take the Gryffindor sword from the headmaster's office to help Harry by sneaking in while Ginny watched the door as Luna and Neville looked for the sword. "Found it." Neville stated in a low tone, spotting the sword in a glass case. " _Finestra_!" Neville casted softly, shattering the glass, he then took the sword. A moment later, Snape walked in on them, spotting Neville with the sword in hand. "Drop...it." Snape stated firmly. Neville stopped in his tracks, setting the sword onto a table. "Twenty points from Gryffindor...each.." Snape began stating. "Sixty points? That's it?" Neville asked. "...and detention, all three of you." Snape added before he glided over to the sword, taking it into his hand and placing it back to where he had it. "You three will be helping Hagrid in Forbidden forest. _Tonight_." Snape ordered. Neville sighed before he left with Luna and Ginny. Snape had plans for the sword of Gryffindor but it was not time yet to comply with them, therefore he repaired the glass and it was back to normal. "Sounds like fun." Luna stated, having them be friends with Hagrid. That night they ended up going to the Forbidden forest to help Hagrid with something none of them had any idea about. "What are we helping you with, sir?" Luna asked Hagrid. Hagrid was informed of their detention by Snape. "Well yer can help me take care of the bullfrog problem, yeh? " Hagrid stated. Neville furrowed his eyebrows. "Thats it? Nothing atrocious?" Neville asked curiously. Hagrid motioned his hands at them to shush before motioning them to follow him. As they entered the forest, Hagrid looked at them. "I didn't want Professor Snape knowing i had nuthin' for yer to do, so i made sumthin' up. I actually was hoping yer would help me with Grawpy. Keep him entertained until yer to go back." Hagrid explained. Ginny smiled. "I never met Grawp, but heard about him from Harry." Luna explained.The three went deeper into the forest and had came across the giant named Grawp. Hagrid had explained that Grawp was his half brother and they stayed in the forest for nearly an hour before the three students left back to the castle.

The months passed by and the D.A. members have kept up radio sightings through the months up til the holidays where they got to go home but of course Snape made it very clear that they were to return back to the school a day after New Years. Draco wanted to take Luna home to show her his place but it wasn't exactly safe for her to be at, so they stayed at their own homes during the holidays. Of course, Draco would send her an owl in Hogsmeade, a place he knew his letters wouldn't be traced once sent out from but first he wanted to find her a gift for Christmas. Looking through the shops in Hogsmeade on Christmas Eve, he couldn't find the perfect gift. No amount of money he had to spend would seem to help with a genuine gift. Of course he could simply buy her an expensive necklace or a gold quill, something like that but he wanted thought put into it. Looking in the bookstore _Tomes and Scrolls_ , he went up to the lady at the counter. "Can i help you, sir?" the auburn haired woman asked. Draco took a moment before responding. "Do you, perhaps, have any odd kind of books? Books normally people would pass on by?" Draco asked, knowing Luna liked things that were different than the norm. The lady thought about it before directing Draco to a section of odd history books along with mating habit books. "Eh, thanks." Draco replied before she walked off. Draco scanned briefly at the books while thinking of which she would be most fascinated by before pulling out a book titled ' _Mating habits of Winged Horses - Abraxans, Aethonans, Granians and Thestrals_ ' Draco figured she would enjoy that book so he decided to get it. He had also spotted the book ' _The Mystery of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Wood Nymphs...do they exist?_ ' deciding to get that one for her father as he remembered them mentioning such creature.

Draco then went to the counter, paid 5 galleons, 2 sickles and 9 knuts with an extra galleon to have them wrapped before exiting the store with the bags. He headed to the Owl post office. Once he sent his letter, he decided to stop by _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_ and bought a golden quill with a bottle of the best quality ink in addition to her father's gift, knowing he was a writer. Draco had another thing planned for Luna once he would arrive, he wanted to give her a heads up before he did so. Draco had Christmas shopped for his mother and father the previous day but made an excuse to go back to Hogsmeade, his mother Narcissa most likely knew. Draco also changed some of his wizarding money for muggle money. Luna had been in her kitchen at the cottage, making odd looking cookies when she saw an owl on her window sill with a letter in it's beak. Opening the window, Luna took the letter and opened it before the owl left swiftly. Luna read:

' _Dear Luna,_

 _I wanted to come and visit since my place isn't particularly safe. I also got you and your father Christmas gifts, hoping you will like them. I prefer to deliver them in person._

 _Be there remotely soon._

 _Xx_

 _Draco_.'

Luna smiled at the letter and walked shortly into their tiny living room where Xenophilius was proof reading his written work. "Dad, Draco sent a letter that he's on his way here...he wanted to bring us presents in person." Luna informed her father. Xenophilius was surprised to hear Draco was arriving but also knew he was trying to impress him, though hearing about him taking the cruciatus curse for his daughter was impressive as it was. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Luna opened it in her quirky apron to spot her boyfriend, Draco. "Happy Christmas." Draco spoke, flashing a smirk on his lips. Luna blushed before noticing the gifts in his hand. "Happy Christmas. Come in." Luna greeted. Draco stepped inside and noticed Xenophilius' presence as well. "I, uh, have your Christmas presents." Draco searched the bags for the correct presents before taking out one wrapped book and quill set, handing it to Xenophilius and the other wrapped book to Luna. "I hope you both like it...i also have something else planned for you and i this evening as a form of another gift for you, Luna." Draco explained, he didn't expect any gifts in return as his family was wealthy already. Draco watched as they opened their gifts, Luna loved the winged horses book as Xenophilius was actually thrilled about his book yet overwhelmed by the gold quill. "You didn't have to get me all this, Mr. Malfoy...i feel quite privileged for such things..." Xenophilius stated. Draco sighed. "I knew you're a writer and figured you could use it for your work." Draco explained. "Oh no, no i do like it. I'm just overwhelmed is all i suppose. Very appreciative." Xenophilius replied. Luna took Draco's hand into hers. "Thank you for the book. What's the other thing planned?" Luna asked curiously. Draco looked over at Luna, his hand embracing hers. "I actually figured we could venture out to London and go out to the festival. I know you are fascinated with muggles and though I'm not particularly fond of them, i wanted to give you the experience." Draco explained. Luna liked the idea and her dad was surprised, knowing that the Malfoy's didn't like muggles but knew Draco had been showing good intentions towards his daughter.

Luna liked the idea of the festival in London and looked to her dad for approval. "Have fun, pumpkin." Xenophilius approved. Draco was glad that he approved of it and watched as Luna walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cookie shaped as a niffler and handed it to Draco. "I made cookies...they're pumpkin and cinnamon. I'll be back down." Luna explained, rushing off to change for the date. Draco looked at the odd cookie, taking a bite before bringing his eyes to Xenophilius. "Nothing of sexual or dark nature, alright Mr. Malfoy?" Xenophilius warned. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "I know. I wouldn't dare to." Draco stated. Xenophilius was glad to hear that Draco knew his terms with dating his daughter. Luna then came down in a pair of black trousers, long sleeved purple shirt with her purple coat and purple sneakers, catching Draco's attention. "Beautiful." Draco commented. Luna blushed then they set off to London, apparating halfway in field, Draco being seventeen already was able to do so though he got away with doing so anyway. Appearing in Diagon alley, remaining hand in hand, they entered the Leaky Cauldron and passed through to enter a crowded London. Luna watched as the muggles passed by in excitement before Draco directed their path towards the Christmas markets and the fair nearby. "Want anything from the market? Or rather go straight to the fair?" Draco asked, he wasn't used to muggle things and wanted to spoil his girlfriend. "We can go to the fair. Looks exciting." Luna replied. They both knew they couldnt use magic in front of muggles but it was a challenge for both of them to be a normal couple. Entering the fair once Draco got the tickets with his muggle money, they gazed at the colorful lights and Christmas decorations along with games and a few rides. Luna found herself drawn to the pink and blue cotton candy which caught Draco's attention. "Want that?" Draco asked, basically willing to buy her anything. Luna nodded. "Yes. The pink one." Luna replied, reading the sign saying it was candy. Draco bought the cotton candy and handed it to Luna who curiously felt it before trying some, loving it. "Yum, its quite good. Try some." Luna offered. "Er, no thanks." Draco refused nicely, he was uneasy about muggle things. "Please, Draco." Luna begged sweetly. "Okay." Draco sighed, giving in. Luna smiled before putting a piece into his mouth, Draco finding himself enjoy it. Luna and Draco walked more through the fairgrounds, finding themselves stopped at a basketball hoop game with stuffed animals hanging for prizes. Luna spotted one in particular that she liked. "A unicorn." she pointed out at the game. Draco noticed and knowing Draco, he would get it for her. "Gotta shoot hoops and get 100 points for the unicorn." the game host stated. Draco figured he could do it, even if he had to bend the rules on using magic since the death eaters had infiltrated the ministry, its more of a chance he will get away with it.

After shooting his first ball, barely missing the hoop, he began shooting the ball into the hoops each and every time as he silently used _wingardium leviosa_ to levitate it in the hoop. Luna spotted a brunette girl checking out Draco as he played the game and this irritated Luna. The host gave Draco the unicorn after getting 100 points, in shock how he got nearly every hoop. Draco planted an arrogant, crooked grin on his face as he took the unicorn and then handed it to Luna. As Luna took the stuffed unicorn, she placed her right hand onto the back of Draco's neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. Draco gave into the kiss, assuming it was a 'thank you' for the prize and kissed her back softly, tenderly. After they both pulled back, Luna noticed the girl left and smiled to herself, knowing Draco was in fact hers. They continued through the fair, going on a couple of rides such as the ferris wheel and had fair food for dinner before leaving the fair and back out to the Christmas market. Luna noticed the sunglasses on one stand in the market and picked up a pair of green mirror Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses, putting them on Draco. "Do they look good?" Draco asked in amusement. Luna chuckled as she nodded. "Yes, you look very handsome. Very Slytherin i must say." Luna replied. Draco looked at himself in the mirror at the stand. "I suppose so. How much?" Draco asked the male at the stand. "116 pounds." the male spoke, pricing the designer glasses. To Draco, that was nothing and simply paid it before they walked off to Charing Cross road, entering the Leaky Cauldron then Diagon alley. They were out for a couple of hours and had just returned back to the Lovegood cottage.

Xenophilius noticed they were back and noticed how happy Luna was. Luna and Draco approached the cottage but stopped at the front door. "I had fun." Luna confessed, intertwining her fingers with his. Draco smiled softly as the space between them got smaller, placing his forehead against hers gently; Draco was taking it all in, knowing it was going to be a rough road ahead for them let alone the wizarding world soon. "I'm glad that you did, i did too..." he replied softly. Draco kept his eyes locked with hers, knowing he had fallen head over heels for Luna. "You're so beautiful." Draco slipped out, admiring her in the moment. Luna blushed, she wasn't used to being called pretty nonetheless beautiful except by her dad but she was flattered hearing it from Draco. "And you're handsome." Luna replied, causing Draco to chuckle softly with a smile forming on his lips once again. "Thank you, Luna." Draco replied before bringing his lips to meet hers, kissing her tenderly for a few moments. Xenophilius opened the door, intentionally breaking up the kiss at his front door and causing the two to look at him. "Hi daddy." Luna greeted. "Did you have fun?" Xenophilius asked. Luna smiled as she held her stuffed unicorn. "Yes, plenty. I got a unicorn too." Luna pointed out. Xenophilius motioned for her to say goodbye to Draco and doing so, Draco then apparated back to the front gate of the Malfoy manor, entering the mansion. "So, how did it go?" Narcissa asked, she had an idea what he was up to. "Fine, actually." Draco replied, nervous that she caught on. Narcissa smiled before approaching her son. "My handsome son, finally found love." Narcissa remarked, fixing his coat jacket. Draco shrugged, a little embarrassed by his mother. Draco then turned in for the night, placing his new sunglasses on his nightstand, having them remind him of Luna as Luna had slept with her stuffed unicorn, reminding her of Draco. Soon, it would be back to the unhinged school once more, where things will escalate soon.


	14. Heartstrings

**_Disclaimer_ :** I do not own the lyrics to the song ("Time Well Spent medley") on here. it solely belongs to **Tom Felton.**

 **Chapter fourteen:**

 _Heartstrings_

It was back to school for the students after a week long break. A week didn't seem long enough for time away from the newly run school for most of the students. While on the train back to school, Draco and Luna had sat next to each other on the ride to Hogwarts, most started getting used to having them together, well except Pansy. With the new rules at the school, it would be rather difficult for them to get together without breaking the rules. The Carrows had escalated the punishments and evloen plain teaching in the classroom, having students use the cruciatus curse on the first years. Those that refused to perform the torture had been punished themselves, beaten up. The school remained bad and of course Snape had barely been around to witness everything. It had turned into February and though Valentine's day was around the corner, within the next day, most students didn't exactly feel in the loveable mood after the punishments given.

When Valentine's day did arrive, most that were dating in the school had went to Hogsmeade and enjoyed a butter beer or candy. Draco and Luna of course had done the same, sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks after leaving Honeydukes. "Happy Valentine's day, Draco." Luna stated softly yet a little cheerful. Draco smiled briefly. "Happy Valentine's day." Draco replied, holding her hand from across the table. "Anything happening at your place lately?" Luna asked curiously, used to getting hints from Draco about the death eaters once in a while. Draco scanned the room in case of anyone overhearing before looking back at her. "Well, _he_ has a few imprisoned there unfortunately. So it's frequent visits from _him_." Draco informed, keeping it brief by using 'he' and 'him' in substitute for Voldemort. "That's terrible. Its getting worse it seems." Luna replied. Draco nodded. "Yes, it is." Draco replied. Draco didn't approve of what the death eaters were doing especially using his home as a lair. They then went back to the castle and resumed the day.

Soon it would be April and the Easter holiday will be approaching. The students had left the school for Spring break and both Luna and Draco returned to their homes for the break. Draco had been hearing the babbling and scoffing from his bedroom about the Quibbler spreading things about Voldemort and the death eaters, also applauding Harry Potter's efforts against Voldemort. Draco didn't think much about it besides it being complaints but didn't expect anyone to do something so drastic over petty words in a magazine. The next day, it was Easter and the death eaters were furious about what Xenophilius was writing in the Quibbler, so they were commanded by Voldemort to take Luna. McNair, along with other death eaters, showed up to the cottage where Luna was out front pruning a bush as Xenophilius opened the door. McNair approached the front and grabbed Luna as another death eater helped take hold of her. "You cannot take my Luna!" Xenophilius shouted, rushing down the steps and over to Luna before McNair knocked him to the ground. "Don't hurt my dad, please!" Luna begged. McNair ignored her before turning to Xenophilius. "You need to quit writing that rubbish in your magazine! So we're taking her so you will cooperate and heed our warning." McNair snarled. Xenophilius got up and ran after them as they walked off with Luna. "I'll do anything, please, dont take her!" Xenophilius pleaded. One death eater turned around to point his wand at Xenophilius. "No don't hurt him!" Luna warned. McNair viciously punched Luna in the face in attempt to make her quiet. " _Stupefy_!" the one death eater casted at Xenophilius, knocking him out then they apparated from the area.

Draco had just gotten up that morning and had breakfast, now sitting in the large, dim living room in his usual black tailored suit when the death eaters showed up to the front of the gate, entering through and knocked at the front door. Lucius and Narcissa walked over to answer the door, having the three death eaters walk in, dragging a blond female along with them. Once Draco spotted the female, he instantly noticed it was Luna, with a faint redness around her left eye from where she was punched. Draco instantly stood up at her presence in shock and worrisome. "Where do we put her?" one death eater sneered. Draco walked over closer to Luna, standing in front of her. "Why do you have her?" Draco asked firmly. Lucius wore an arrogant smirk on his lips before Narcissa gave him a look, causing him to drop it. "Into the cellar with the rest?!" McNair suggested. " _Why_ is she here, i asked." Draco asked once more, now irritated. Narcissa walked up to touch her son's shoulders, knowing he was upset. "The dark lord commanded us to. Her father was writing unwanted things about us in his magazine and wouldn't shut up!" McNair informed him. Draco didn't like the news. "Now, move it!" McNair spewed. "I don't appreciate you speaking to me in that manner, in my own house, _McNair_." Draco snapped, giving a piercing glare towards the death eater. Luna had never seen Draco's place and though it wasn't the way they planned her to first see it, she knew he was right on how big it was and knowing why Draco was the way he is. It was also the first time she saw his mother and thought Narcissa was pretty.

Narcissa attempted to break up the tension between McNair and her son but Draco wasn't cooperating. "I'll take care of her. I'll lock her up in my room or a guest room." Draco attempted to compromise. "Protecting your delinquent little girlfriend are we?" McNair taunted. Draco bit his cheek. "The cellar." Lucius ordered. Draco turned to look at his father with horror then disdain. "I will not have my girlfriend locked away in the cellar, _father_." Draco refuted. Lucius arrogantly held his head up high and simply walked off in silence. Draco looked over at them dragging Luna towards the cellar and attempted to follow before Lucius blocked his way. "No, no Draco. You will not communicate with followers of the enemy." Lucius stated, the tip of his walking stick pressed against Draco's chest. Draco was getting furious and disobeying his father, he brushed him out of his way and continued walking before Lucius took out his wand. " _Carpe retractum_..." Lucius casted, snagging Draco and pulling him back, dropping him into a chair. " _Incarcerous_." Lucius then also casted but arrogantly, tying Draco to the chair with ropes. "I cannot believe you did this to me! Your own son!" Draco spat out, struggling to get out. "I'm only doing what's best for you, Draco." Lucius stated before leaving the mansion. Draco was furious that his girlfriend was taken in as a prisoner.

Meanwhile, Luna was forced into the cellar by the death eaters and locked the door as they left. Luna peered into the darkness of the cellar, noticing a man and a goblin were there as well. "Who else is here?" Luna asked curiously. The man approached closer before stopping. "It's Ollivander. And i believe Griphook." Ollivander greeted. Luna attempted to use her wand to get light but no magic would come out. "They put a protective enchantment here in the cellar, magic is useless in here." Ollivander explained. Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Everything will be okay, i hope." Luna encouraged. Draco was still strapped to the chair in the living room. As he attempted to get out, struggling, it was to no avail. Narcissa walked back into the living room after had went to the kitchen and noticed the disappointment in her son's face. "I'll let you out of the bind, but promise me you wont let that girl go. For our family's sake." Narcissa spoke. Draco sighed before nodding. Narcissa pointed her wand. " _Relashio_." Narcissa casted, undoing the bind and Draco was let loose. "I need to see her though. I don't want her getting hurt." Draco explained to his mother. "Okay but wait until tonight and tomorrow, so your father won't notice." Narcissa replied, knowing her son cared for this girl. "Okay." Draco spoke before marching off to his bedroom meanwhile Luna heard the echoing of their voices as the door to the stairs was open. She knew Draco cared for her and was worried. Draco had been in his bedroom working on something he's been doing since the summer, despite his mother making him eat dinner.

As the day passed, the night came and that's when the mansion was merely empty aside from Draco and Narcissa, everyone else was on the hunt for Harry Potter. Draco left his room and made his way across the dark house, crossing the dark and empty living room before reaching the door to the cellar. Upon opening it, Draco stepped inside, closing it gently to make no noise and took out his wand in the piercing darkness. " _Lumos Maxima_!" Draco casted softly. Of course there was an enchantment on the cellar for no magic but technically he was on the stairs and tunnel to the cellar, so anything passed the gate wasn't able to use magic. As the bright light came on from his wand, Draco stepped down further towards the locked gate. As much as he wanted to attempt to magically unlock the gate, the otherside of the gate was in the cellar so no magic and he didn't have the keys. Luna heard footsteps and saw a light from the gate where there stairs led, walking over she spotted Draco. "Draco?" Luna questioned in surprise. Draco shown the light more so towards the cellar so they had light but lowered it so it wasn't in their eyes. "Yes." Draco replied. Draco felt guilty that the death eaters kidnapped her and treated her the way they did. "I just wanted to see how you were. I didn't expect this to happen...not exactly how i imagined showing you my place for the first time." Draco explained, looking down at his hands. Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she approached the gate as close as she could, putting her hand through the bars and taking Draco's freehand into hers. "It's not your fault. And you were right, your place is quite big." Luna replied softly. Draco smiled briefly but only for a moment. "I don't know what I'll do when i have to return to school after the holiday without you...I'll probably lose my mind, unknowing if you're okay or not." Draco explained, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Luna looked down at their hands. "I'll worry about you too. But somehow i believe it'll all work out in the end." Luna stated. Ollivander had been listening on and couldn't help but say a word. "Are you two together? This is very sweet." Ollivander commented. The interruption caused Luna and Draco to look back at the wandmaker. "Yes, we are sir." Luna replied. "Splendid." Ollivander complimented, the wandmaker was in hopes that with Draco involved they also had a chance at getting out somehow. Draco looked back at Luna. "I actually have something I'd like to show you. Be right back." Draco stated, standing up and leaving up the stairs and out the door. Draco headed towards his bedroom and grabbed the black acoustic guitar that he had gotten from his cousin Nymphadora Tonks years ago on his thirteenth birthday as a gift in an attempt to reconcile with the family in which Lucius and Narcissa turned down due to the pureblood supremacy and of course Voldemort. Carrying the guitar, Draco grabbed a lantern then made it back to the cellar, closing it and walking down the steps. He figured it would be easier to use a lantern for light while he played the guitar. Setting the lantern onto a step next to him, Draco took a seat on the steps. "What's this?" Luna asked curiously.

Draco looked at his guitar before responding. "A guitar. Got it years back as a gift. I, uh, had written a song, for you." Draco confessed. Luna smiled at the idea of having a song written for her, especially it being from Draco. This whole relationship had given Luna a new perspective on Draco, he wasn't seen as the bully in her eyes like he used to years back. "I'd like to hear it." Luna replied. Draco smiled nervously since he never played before others. Draco got his pick in his hand and strummed the acoustic guitar before he began to play it softly, singing:

" _I wish I knew, everything there is to know about you, and...I want you to see, just exactly what you mean to me._

 _And you, you think you know me, yeah, I guarantee there's a lot more to see._ _And you, you don't believe it's true..._ _That if I'm dreaming, that I'm dreaming of you..._

 _And I...wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand...I...wish that I could drive you in my car, to kiss you on the stars_..."

Draco finished the song in a couple soft strums of the guitar before setting it aside on the floor of the steps. Narcissa had been up and listened from behind the door with a soft smile on her lips before leaving. Luna loved it as she smiled brightly through the song. "I hope that wasn't terrible." Draco stated, a little shy about that side of him no one ever really knew. "It wasn't. It's very good, Draco." Luna stated. Draco then went to be closer by the bars, taking her hand into his. Though they couldn't kiss due to the bars that separated them, Draco instead placed a kiss on the top of her hand and had gone back up the stairs with his guitar to his bedroom. Draco had thought of ways to get her out of the cellar but each idea seemed to be fumbled by the enchantment on the cellar or his father and the death eaters holding the keys. The next few days, he had brief visits to the cellar in the afternoons and evenings as Voldemort did questioning off and on but when Draco did see Luna, he was giving the prisoners food and water. Draco had visited Luna in secret during the late nights around midnight, falling asleep on the stairs near the gate near her before his mother would wake him before Lucius would find out.

Upon waking up, Draco had gotten ready in his black suit once more. He overheard visitors in the livingroom from the bedroom but attempted to ignore it, figuring they were just the death eaters bringing in more prisoners but he was wrong. "Follow me." Narcissa commanded, leading the way across the hall. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know." Narcissa added. "Then get Draco, Cissy..." Bellatrix told her sister Narcissa. Narcissa walked into Draco's bedroom and opened the door. "Draco...we need to see you in the living room." Narcissa instructed. Draco wasn't sure what this was about but he hoped it didn't involve Luna. Walking into the livingroom, Draco spotted Hermione and Ron, recognizing them right off the bat but noticed it was snatchers instead of death eaters this time. "We need you to identify someone to see if it is Harry Potter." Narcissa explained to her son. Bellatrix stood there, holding a male down on the ground before lifting him up to show Draco, the moment he approached. "Well?" Bellatrix asked. Draco looked at the male, noticing immediately that it was Harry Potter, having Ron and Hermione there was also a dead giveaway. "I can't be sure." Draco replied. Draco was nervous and honestly, was contemplating whether or not to expose him. Lucius walked over and put one hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco...we must be sure...if we were to be the ones to hand over Potter to the dark lord, everything would forgiven or be just like it was." Lucius spoke softly to his son.

Draco felt the pressure on him to confirm it was Harry, but despite Harry being his rival and having that rival's life at the palm of his hands and just a year prior that rival nearly killed him, he also knew that rival was a friend of Luna. "You won't forget who actually caught him, i hope, Mr. Malfoy." Scabior shouted from across the room. Lucius became furious. "You dare to talk to me like that in my own _house_!" Lucius shouted in anger near Draco's ear, causing Draco to flinch a little. Lucius stepped back from Draco as Bellatrix pulled Draco over. "Don't be shy, come over." Bellatrix directed Draco, having Draco crouch down on the same level as the male. Draco looked Harry in the eyes, noticing him definitely but hesitant on exposing his identity to the group. "If this isn't who you think it is Draco and we will call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure!" Bellatrix stated viciously. It was obvious that Harry was hoping that Draco had a heart, that Luna brought some goodness into him but he wouldn't put it passed Malfoy. "What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked, acting like he's confused because he decided that he wasn't going to expose Harry. "Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked, standing up and walked around. "We captured him like that. Something he captured in the forest I reckon." one snatcher stated. Bellatrix looked back at the male they caught before responding. "That happens during a stinging jinx. Was it you? Give me her wand, let's see what her last spell was..." Bellatrix pointed towards Hermione before giggling devilishly. "Got you." she added before spotting the sword of Gryffindor. "Whats that? Where did you get that from?" Bellatrix asked in shock, looking at the snatcher bewildered. "It was in her bag when we searched her. I reckon its mine now." the snatcher replied.

Bellatrix then became furious and casted ropes that conjured out from her wand and wrapped themselves around the snatchers throats before releasing them on the floor. "Are you mad?" Scabior asked in shock. "Get out!...Get out!" Bellatrix shouted in madness. Bellatrix then grabbed Ron and unknowingly Harry by the collar and handed them to Narcissa. "Cissy...put these boys in cellar!" Bellatrix stated before releasing them to her. "I'd like a conversation with this one...girl to girl!" Bellatrix stated, face to face with Hermione. Draco watched the whole scene play out and honestly, he was afraid of his aunt. Once Narcissa, with the help of Wormtail, put Ron and Harry into the cellar, they went back into the living room as Bellatrix handled Hermione. "What are we gonna do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her!" Ron stated as he held the bars of the locked gate. "Ron? Harry?" Luna questioned from the dim darkness. "Luna?" Harry asked. Luna approached closer before Ron used the deluminator and lit the room up with lights. "What happened up there? Wouldn't they notice you?" Luna asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "They didn't. I know Draco did, but he didn't say anything. He didn't expose me when they asked him to identify me." Harry explained, still surprised. Luna took it in, feeling proud that Draco didn't turn in Harry. "That's good though, isn't it?" Luna replied. "I suppose, yeah." Harry replied before taking out a piece of glass from his sock. "That's an interesting thing to keep in your sock." Luna commented. Harry looked in it and asked who he saw in it for help. "The Sword is meant to be in my vault. How did you get it? Did you and your friend STEAL FROM MY VAULT?" Bellatrix yelled into her ear. Hermione was frightened and crying from fear, whimpering. "I didn't take anything." Hermione replied. Bellatrix glared. "I do not believe you." Bellatrix replied in a hostile tone before standing up and using the cruciatus curse on Hermione. Draco stood by his father's side, feeling useless as he watched Hermione get tortured though he never liked her; he was just hoping it would never come to having it be used on Luna.


	15. Together Again

**Chapter fifteen:**

 _Together Again_

It was only five minutes before Wormtail was instructed to get the goblin from the cellar, having his wand pointed at Ron and Harry to make sure no one would escape and escorted Griphook up to the living room where he would be evaluated. Suddenly, Dobby appeared into the cellar, causing everyone to look over at the elf. "Dobby? What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Dobby looked around at the eyes watching him before looking to Harry. "Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter of course. Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter." Dobby replied. "You say that you can apparate out of this room?" Harry asked, getting an idea as Luna looked at the scene before them. "Can you take us with you?" Ron asked. "Of course, I'm a elf." Dobby stated, giving a shrug. "Well, Dobby, take Luna and Mr. Ollivander, please. Take them to shell cottage its near the sea." Harry explained. Luna looked over to Dobby. "When you're ready, sir." Luna said. Dobby seemed surprised. "Sir? I like her very much!" Dobby stated before adding, "Meet you upstairs soon!" before apparating with Luna and Ollivander once they took hands. Luna and Ollivander then landed at the beach, having to wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione meanwhile Dobby left to retrieve them. Bellatrix began interrogating Griphook about how the sword had gotten out of her family vault. "So once again, goblin. Think it very very carefully. How did it get here?" Bellatrix asked in hostility. "I do not know." Griphook replied. "You don't know? Please try again. Who got into my vault? Who stole it? Who stole it!" Bellatrix stated in anger. "Impossible to break into Gringotts, the sword is there." Griphook corrected. Bellatrix looked at Hermione on the floor. "Mudblood! How did it get here then?" Hermione remained silent. "Nowhere is safer, than in Gringotts bank." Griphook pointed out. Bellatrix turned her attention back to the goblin. "Consider yourself lucky, goblin." Bellatrix responded, blowing air into his face to mock him. "Wormtail! Get me the wandmaker!" Bellatrix shouted. Wormtail hurried and shuffled off to the cellar. Draco was silent and worried as he stood watching the scene with Bellatrix. Upon walking there, Wormtail approached the gate and pointed his wand at Harry and Ron. "Where's the wandmaker?" Wormtail asked. Harry glared at Wormtail. "You owe Harry, Peter. I should've let Sirius and Remus finish you off but i didn't." Ron stated, Harry was already back to looking like himself. Wormtail knew that was true so upon opening the gate, he figured he would let them go. "I-I do owe you. Please don't tell them." Wormtail replied, stepping aside. Harry and Ron then ran out and at the top of the stairs, they peered over the corner at the scene. Before Wormtail would go up the stairs, the silver hand that Voldemort gave him turned against him and strangled Wormtail to death for working against Voldemort.

Once on top of the stairs, Harry and Ron peered over the corner to spot Hermione on the floor and Bellatrix walking back over to her. "I suppose we'll just have to try this one again." Bellatrix stated with a devious grin. Ron got mad. "Like hell..." Ron stated before rushing over as Harry followed. " _Expelliarmus_!" Harry casted at Bellatrix, disarming her. " _Stupefy_!" Ron casted, knocking Narcissa to the floor before they turned to see Hermione in Bellatrix's grip. "Stop! Drop your wands." Bellatrix stated, waiting for a moment before parting her lips again, her hand holding a knife to Hermione's throat. "I said, drop them!" Bellatrix stated impatiently. Once they dropped them, she turned her head to Draco, whom stood there bewildered. "Pick em up, Draco, now!" Bellatrix shouted. Draco jumped a little before he ran right over and collected the wands on the floor before retreating back to his spot. "Well well well...look who we have here. Its Harry Potter. Whole bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him..." Bellatrix taunted Hermione by her ear. Draco and Lucius looked at each other, neither wanted to face Voldemort. "Call him!" Bellatrix shouted impatiently. Lucius then rolled up his sleeve and as he went to call Voldemort, his attention was diverted to the chandelier above. Dobby had appeared on top of the Malfoy chandelier and was unscrewing it, letting it crash to the ground, splitting up Hermione and Bellatrix. " _Stupefy_!" Harry then casted at Lucius, knocking him away before he could call Voldemort. "Stupid elf! You could have kill me!" Bellatrix screeched. "Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." Dobby stated as he was safe on the ground. Once Narcissa had gotten back up, Dobby snapped his fingers and took Narcissa's wand. Harry ran over to Draco, attempting to pull the wands away from him but Draco then decided to pretend he was struggling and simply just let Harry take them, once again for the sake of Luna. "How dare you take a witch's wand?! How dare you defy your masters!" Bellatrix shouted in anger. Dobby stood up straight before talking. "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf...and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends." Dobby explained. Dobby then went to apparate the trio and himself but before he could, Bellatrix tossed in her knife, hoping to do damage.

Draco remained silent, in hopes that no one there knew he was letting Harry get away on purpose before deciding to walk off to the cellar to check and see if Luna was still there after Bellatrix apparated the mansion. Upon checking, he only spotted a dead Wormtail on the steps, but the cellar empty. Draco was relieved that she escaped and hoping that she was safe. Meanwhile, Luna remained at shell cottage with Ollivander and the newlyweds Bill and Fleur. Sirius Black had also made a quick visit to the cottage to check up on Harry but waited inside. Upon seeing the rest arrive, she walked over to the ocean and saw Harry cradling Dobby, upset. Dobby had gotten the end of Bellatrix's knife and passed away. "We should close his eyes...don't you think?" Luna said, taking her two fingers and closing Dobby's eyelids. "There. Now he could be sleeping." Luna added softly. "I want to bury him. Properly, without magic." Harry stated after a moment of silence. Sirius had spotted the scene from the cottage and decided to walk over. "Got a surprise, Harry. Sirius is here but only a visit." Luna explained. Harry then looked passed Luna's shoulders and spotted Sirius approaching. "Sirius." Harry stated, surprised to see his godfather there. Sirius noticed the elf and Harry upset. "I'm so sorry, Harry." Sirius said, motioning to Dobby. Harry then looked at Dobby with a saddened expression. They all ended up burying Dobby together after Harry and Sirius had a quick welcoming hug along with a chat before Sirius had to return to the Order.

Luna had been thinking about Draco most of the time she was at shell cottage and missed him quite a lot. She didn't want him to be by himself, in a way, back at the school though by now the students were back from the Easter holiday. She also wanted to help out Neville with the D.A. again. Packing up her things, Luna left the cottage and walked out the door, to the spot where they buried Dobby, finding Harry. "I'm going back to school." Luna explained. Harry was surprised that she was going back to the death eater ran school but he also figured it was because of Draco. "You know, Hogwarts isn't the same as it used to be." Harry warned. Luna smiled. "I know. Neither am i." Luna replied confidently before walking off towards the beach and then apparated to Hogwarts. Once Luna appeared on the school grounds, she made her way up to the school and was confronted by Filch coming from the castle. "Late to school, i see. Come on here..." Filch spewed, grabbing her forearm and dragging her into the castle. "I was kidnapped. It wasn't my fault." Luna stated as they got into the castle.

Snape had cut them off in the middle of the hallway towards the headmaster's office, knowing exactly what happened at the Malfoy manor. "Miss Lovegood is very late to the school, sir. She claims she was kidnapped." Filch explained proudly. Snape moved his piercing gaze from Filch to Luna. "Fortunately, i know about the situation and she will be excused with the deduction of ten points from Ravenclaw for tardiness. Run along to your dormitory, Miss Lovegood." Snape vouched for her. Filch let Luna go from his grip and she immediately left with her things to Ravenclaw tower. Snape and Filch then departed. Draco was sitting in the Great Hall at the end of the Slytherin table during lunch time, his left hand holding up his jaw as his elbow remained on the table top, getting lost in his thoughts about what had occurred over the Easter holiday. Draco didn't know what would exactly come this year but he knew it was going to be rough. Upon hearing the doors to the Great Hall open, Draco's eyes darted in the direction of the sound to notice Neville and Ginny with Luna - Luna? Draco then stood up from where he was seated and kept his blue eyes on her, looking dumbfounded.

Luna smiled as she spoke to her friends, telling them about what happened back at Malfoy manor before looking over to the Slytherin table after Ginny elbowed Luna to motion in Draco's direction. Luna connected her eyes with Draco's before Draco made his way over to her and stopped in front of her. Neville and Ginny left to give them privacy and headed to the Gryffindor table. "You came back? Why risk it?" Draco asked in concern. Luna took her hand into hers and smiled softly. "I wanted to see you and i love Hogwarts." Luna replied. Draco was happy to see her but be also wanted to make sure she was safe. Draco and Luna have had an off and on relationship for three years now, one would say that they have become protective of each other, especially Draco. "Well in that case, I'm glad that you're back." Draco flashed a crooked smile. Deciding to skip lunch, Draco and Luna snuck off to the fifth floor corridor in attempt to not be caught and stood the steps of the narrow corridor. Luna didn't want to use the Room of Requirement in order to divert any Professors and Snape from knowing they were using it during the night. Draco and Luna's fingers intertwined before Draco leaned in and kissed her softly for the first time in weeks. As Luna gave into the kiss, Draco gently pressed her up against the wall of the corridor. Draco would've lost his mind if anything were to have happened to her especially at his manor.

After they made up from time lost, Luna and Draco sat down, Luna having to sit on Draco's lap due to the limited space in the narrow corridor. "I apologize for my family keeping you captive." Draco spoke, playing with the end of her blond hair lightly. Luna furrowed her eyebrows as she got lost in thought for a moment. "I know it wasn't you, Draco. You're not much of a threat." Luna replied. Draco wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult but he figured it was a compliment coming from Luna. "I suppose that's a good thing...not to my family anyway but.." Draco stated. Luna locked eyes with Draco. "To me, its a good thing. It means you're not a bad person...just pressured to be someone you're not." Luna explained. Draco knew she was right but sometimes his ego prevented him from admitting it. "I suppose." Draco said. Snape had been walking down the halls before coming to a halt, hearing talking of a familiar voice that wasn't in the Great Hall. Appearing to the bottom of the steps of the corridor, Draco then diverted his attention quickly. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lovegood...you are _not_ allowed to lurk in the corridors..." Snape instructed firmly. Luna frowned. "I wasn't lurking, _Professor_." Draco sneered. Snape tilted his head slightly to Draco's back talk. "My office...now." Snape demanded, adding "And ten points from Ravenclaw. Go to your classes, Miss Lovegood." Upon hearing the demand, Luna got up from Draco's lap and exited the corridor, passing Snape before heading to class. Draco stood up on the steps, peering over Snape before Snape motioned for him to go with his head. Draco walked out, forming a glare towards him as he passed before making his way towards the Headmaster's office.

Once inside Snape's office, Draco took a seat and watched as Snape went to sit at his desk. "Let me guess..you're going to make me _clean_ the _bathrooms_ again?" Draco mocked sarcastically. Snape wasn't amused by Draco's sarcasm and wasn't particularly in the mood. "Not precisely, Mr. Malfoy...however, there will be absolutely no romantic relationships while in school, do you understand?" Snape commanded. Draco wasn't particularly fond of Snape being headmaster but now he didn't like the new set of rules either. "Is that clear?" Snape repeated himself. "Yes, _Professor_." Draco replied bitterly. Of course Draco wouldn't obey it, not when it came to Luna. "Detention, you will report to McGonagall. Tonight." Snape declared. Draco bit his cheek before exiting the headmaster's office and went to his next class which happened to be unfortunately the Dark Arts with Luna but separate seating. Carrow still was unforgivable for what Draco had done to protect Luna but not that Draco cared about what Carrow thought about him. After the rest of the classes, Draco had walked with Luna to the Great Hall for dinner - both of them were starving from skipping lunch earlier. They went to their house tables and began eating, Draco meanwhile thought about what exactly what McGonagall could give him to do in detention. Probably polish trophies or something ridiculous, since he wasn't a Gryffindor.

Once dinner came to an end, Draco headed out of the Great Hall but Luna had followed him. Before he could walk any further, Draco felt his hand be touched and immediately turned around to see his girlfriend. "Where are you going?" Luna asked curiously. Draco sighed before looking around to make sure Snape wasn't around snooping and then brought his blue gaze onto Luna. "I've got detention with McGonagall. Snape assigned me that earlier unfortunately." Draco explained. Lately, Snape's punishments have been quite lenient for the most part and sometimes Draco questioned it. "Oh okay. Well, it could be with a Carrow. I'm glad that you will be okay." Luna replied, smiling briefly. Draco curved a crooked smile onto his lips before leaning in to give Luna a peck on the lips. "I have to get going to detention. See you in the morning." Draco stated. Luna smiled as she watched Draco walk off down the hall towards McGonagall's office. Once Draco arrived to McGonagall's office, McGonagall stood up from her desk. "Mr. Malfoy, i have learned of your situation with Miss Lovegood from Professor Snape..." she began explaining. Draco seemed rather annoyed over the words about his situation he was serving detention for. "What do i have to do?" Draco asked. McGonagall knew that Draco was fond of Luna from what Snape informed her on and despite her skepticism because he was considered a death eater, she also knew Draco since his first year. Given that fact, she figured he did have an attachment for the Ravenclaw, having also known from Dumbledore's suspicions before he was killed.

"For the next few days, i would need you to erase the boards as directed and clean the erasers. Then organize the Transfiguration books accordingly, first year to seventh year." McGonagall instructed. Draco thought it was rather easy, far better than the punishment Snape gave him the last time though he had detention with McGonagall the previous year as well. As the days passed by, Luna kept meeting with the D.A. in the Room of Requirement where they would be spotting Harry and making sure that he would be fine as well as they continued to pick each other up and plan things. Neville was given the hint from the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore to follow her and as he did so, Neville made his way through the hidden tunnel and it opened to reveal Harry, Ron and Hermione with Aberforth. Neville greeted them and brought them through the tunnel, explaining to them how they found this tunnel and how it was going through school while Luna and the rest waited in the room. "You look..." Hermione trailed off. "Like hell, I reckon. But this is nothing. Seamus is worse." Neville explained, adding "The grounds are crawled with Death Eaters and Dementors." "How about Snape as Headmaster?" Hermione asked curiously. "Hardly ever seen. It's the Carrows who's watching out for." Neville replied. "Carrows?" Harry asked. "Yeah. Brother and sister. In charge of discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows." Neville stated. The Carrows were awful death eaters. "They did that to you? Why?" Hermione asked. "Today's Dark Arts lesson was practicing the Cruciatus curse. On first years. I refused. Surprisingly, earlier in the year before Easter holiday, Seamus was instructed to use that on Luna but Malfoy interrupted. He took it himself before attacking the Carrow. I helped him bring Luna to the hospital wing after the Carrow stupefied her before Malfoy paralyzed Carrow...Hogwarts has changed." Neville explained before approaching the end of the tunnel to the Room of Requirement. "Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief. The trio were surprised to hear Draco do something like that, it didn't sound like the bully they knew. "Yes, Malfoy." Neville replied, adding "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" Neville said to the trio with a smirk on his lips before the portrait opened, having the trio stay in for a moment.

"Hey, you lots! It's for your surprise." Neville announced. The students looked up at Neville. "No more about Aberforth's cook's gonna help. We'll be surprised if it's just digested." Seamus stated bluntly. Then Harry appeared from the portrait hole with Ron and Hermione before the applauding from the students began. "Get the word out to Remus and the others, that Harry is back." Neville told one D.A. member before turning to the cheering crowd. "Okay, okay! Let's not kill him before You-Know-Who does." Neville added to quiet the crowd down. "What's the run, Harry?" Seamus asked. "Okay. There's something we need to find. There's something hidden here, in the castle. And it may help us to defeat. You-Know-Who." Harry explained. Everyone looked at Harry as if they were clueless. "Alright, what is it?" Seamus asked. "We don't know." Harry replied. "Where is it?" Cho asked. "We don't know that either. I realize that's not much to go on." Harry replied. "That's nothing to go on." Seamus pointed out. "I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone, any ideas?" Harry explained.

Luna got to thinking and figured it may be the historical trinket that all Ravebclaws know about. "Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna mentioned. "Oh, bloody hell! Here we go!" Ron muttered. "Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous." Luna asked around, hearing no response until one student replied. "Yes. But, Luna, it's lost. For centuries. There's no person alive today who's seen it." Cho pointed out. "Excuse me, can someone tell me what bloody diadem is?" Ron asked, confused. "It's a sort of crown. You know, like a tiara." Cho explained. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, in panic noticing Harry but no one else. "Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm a Frankie first-year." Ron stated, irritated that his sister didn't notice his presence. "I'm her brother!" Ron added in astonishment. "She got lots of them, but she has got only one Harry." Seamus replied to Ron to irritate him. "Shut up, Seamus." Ron spewed. Seamus smirked. "What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked curiously, noticing her flat, concerning expression. "Snape knows...he knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade." Ginny explained. Luna knew this wasn't good, but knew there was going to be a meeting regarding this spotting of Harry.


	16. Battle

**Chapter sixteen:**

 _Battle_

It was already nightfall and there was news around the entire wizarding world that Harry Potter had been sighted. Snape had made an announcement to each head boy and girl along with each prefect to lead their houses into the Great Hall for a meeting, regarding Harry Potter's movements. Draco had joined the Slytherin house and Luna joined the Ravenclaw house as all the houses marched their way down the stairs and towards the great hall. Draco wasn't sure what this was about precisely but had a feeling that it had to do with Harry. Luna, of course, knew about why they were brought to the great hall being in the D.A. Amycus Carrow watched from the top of another staircase as the students marched on key towards the great hall with a smirk on his face. Little did anyone know besides the D.A. that Harry was mixed in with the Gryffindors. They then came to a stop after walking halfway into the great hall, houses separated from each other as Snape entered and walked down the middle, passing them to the podium.

Snape then stopped and faced the gloomy students. "Many of you are surely wondering, why I have summoned you at this hour...It's come to my attention, that earlier this evening...Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." Snape paused for a moment to watch nearly every student's reaction, to study them. "Now...should anyone... _student_ or _staff_ attempt to aid Mr. Potter, surely they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription. Furthermore...any person found to have knowledge of these events...who fails to come forward... will be treated as equally guilty. Another...If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening...I invite them to step...forward...now." Snape demanded, eyeing every student as the students kept their heads down except those in Slytherin. Most didn't want to turn in Harry while the rest had no idea where he was. Harry then stepped out from the Gryffindors and into the empty middle, causing everyone to gasp as Snape's reaction became stunned and caught off guard.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a security problem, Headmaster...I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Harry pointed out as the Order opened the doors and came inside the great hall. Draco was surprised to see that Harry had the nerve to come back to the school, knowing it would be a trap full of death eaters. Snape remained mute at the words. "How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night...tell them how you looked him in the eye... a man who trusted you, and _killed_ him." Harry stated in a furious tone. "Tell them!" Harry added. Of course Harry didn't know the whole story on why Snape killed Dumbledore but since the death of Dumbledore, Snape only knew of it. Draco looked away from Harry, feeling slightly guilty for Dumbledore's death since he was involved before looking over to Snape. Luna looked from Harry towards the Slytherins, spotting Draco a little, over some spaces between students, noticing the guilty expression on his face. Snape had then took out his wand and pointed it at Harry before McGonagall stepped forward and took out hers, causing the students to back up towards the walls. McGonagall began casting spells, knocking out the Carrows i addition and Snape blocked the ones that came towards him, surprised to be in a duel with McGonagall before he apparated and flew away from the school, causing the students to cheer.

Luna clapped and immediately walked up to the front near her friends and spotted Draco closer up, locking eyes with him for a moment before a clouded voice spoke in the hall, a voice of Voldemort, causing two first years to scream in the hall. "I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you might even think to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded...you have one hour." Voldemort whispered to the students at Hogwarts. Luna had never heard Voldemort speak, the only time Voldemort was at the Malfoy Manor to interrogate Ollivander, was in the living room. She couldn't imagine facing him everyday like Draco had to at his home, the voice itself creeped her out. Immediately after Voldemort ended his offer, everyone looked at each other before Pansy Parkinson stepped out from the Slytherins. "What are you all waiting for? Someone grab him!" Pansy stated carelessly. Draco expressed a look of annoyance from Pansy's demands before Harry's friends, including Luna, went over and formed a barrier around Harry. "Pansy's being ridiculous." Draco muttered among Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, causing Pansy to look back at Draco with a glare. Luna did catch Draco's words and attempted to retain herself from chuckling.

Moments later, Filch had ran into the great hall with his cat Mrs. Norris coddled in his arms in panic. "Students out of bed Students in the corridor!" Filch shouted before coming to a stop. "They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall replied in shock to his ignorance. Filch calmed and felt foolish. "Sorry ma'am." Filch replied simply. "As it happens, Mr. Filch...your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house, from the hall." Mcgonagall instructed. Draco wasn't thrilled that his house was being separated from the others, especially at this time. He didn't want to be separated from Luna during a battle. "Exactly where is it I'll be leading 'em to, ma'am?" Filch asked. "The dungeons would do." Mcgonagall replied. Students from other houses clapped while Slytherin house glared and crossed their arms. Meanwhile Draco glanced over at the crowd and locked eyes with Luna, with a slight expression of worry before being the last of the Slytherin house to depart from the great hall. Luna did worry about Draco, his safety being kept from the battle but surely Draco would be foiling up a plan to get out of the dungeons.

The students then began spreading everywhere in the castle, getting ready for the battle as first years were escorted to safety in their houses. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins followed into the dungeons, with Pansy complaining of course. Luna went to chase after Harry, knowing he would be looking for the diadem, spotting him going up the stairs. "Harry, wait! I need to talk to you!" Luna shouted, following him up the stairs. "I'm a bit pre-occupied at the moment, Luna." Harry replied, walking further up the staircase. "You don't know where you're going. You're wasting your time!" Luna informed him, knowing the diadem wouldn't be in the Ravenclaw tower, otherwise it would've been found by now. "Look, we'll talk later, okay?" Harry replied. "Harry." Luna rebuttled. "Later." Harry said in frustration. Luna was getting frustrated over trying to help her friend who wasn't listening and stopped on the steps where she stood. "Harry Potter, you listen to me right now!" Luna demanded in her sweet, soft voice. Harry stopped immediately, looking at her, almost the same reaction Draco had when she said to him as well. "Do you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem? There is not a person alive who's seen it...It's obvious, isn't it? We have to talk to someone who's dead." Luna explained. Harry and Luna then began to head down to the corridor and to the hall where Helena Ravenclaw haunted. "It's very impressive, isn't it? If you want to find her, you'll find her down there." Luna stated after they stopped at the front entrance of the hall. "Aren't you coming?" Harry asked. "No. I think it's best if you two talk alone. She's very shy. Besides, i need to get ready and-" Luna explained, being cut off by Harry. "-find Malfoy?" Harry said. Luna smiled slightly before nodding. Harry understood before he walked to Helena. Luna made her way back into the castle and fought through the crowd.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, the Slytherins were locked up in the dungeons while Filch stood across from them. "Let us out, you filthy squib!" Pansy shouted as she squeezed the bars. Draco rolled his eyes and took out his mother's wand that Dobby dropped in the manor and decided to get out on his own. Filch ignored her, taking a few steps away from them before there was an explosion in the dungeons. The concrete wall that held the cell gate had broken and everyone escaped the cell, making Filch startled and frozen in place. Draco then walked over and grabbed Crabbe and Goyle by the collars as they were trying to leave and apparated to the staircase. Draco had an idea where he could find Harry and he wanted to get his wand back. Luna was on her way down to the dungeons before she spotted Draco appear in the crowd of students, causing her to change directions and attempt to follow him, getting lost in the crowd. When she got to the top of the stairs, Luna didn't find Draco which disappointed her. She wanted to fight next to him, at least know he was okay but assumed he was looking for her too.

Draco had made it to the seventh floor with Crabbe and Goyle, entering the Room of Requirement, the need to find Harry Potter was what he thought therefore the room have him the same room Harry was in as the death eaters began entering the school. Entering, Draco passed by a few tall piles of junk that has been kept at Hogwarts over the decades, even spotting Hermione and Ron looking around before spotting Harry looking at the diadem in its own box. Draco then pointed his mother's wand at Harry while Crabbe and Goyle pointed their wands too. "Well, well...what brings you here, Potter?" Draco sneered. Harry was caught off guard before setting the diadem back and turning to Draco. "I could ask you the same." Harry replied in slight irritation. "You have something that's mine...I'd like it back." Draco explained, obviously talking about his wand but he did envy his rival on several things, including his rival's closeness to his girlfriend but he wouldn't wish death on him. "What's wrong with the wand you have?" Harry asked, he didn't want to return his now new wand. "It's my mother's. It's powerful, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. You know what I mean?" Draco explained, still pushing for his wand returned. Harry wanted to change the subject. "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix...You knew it was me. You didn't say anything." Harry pointed out. Draco remained silent, knowing he was caught from earlier on not wanting to rat out Harry despite being rivals. "I had my reasons." Draco replied simply. He didn't want Luna hating him for turning in her friend for one. Goyle leaned in over Draco's shoulder. "Come on, Draco! Don't be a _prat_. Do it!" Goyle pressured. Apparently Draco and his cronies had different reasons on finding Harry in the Room of Requirement. Draco was silent. "Easy." Goyle spat, ready to do it himself before Hermione and Ron appeared.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Hermione casted at Draco, disarming him but he caught his mother's wand again in his hand before shuffling off with Crabbe. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Goyle casted towards Hermione, Hermione ducked as it hit an item on the sides. " _Stupefy_!" Hermione casted at Goyle that hit a box under the diadem, causing the diadem to fly into the nearby pile. Goyle ran off too. "That's my girlfriend, you numpty!" Ron said in anger, running after them. Draco found himself cornered with the piles of junk as Crabbe and Goyle arrived with a storming Ron. Crabbe then had the idea of casting the _fiendfyre curse_ to get Ron to back off. Ron saw the fire and immediately ran back to his friends screaming. "They've set the bloody place on fire!" Ron shouted. Crabbe couldn't control the fire nor shut it off. "Turn it off!" Draco spewed, edging out of the scene. Crabbe shook his wand. "I can't, it won't stop!" Crabbe stated before tossing his wand into the fire. Draco's eyes widened as Crabbe did that and left before the fire got bigger moments later as Crabbe and Goyle followed. "You _idiot_!" Draco spat out at Crabbe before darting to a cleared pile of junk and began climbing it to get away from the fire, Crabbe and Goyle did the same, climbing as well. Books and small items kept falling down as Draco climbed, Draco was worried about dying in the fire, he didn't want to die. Crabbe grabbed onto a loose chair that caused him to fall and into the fire, which caused Draco to pause for a moment before continuing to climb. "Come on, this way!" Ron stated, the trio were on broomsticks. Harry looked back to see Draco and his cronies nearly fall from the top of a pile, thinking about how Luna would take it if Draco died and how he would feel guilty of he didn't try to help. "We can't leave them!" Harry shouted, turning back. "He's joking, right? If we die for them, Harry, I'm gonna kill you!" Ron shouted in irritation.

As the trio flew by, Draco noticed Harry attempt to grab him but missed the first time. "Grab my hand!" Harry shouted. Draco honestly was grateful to his rival for once in his life. As Harry went around a second time, Draco grabbed his hand and got onto the broomstick, flying off as Goyle got onto Ron's. They then flew out of the fiery room and fell onto the ground of the castle. Draco and Goyle then got up and scurried off while the trio kicked in the diadem, destroying it as the doors closed. Draco and Goyle ended up splitting up then running in different directions. Draco wanted to find Luna but on his way to find her at the bottom of the stairs, a death eater crossed him. Something he didn't expect to happen. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side." Draco lied about siding with them in panic, attempting to show his dark mark to the death eater before the trio began walking down the stairs under the invisibility cloak now. "That backstabbing git." Ron stated. Harry stupefied the death eater in front of Draco, causing Draco to approach the trio as they passed him down the stairs. "Thank you, thank you." Draco stated before Ron threw a punch at him, knocking him back a bit and covering his face. "And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" Ron spewed, uncovered before going back under the cloak and walking down the staircase. Draco stood there stunned at the words spat at him. "Wait til my father hears about this!" Draco shouted from the top of the staircase before leaving to look for Luna once again, going down the stair case towards the first ground floor, hoping that she was okay.

Meanwhile, Luna was in the great hall fighting a rather new and inexperienced death eater when Draco checked the great hall to spot the blond Ravenclaw. Marching over there while others were fighting around him, Draco drew his mother's wand and pointed it at the death eater. " _Avada kedavera_!" Draco casted quickly and ruthlessly, brave enough to cast it this time to save his girlfriend. Both Draco and Luna watched the death eater fall dead before Luna turned to look at Draco. "We have to go." Draco grabbed Luna's hand as he led her out of the great hall, though his cheekbone felt a bruise coming on from the punch. The inner castle now full of more students than death eaters. "You casted the killing curse, its unforgivable isnt it?" Luna asked as they stormed through the crowd. "Yes. But its a battle, i highly doubt that it matters right now." Draco explained quickly. They headed outside to spot the various creatures of giants, acromantulas, werewolves and even dementors before deciding it was much worse out there than inside. As they passed by the scenes playing around them, Draco and Luna helped fellow classmates by stunning and cursing the death eaters, passing by some bodies on the ground as well, one Luna recognized as Colin Creevey. Luna frowned as she was pulled by Draco before a rather tall man stepped in front of them at the direction of the dungeons. _Greyback_. "Finally, a Malfoy i get to tear apart...traitorous leech." Greyback snarled, noticing Luna beside Draco. Draco was fearful of Greyback from his reputation. "Back off, Greyback. You know my parents are death eaters." Draco hissed. Greyback laughed mockingly. "The most rubbish ones out there...including _you_." Greyback stated, stepping towards him swiftly before Luna pointed her wand. " _Stupefy_!" Luna casted, causing Greyback to fly back a few feet, knocked out to the floor. Draco looked at Luna. "Thanks for that." Draco smirked crookedly, causing Luna to smile before they rushed off towards the dungeons. Upon getting there, Draco spotted Filch in there huddled in a corner, waiting out the battle. "I think we're safe in here for now." Draco pointed out. Luna looked at Filch who shot a glare towards her. "Quit staring!" Filch screeched bitterly. Luna looked away swiftly as she clung to Draco. "I want to help my friends at the same time i want to be with you." Luna explained. Draco did feel guilty not being out there helping but he also knew he had many targets on his back being a Malfoy and his family wasn't favored on either side too much. "I promised your father I'd keep you safe." Draco pointed out. Luna sighed, knowing he was right and didnt want to leave her father alone if something happened to her.


	17. Bravery and Truce

**Chapter seventeen:**

 _Bravery and Truce_

Draco and Luna had been in the dungeons while the battle took place while Filch remained huddled in the corner. Of course, Luna had noticed Filch cuddling his cat Mrs. Norris as well before he had screeched at her. They supposed Filch wasn't bothered too much that they were in there, since they were able to perform magic in case any death eater made its way down. When she had seen the body of Colin Creevey, it made Luna sad because to think that her friends would die tonight wouldn't be the same tomorrow. Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy stands with Voldemort inside a covered dock as the death eaters fought, having no wand since Voldemort took his earlier. Lucius is rather worried about Draco and attempts to slowdown Voldemort. "Perhaps you can seek the boy..." Lucius trailed off before adding "Where is Draco? Shouldn't he be-" Lucius asked before being cut off by Voldemort slapping him. "The boy must come to me! Don't you understand?" Voldemort stated in anger before easing back, turning his expression into a sneer. "Draco is dead. He failed to join me with the other Slytherins, Lucius." Voldemort taunted, of course lying to be cruel. Lucius hated the thought of his son being dead, imagining how Narcissa would feel. "Bring Snape to me." Voldemort demanded. Lucius then apparated to the forest where the rest of the death eaters remained, alerting Snape before informing his wife of the news Voldemort gave him about their son. Narcissa refused to believe it.

The battle had gone on for at least a couple of hours before the voice of Voldemort had came upon everyone. "You've fought valiantly, but in vain...I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forrest...and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour." Draco and Luna heard this from inside the dungeons as well, noticing the battle had came to an end or at least a halt. "I think it's stopped." Draco noticed. As the two stepped out of the dungeons, they noticed the rubble surrounding them of the castle along with bodies lying on the floor and the meek silence that was deafening. The students and staff that survived gathered into what was left of the great hall, covering the bodies of the dead that they found and comforting each other. Draco didn't have anyone that he would be worried about in Hogwarts aside from Luna whom was with him but Luna had her friends.

Draco walked over towards the steps of where the podium once stood and took a seat while he watched Luna go over to comfort her friends, over by the Weasleys mourning the death of Fred. Draco couldn't bare to keep watching the scene that unfolded in front of him and no matter where he looked, he saw death in the great hall. The guilt ate at him, guilt from even taking part in Voldemort's regime to begin with even though his family dragged him into it. When a couple of students looked over at him including with Harry Potter and McGonagall, as he was sitting on the steps of the podium, Draco immediately stood up and exited the great hall, heading down a broken hall before Luna noticed his exit and left as well. "Draco!" Luna shouted, causing Draco to come to a halt and turning to her. "Why did you leave?" Luna asked, concerned. Draco looked remorseful. "I can't stand being in there. Especially when im partly responsible for all this to begin with." Draco explained, obviously feeling guilty. Luna furrowed her eyebrows, feeling empathetic and grabbed Draco's hand into hers. Luna honestly didn't think Draco would ever change several years ago but now that she got to know him, she noticed he had. "It's not your fault, Draco. It's Voldemort's. You see, you didn't call for the war." Luna attempted to comfort him. Draco intertwined his fingers with hers, he honestly didn't know what to say in return. The only thing he felt was guilt.

In the meantime, Harry had made his way into the forbidden forest shortly after seeing a guilty Draco and the mourning Weasleys and faced Voldemort, being killed and coming back secretly. Narcissa, Draco's mother, was ordered to check and see if Harry was dead. Narcissa was still bitter and upset from the news Lucius received from Voldemort about Draco and she honestly wanted to get a confirmation from none other than a student that knew Draco, even if it was Harry Potter. Narcissa stood over Harry's body before kneeling down to check him. "Is he dead?" Bellatrix asked from afar. Narcissa leaned over Harry, as if she was checking his pulse. "Is he alive? Is Draco alive?" Narcissa asked in a hushed tone, almost a whisper. Harry then nodded his head gently, telling the truth that Draco was indeed alive. Narcissa was in shock but relieved at the same time. She noticed the wand on the ground beside Harry, it was Draco's wand he had in possession. Picking up the wand quickly, she then stood up and turned to face Voldemort with a flat expression. "Dead." Narcissa stated.

Draco and Luna had ended up walking nearby the great hall entrance before the death eaters along with Hagrid carrying Harry and Voldemort made their way to the broken down castle. Everyone then came out of the great hall and stood in front of the castle as they watched the group approach. Draco stood by Luna, keeping her hand in his tightly as he spotted his parents in the front of the death eaters - he knew once they spotted him, they would expect him to come over. Ginny Weasley stood in front of the students next to Neville Longbottom as everyone watched the death eaters approached the castle. "Who is that? Hagrid's carrying... Neville, who is it?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Voldemort approached the center in between the Hogwarts students, family and staff and his following of death eaters. "Harry Potter...is dead!" Voldemort stated in delight. "No!" Ginny shouted as she lunged at Voldemort before her father, Arthur Weasley, held her back in time. Draco shook his head slightly at her move, knowing Voldemort would've killed her. "Silence! Stupid girl!" Voldemort stated as he seemed violated for a moment, before turning back to his crowd of death eaters. "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort repeated, celebrating his conquer before letting out a mocking laugh and turned to face the students, family and staff of Hogwarts. "From this day forth...you'll put your faith in me...Harry Potter is dead! And now it's the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us...or die!" Voldemort declared. Neville held the sorting hat, looked down at it once he heard a noise come from it before peeking in to notice a sword inside but remained quiet for the moment.

Lucius and Narcissa spotted Draco in the crowd in front of the castle, taking this moment to reconcile with their son. "Draco!" Lucius shouted hoarsely. Draco noticed his father's call for him but simply ignored it, remaining silent. "Draco." Lucius called out once again but to no avail, Draco ignored it again, standing in the same place and giving side glances at his fellow classmates that were looking at him. Draco wanted to stay with his classmates and more so with his girlfriend, not wanting to be separated from her. "Draco. Come." Narcissa called out this time. Draco knew he couldn't ignore his mother. His heart dropped when he had to let go of Luna's hand, looking down as he left the crowd of students and walked over towards his parents, looking guilty before Voldemort stopped him. Luna watched in sadness, knowing he was put on the spot and pressured. "Well done, Draco. Well done!" Voldemort greeted, awkwardly giving Draco a welcoming hug, Draco remaining emotionless and stiff. Narcissa was furious that Voldemort lied to her family about her son's life but she knew her revenge would soon happen. Draco then stepped away from Voldemort and walked over to his parents where Lucius placed his hand on Draco's shoulders and Narcissa wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closely over to their side.

Draco looked at Luna from the otherside, still feeling guilty and worried now about leaving her there by herself but Draco wouldn't want Luna to be part of the death eaters, she was perfect the way she is. Narcissa had then handed Draco his wand she had taken from Harry back in the forest, having Draco grip it tightly even though he still had his mother's in his possession. Neville had then began limping forward while holding the sorting hat and the death eaters began laughing. "Well, I must say I'd hope for better...and who might you be, young man?" Voldemort remarked, humored. "Neville Longbottom." Neville replied. The death eaters laughed once again. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks..." Voldemort said in a mocking tone. Neville took the mocking and laughter. "I'd like to say something." Neville stated. Voldemort's expression fell flat. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." Voldemort stated, unamused as he gripped his wand. "Doesn't matter that Harry is gone..." Neville began before Seamus Finnigan butted in. "Stand down, Neville!" Seamus warned, not wanting Neville to get himself killed. "People die everyday!" Neville began as he faced Seamus for a moment, then looked back at Voldemort and the death eaters. "Friends, family.Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In here." Neville explained, patting his chest where his heart was located. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks...all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!" Neville added, drawing out the Gryffindor sword from the sorting hat.

As Voldemort kept his focus on Neville, Harry then rolled out of Hagrid's arms and landed on the ground, alive. With a split second decision, Draco, with his wand in hand, ran over to Harry. "Potter!" Draco shouted, tossing Harry his own wand his mother retrieved for him before he ran clear across the courtyard and over to where the students were, leaving his parents stunned and worried. Luna widened her eyes at the move Draco made, keeping everyone in awe. Voldemort was left stunned and caught off guard by what had unfolded as Harry gripped the wand Draco had tossed to him and attempted to attack Nagini. "Confringo!" Harry casted at the snake before running off down an outside corridor as Voldemort casted spells at Harry out of anger, one reflecting off of the sword at Neville, sending Neville flying. As the crowd scattered, death eaters vanishing and some staying to fight, Lucius and Narcissa stayed there worrisome and defenseless, looking around for Draco. Voldemort was focused on Harry which didn't endanger the Malfoys. Nobody expected Draco to ever be brave enough to make a move like that in order to help his rival, but it happened. Draco looked for Luna and once finding her, he took her hand into his and looked for ways out of the castle. "We need to leave, immediately." Draco stated, taking out his mother's wand. Luna followed him down the empty hallway but didn't want to leave her friends. "I don't want to abandon my friends." Luna stated, causing Draco to stop and look at her. "Promise me I'll see you again." Draco stated, locking eyes with Luna. Luna smiled softly as she cupped his cheek with her hand in silence. Draco then crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately yet emotionally for a moment before Luna pulled back to look at him. "Come fight with me." Luna suggested, looking into his eyes.

Draco figured if he couldn't get her to leave with him, he would have to fight side by side with her. After all, more than half the death eaters had fled anyway. Walking into the great hall together, Luna and Draco got their wands ready and went in, fighting death eaters and even helping friends with their duels. Draco watched Bellatrix begin fighting Ginny, knew that Ginny wasn't as strong as his aunt was. Just as Draco was about to interfere with that duel, Molly Weasley stepped in to defend her daughter. Bellatrix noticed her nephew, Draco, fighting alongside Luna and felt that betrayal. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Molly spat out. Bellatrix's focus that was on Draco, whom she planned to target next, had turned to Molly and she laughed devilishly before they dueled. Molly had ended up defeating Bellatrix, killing her. Ron and Hermione were out trying to kill Nagini while Harry battled Voldemort. The fighting continued until the very last death eater was defeated - besides Draco's parents who weren't fighting, Neville having killed Nagini with the sword. Then everyone went out to watch Harry battle Voldemort in the courtyard. Once Draco and Luna stepped out to watch, Draco's parents immediately went to Draco's side in order to pull him from the school but Draco refused, staying with Luna as his parents gave up and stayed by his side watching the intense scene lasted for at least five minutes before Harry had defeated Voldemort, catching the elder wand.

It was silent among everyone for the first few minutes of the victory before everyone clapped and cheered on Harry. Eventually everyone gathered in the great hall where students and their families along with staff were getting treated for their injuries along with mourning the losses. Everyone was exhausted from fighting all night long and there was brief chatter. Harry had reunited with Ron and Hermione, letting them know what Draco had done in which they saw from a distance. As Draco and Luna entered the great hall, Harry decided to walk over and stopped behind them. "Malfoy..." Harry addressed. Draco turned around to face his rival. "Potter." Draco simply said back. Harry took out Draco's wand from his side and held it out to Draco. Luna watched on as Ron and Hermione did as well, Ginny noticed from across the room. "Thanks for that. Thought id return it to you." Harry stated. Draco took his wand back and nodded, he honestly wasn't expecting to be thanked by his rival. "Eh, no problem..." Draco replied. A truce was practically made in that moment between Draco and Harry. Luna was happy to see two people she cared about finally be able to get along. Harry had turned to walk away before Draco spoke, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Just so you know, that wasn't the only time i had helped you." Draco confessed, he had done so twice, only one other Harry knew. Harry turned around to look at Draco, curious at what he was meaning. "Yeah, back at the manor. I knew that." Harry pointed out. Draco glanced at his surroundings before looking back to Harry. "Before that. Back in second year." Draco pointed out back. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Second year?" Harry questioned. Hermione and Ron overheard this and walked up behind him. "What about second year?" Hermione butted in. Draco glanced at Hermione for a second before back to Harry. "You didn't think Granger stuffed that note into her hand the second day she had been petrified, did you?" Draco asked curiously, studying their reactions. Hermione knew she didn't but had no idea about the note at the time, figured the boys found it out from her research she explained to them verbally.

"You put that note about the pipes in her hand?" Harry asked. Draco flashed a crooked smile at their recognition. "Yes. You see, i overheard many things at home since they always had meetings. I just didn't want to get caught if i helped." Draco explained. Harry thought about it and it had seemed to add up about a page about basilisks and the writing of the word 'pipes'. "Right. Well, thanks for that too." Harry said humbly. Draco then flickered a tiny smile before watching the trio exit the great hall. "i didn't know you did those, Draco." Luna stated, she knew she had a good feeling about Draco and that he wasn't evil as some painted him to be because of his parent's choices. "Surprise." Draco said humorously, causing Luna to chuckle. Lucius and Narcissa then found Draco again. "Draco, we must get home." Narcissa stated. Draco looked at his parents. "Mum, dad...this is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood." Draco introduced officially. Luna smiled at his mother. "It's nice to officially meet you." Luna said. Lucius rolled his eyes. "Best we not let the aurors get a head start, son. Come along, Draco." Lucius said arrogantly. Narcissa elbowed Lucius for his remark before looking at Luna. "Nice to meet you as well, Luna. Call me Narcissa, and welcome to the family." Narcissa greeted. The Malfoys departed the school while Luna stayed with her friends. Luna took a seat on a unfolded chair as Neville sat next to her. "What a day huh?" Neville stated. Luna smiled. "Yes, quite extraordinary." Luna replied. Neville knew that Luna was with Draco but he had to at least tell her how he felt. "I like you, you know. I'm mad for you." Neville confessed. Luna was a little caught off guard but took it as a compliment. "Neville, you know i see you as a friend. I care for you but i love Draco." Luna explained. Neville nodded, understanding. "I understand. I just wanted to put it out there. Friends is good, yeah." Neville stated, awkward. Luna ended up going back home to her father an hour later as the summer would commence and rebuild would begin. Trials would begin as well for those associated with the death eaters.


	18. Metamorphosis

**Chapter eighteen:**

 _Metamorphosis_

It had been a week since the battle of Hogwarts and the aurors had been tracking down every death eater and those conspired with death eaters, arresting them. Xenophilius Lovegood had been captured for conspiring with the death eaters when Luna was taken but Harry Potter had gotten him excused, knowing he had been supported by him previously and it was just a desperate attempt. "I'm okay pumpkin." Xenophilius stated to Luna who had hugged her father after being excused from the trial in the ministry. Luna of course wanted to return to school and finish her sixth year, possibly her seventh as well but had to focus on finding another place to live since their house had been previously destroyed. On the other hand, the Malfoys remained at their residence at the Malfoy manor, determining what to do once they get a knock on their door - if there was a knock. Draco wasn't sure if he would be able to return to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year even if he wanted to. He wanted to see Luna after they had left but his parents warned that they were wanted by the aurors for conspiring with Voldemort. Sitting in his room, Draco contemplated on writing Luna but before he got the chance to, there was a sudden bust into the mansion. Standing up from his desk, Draco walked over and opened his door to see aurors arresting his parents, while another auror headed towards him, casting a spell. " _Locomotor Mortis_!" the auror casted, locking Draco's legs and fell to the ground. "Get your hands off me, you filthy auror! I didn't do anything!" Draco spewed as the auror lifted him up, dragging him out of the mansion.

The aurors locked the Malfoys up in a cell near other wizards that were associated with Voldemort for two days before they were called to face the ministry. It was on the front page of the Daily Prophet that the Malfoys were arrested, where Luna and even Harry along with the Weasleys found out at the burrow. "I have to do something." Harry insisted, sitting at the table at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione furrowed their eyebrows. "Why do you keep insisting on helping that git?" Ron asked in astonishment. Harry set the paper down. "He helped me. He threw me his wand in order to help me defeat Voldemort. Before that, his mother lied to Voldemort and helped me stay alive. I can't simply stand by and watch them be put into Azkaban. Even if Lucius deserves it." Harry pointed out. Hermione sighed. "He's got a point." Hermione stated. "So you think you owe him?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Yes. At least this." Harry replied. Luna was thrilled to hear this, looking over at her dad talking with Arthur Weasley before they left to the ministry the next day. The day had came when Draco and his parents were facing the ministry, sitting in the trial room located in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement room to face members of the Wizengamot, where the members wore plum-colored robes embroidered with the silver letter 'W'. Draco wasn't sure what would come of this, not looking forward to being in Azkaban, nor were his parents. Luna had decided to show up but the ministry refused to let her into the room of the trial.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, had approached the bench to look upon the blond family on trial. "Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. You are on trial with the conspiracy of working with Voldemort, the mass murderer and enemy of the wizarding world." Shacklebolt addressed, looking through the paperwork. Meanwhile, Harry had made his way down to the ministry with Ron and Arthur Weasley, hoping to not miss the trial so Harry can get them excused. As they entered, Harry noticed Luna and her father waiting outside the door of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Luna...is the Malfoys in there?" Harry asked. Luna looked over to see Harry, Ron and Arthur standing there and nodded. "Yes. But the aurors won't let me inside." Luna replied. Harry sighed before he approached the auror. "I'm here to excuse the Malfoys, I'm Harry Potter. The minister knows me.." Harry explained. The auror looked from one auror to the other. "Wait here." the auror stated, going inside to speak to Shacklebolt. "Is this true, the charges?" Shacklebolt asked, investigating. "Obviously." Lucius stated arrogantly. Draco rolled his eyes at his father. "Some had a choice, unlike myself...i was coerced, _forced_." Draco pointed out. Before Shacklebolt could respond, the auror approached and whispered into his ear about Harry before Shacklebolt nodded, approving the witnesses to come in. "Your lucky day. You have a witness to defend you." Shacklebolt stated.

The Malfoys seemed a little confused on having any witnesses, they knew of none. Moments later, Harry, Ron and Luna stepped into the room which caught Draco's attention. Draco then looked from Harry and onto Shacklebolt, waiting to watch what will happen. "What do you have to say of the Malfoys, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Miss Lovegood?" Shacklebolt asked forwardly. Harry stepped forward while the other two stayed where they stood, Luna locking eyes with Draco. "Actually, just me. I would like to have the charges dropped from the Malfoys." Harry stated. Shacklebolt looked from Harry to the Malfoys, Draco had turned his focus from his girlfriend and to Harry and Shacklebolt. Draco was honestly surprised by what he heard, Harry wanting to get his charges drop. "Reason?" Shacklebolt asked. Narcissa and Lucius were surprised by Harry's actions as well. "They helped me in defeating Voldemort. It's the truth, sir. I couldn't have done it without Mrs. Malfoy lying to Voldemort about me being alive still and without Draco lying to Bellatrix of who i was when i was captured - not to mention, tossing me his own wand in front of Voldemort when i fought him." Harry explained. Shacklebolt seemed taken back at the evidence Harry had told him. "What did Lucius do?" Shacklebolt asked firmly. Harry looked to Lucius who was giving off am arrogant look. Harry wanted to think of something, for Draco and Narcissa's sake but it was difficult. "Lucius tried to stall Voldemort back at the battle." Harry stated, at least it was something. Lucius looked at Shacklebolt before Shacklebolt went to speak moments after thinking. "Votes to clear all charges?" Shacklebolt asked his members of Wizengamot. Forty of the fifty members voted to drop the charges towards the Malfoys. "Excused of all charges. Thanks to Mr. Potter." Shacklebolt stated, slamming the gavel on the table top of the podium before everyone was excused.

Draco and his parents were released and upon being released, Luna had ran up to Draco and gave him a tight hug as his parents watched on. Narcissa thanked Harry for both herself and Lucius before they walked towards the exit to see Arthur and Xenophilius outside. Draco watched as Harry had a brief smile on his face. "Potter...thank you." Draco thanked, hesitantly but sincerely. Harry nodded, it was in fact a truce between the two former rivals. As they exited the ministry, the Malfoys walked with the Lovegoods, Narcissa having invited Xenophilius and Luna over for tea. They then apparated to Malfoy manor and walked inside the huge mansion. "This is a very nice home, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy...extraordinary..." Xenophilius gushed as he looked at the high ceiling. Luna smiled before she looked at Draco as Draco walked her along to his bedroom for some privacy to talk, leaving the door cracked. "Your room is rather big, Draco. But it's nice, seems quite comfortable." Luna complimented. Draco smiled crookedly. "Eh, yeah it is quite big." Draco replied. Luna told Draco that after the battle, her home was destroyed by the death eaters which dawned on Draco that she and her father had to stay somewhere when they rebuild. "Where have you been staying until today?" Draco asked curiously. Luna sighed. "Temporarily at the burrow with the Weasleys. They lived just over the hill, you know." Luna replied. Draco felt a little guilty on not knowing about her home being destroyed and honestly, wasn't fond of her staying with another family. "Why don't you and your father stay here until you rebuild?" Draco asked generously. Luna was surprised by the offer. "Are you sure your parents would be okay with this?" Luna asked curiously. Draco glanced at his bedroom door before looking back to Luna. "I'm positive. We have guest rooms." Draco claimed.

Luna smiled at his generosity. "If you insist. I just don't want you to feel that you have to, you know." Luna stated. Draco has stood up from his bed that they were sitting on. "I want you to. I'll speak to my parents." Draco replied. Draco and Luns exited his bedroom when Narcissa came out of the kitchen in time with the tea onto the large dining table. "Draco, Luna, Mr. Lovegood...tea?" Narcissa asked. They all gathered at the table, Lucius sitting at the end of the table with Narcissa next to him, Luna sat with her dad across from them and Draco sat beside his mother. Luna took a sip of the tea as Narcissa did as well. "I would like Luna and her father to stay with us until they can rebuild their house." Draco pointed out in the midst of the silence. Lucius of course wasn't very thrilled at having anyone stay at their mansion, having had to tolerate Voldemort intruding for years. "I'm sorry to hear about your home, Mr. Lovegood." Narcissa stated in sincerely. Xenophilius placed his hands on his warm cup of tea as he nodded. "We will get through, we always do." Xenophilius stated. Narcissa looked from Lucius to her son Draco before parting her lips. "I would like to extend my son's offer of having you and your daughter stay here at the manor with us, to be comfortable as you get your home rebuilt." Narcissa offered. Draco was thrilled that his mother was on board with the idea, though he didnt expect his father to be. Xenophilius looked at Luna. "Yes?" Xenophilius said to Luna in a whisper before looking back to Narcissa. "We would like that very much, Mrs. Malfoy." Xenophilius replied. Lucius sighed as he downed his tea. Narcissa smiled. "Splendid. I'll let Draco direct the both of you to your guest rooms." Narcissa stated before finishing her tea and got up to gather the empty cups.

Draco then proceeded to show the Lovegoods their rooms which both guest rooms were on the same hall of their five bedroom mansion. "You can pick either one you wish go occupy. Make yourself at home." Draco explained, watching as they checked out the bedrooms. The bedrooms were nearly as big as Draco's bedroom but the furniture were different. The walls were charcoal paneled and had a chandelier hanging down from the high ceiling but the chandelier was of clear crystals. The bed in the first room was of black and gray color with a dark gray rug underneath while the second room had the same details but the bed had light gray, tan and white bedding, both beds were queen beds. The Lovegoods were thankful of their hospitality and chose their rooms, Luna chose the first room with the black and gray bedding while her father chose the second room. Luna got settled in her new room, still fascinated by the decor and the amount of space. "Mr. Malfoy..." Xenophilius spoke, causing Draco to turn back around and face him. "Thank you, for you and your family's hospitality. It's a great deal for us." Xenophilius stated before walking up closer to Draco. "And i want to specifically thank you for keeping my daughter safe, Mr. Malfoy. I hold you to high regards for keeping your word." Xenophilius added in a hushed tone. Draco took this as a compliment and was thrilled to be on good terms with her father. "Thank you, Mr. Lovegood. I will always protect Luna, i love her." Draco replied sincerely. Xenophilius had a smile on his face before turning in for the time being, while Draco returned to his room. Draco was contemplating on having a one on one with Mr. Lovegood at some point, he wanted to get to know his girlfriend's father before asking a specific favor - Draco wanted to marry Luna. He had thought about this since the end of his six year but hadn't initially realized it to its entirety until after the battle. Of course, he had thought about finishing his last year and knew Luna would want to finish her sixth and then her last year so when to pop the question, if granted, was up in the air.

As Draco sat in his room, pondering at the idea, Narcissa had called them all to dinner. Draco realized he had to tell his parents of his idea of proposing before asking Luna's father. After they had dinner, Draco approached his parents. "I need to speak to you both, preferably in private." Draco stated. Lucius and Narcissa walked into the den. Taking seats in the leather chairs, Draco gathered his thoughts on how he was going to word things. "What is it that you want to talk to us about, Draco?" Narcissa asked. Draco took in a breath before parting his lips to speak. "I'm going to ask Luna to marry me." Draco stated. Lucius and Narcissa were surprised, though Lucius took it more of a burden. "No, Draco." Lucius replied arrogantly. Draco bit his cheek at his father's rapid response. "What's the reason, _father_? She's a pureblood, clean background, I'm in love with her...we've dated for several years." Draco pointed out in a snarl. Narcissa looked sternly at Lucius, she didn't want to cause her only child to be unhappy. "Pureblood yes, perfectly fine Draco...no doubt...but her family's-" Lucius explained before Draco cut him off. "-status? Because she's not from a wealthy family? You're kidding right?" Draco asked in irritation. Lucius held his head up in arrogance. "I'm not marrying her for status, father." Draco spat. Narcissa sighed before reaching over and touching Draco's right hand that was on his lap. "What about education? A career?" Narcissa asked in concern. Draco turned his gaze onto his mother. "I'll finish my last year at Hogwarts and pursue a job at the ministry...as planned. I'll wait to marry once i get the job. I'm just wanting an engagement in the meantime." Draco replied to his mother. Narcissa sighed, looking to Lucius before back to Draco. "Do you really love this girl, Draco? To spend the rest of your life with her?" Narcissa asked in reassurance. Draco nodded. "Yes, mum." Draco answered with no hesitation. Narcissa smiled warmly. "If it makes you happy, then , okay. But you must get her father's approval first." Narcissa explained. Draco was relieved that at least one parent approved and was actually happy. "I will." Draco replied. After speaking with his parents, Draco turned in for the night, thinking about how to go about getting approval from Luna's father.

In the middle of the night, around one in the morning, Draco was still laying awake in his bed, thinking of ways to approach her father with the question. Draco wanted to make a good impression. If he had gotten the approval, he had to figure out a special way of proposing to her which clouded his mind. Upon closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep, there was a gentle knock on his door. Draco's eyes shot open and he slowly sat up in his bed before getting up and walking to his bedroom door. Opening it in the midst of the dark, Draco recognized the blond hair highlighting in the dark. "Luna?" Draco asked in a soft tone. Luna sighed. "I can't sleep." Luna said softly. Draco let her in his room and closed the door gently before turning on a lamp and turning to her. "If your father finds out you're in my bedroom in the middle of the night..." Draco trailed off with a crooked grin. Luna locked her eyes on her boyfriend before chuckling softly. "It's not like we're doing anything bad." Luna pointed out. Luna noticed Draco's black silk pajamas and smirked as she stood in her white logo t-shirt and red flannel pajama pants. "What?" Draco asked, noticing her smirk. "I'm just now noticing your pajamas. They're nice." Luna stated. Draco was a little embarrassed but attempted to play it off. "Eh, thanks. But not as cute as yours." Draco flirted lightly. Luna liked compliment. She then got on her tippy toes, hinting for a kiss. Draco obliged and brought one hand to her waist, kissing her softly yet tenderly. Luna slipped her wand from her back pocket and silently casted a spell turning out the light. Draco noticed and smirked against her lips while she smiled against his. Moving over to his bedside, they sat down and continued kissing, Draco kissing her softly before Luna turned it into a little more passionate. Draco brought his hands up to cup her cheek before moving his lips down her jawline and then onto her shoulder as Luna closed her eyes in the moment. Draco then pulled back and witnessed her reaction with a crooked half smile on his lips before resting his forehead against hers. He wanted to mention wanting to marry her in that moment but he wanted to surprise her, not to mention, get her father's approval. Moments later, Luna went back to her bedroom as Draco went back to bed, thinking once more.

The next day came and it was breakfast time after everyone was dressed. Draco, Luna and Xenophilius had breakfast together as Narcissa and Lucius had their coffee in the living room before Lucius went to work. There was a letter that came with an owl at the Malfoy manor as Narcissa took the letter before the owl flew off, noticing it was addressed to the Lovegoods. Narcissa walked into the dining room in her heels, as she approached the table near Luna and her father, Narcissa laid the letter on the table. "You and your father got a letter." Narcissa said kindly before leaving to do errands. Luna looked at the letter once opening it, reading:

' _You're invited to the funeral of:_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _(1 April, 1978 – 2 May, 1998)_

 _Date: 4 June 1998_

 _Time: 11:00am_

 _Location: The Burrow, out in the field_ '

Luna frowned at the invite as she showed her father. "Its an invitation to Fred Weasley's funeral." Luna stated. Draco looked down, he still felt guilty about those that died for something he unwillingly took part in. "Come with us Draco, its in a few hours." Luna asked. Draco wasn't quite sure if he wanted to attend from the guilt, he couldn't build up the courage to go. "I'm not sure if I'll be welcomed there. I don't want to ruin the funeral. You two go on." Draco stated before getting up from the table and walked into the living room. Luna wanted to respect his choice so she and her father went to the funeral while Draco remained at the mansion, contemplating on showing up. He didn't want them to think he didn't care but he also thought it would be awkward for everyone since he was a death eater. Luna and Xenophilius showed up at the burrow and everyone gathered by the field of the burrow, with a headstone in place reading ' _in loving memory of Fred Weasley. Brother, son and friend._ ' It was heartbreaking for Luna and her father along with Harry to see such heartbreak for the Weasleys. After the funeral was nearly complete, burying Fred, Luna and Xenophilius paid their respects. Draco decided to show up to the burrow moments after half of the people invited had left and stayed a distance away, staying hidden a little.

Draco watched as nearly everyone else went inside the burrow for the reception, lingering a bit before he decided to approach Fred's headstone. He thought everyone had left from the area, with that he decided to pay his respects to the late Weasley twin. "This is Draco Malfoy, by the way. Who I'm positive you would least suspect to be here..." Draco began talking to Fred across from his headstone. "I'm _so_ sorry..." Draco apologized, his emotions beginning to emerge. His guilt was pouring out. "I'm sorry i was part of the reason you died..." he paused, taking a moment while he felt tears building up. "...in all honesty, i always thought you two were funny." Draco confessed, letting out a brief, low chuckle. "I'm sorry for the words i spoke against you and your family..." he apologized again, whimpering with a few tears escape his eyes as he knelt down to the ground in his black suit, across from the headstone. Feet away, George Weasley and Luna stood near a tree, watching after having left the reception spotting Draco. "I'm so so sorry...i didn't mean for anyone to die." Draco cried out. Draco had held his guilt in for a long time, most of the reason was because of his ego but ever since he had met Luna, she had been changing him for the better and helped unleash his sensitive side much more. George couldn't believe what he was witnessing - Draco Malfoy crying, crying over his family that the Malfoys considered to be blood traitors. "Perhaps one Malfoy is redeemable after all." George stated softly to Luna before deciding to approach Draco, placing his left hand onto Draco's right shoulder. Draco instantly felt the hand on his shoulder of his black suit jacket and looked up to see George who was recovering from tears himself. Draco stood up from the ground he was kneeling on and faced George before George pulled him into a gentle manly hug for a moment, sharing the grieving. Luna noticed a few eyes coming from the windows at the Burrow, the eyes belonging to Ron, Harry and Hermione. George invited Draco to the reception and Luna followed them back to the Burrow.

Luna had told the trio she was staying with Draco until their home was rebuilt, they were surprised that Lucius let it happen but happy that Draco was starting to change for the better. After the funeral, Draco, Luna and Xenophilius went back to the mansion. Upon entering the mansion, Draco had a goal of speaking with Xenophilius about the proposal but he wanted to do it without Luna around. "Mr. Lovegood?" Draco addressed. Xenophilius looked back at Draco. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Xenophilius replied, looking back at Draco while Luna took a seat in the living room. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the magical creature reserve tomorrow? Or the London zoo? We never quite got to talk and wanted to chat." Draco suggested. Luna was amused by Draco wanting to hang out with her dad, but had no idea that Draco planned on asking her dad for approval to marry her. "Sounds good, Mr. Malfoy. I quite like the reserve, if you do not mind." Xenophilius replied, looking at Luna with a smile. Draco nodded. "Brilliant." Draco stated before walking off to his room, he was quite nervous on asking Xenophilius for Luna's hand. Draco knew he would have to then buy a ring for Luna, wanting to propose before school begun again to redo their past year and the idea of hanging out with her father at the magical creature reserve near Hogwarts was an idea to win over her father's approval, knowing what Xenophilius has written about some creatures and Luna adoring magical creatures as well. "Looks like you made a friend, dad." Luna stated with a smile before they parted to their rooms, Xenophilius wanted to get back to writing for the Quibbler again after having gathered some papers after the incident at his home.


	19. The Proposal

**Chapter nineteen:**

 _The_ _Proposal_

It had been the next day and Draco had planned a day out with Mr. Lovegood in order to bond with his girlfriend's dad, in hopes of getting approval of marrying Luna. Draco had been up and greeted his parents while he sat at the dining table, reading the Daily Prophet with his mother as he sipped orange juice when Luna and Xenophilius had walked in. "Looking forward to today, Mr. Lovegood?" Draco asked, quite nervous. Xenophilius walked over to the dining table and took a seat, along with Luna. "Oh yes, yes i look forward to seeing magical creatures always, Mr. Malfoy." Xenophilius replied. Luna looked over at Draco with a warm smile. "I like that you and my dad are bonding, it makes it easy for me too, you know." Luna told Draco. Draco nodded briefly before noticing Luna put her hand into his and he intertwined his fingers with hers. He couldn't wait until the day he could call her his wife but knew in this moment, she no idea of what he had planned.

"I should get ready, yes, i should get ready." Xenophilius stated as he rushed out of the dining room to his guest bedroom to change robes. Draco watched in amusement before looking back to Luna as his mother exited the dining room. "I suppose i better get going. I'll be back later." Draco told Luna before Luna pulled him back gently for a kiss before he left, causing Draco to form a smile onto his lips before he exited the mansion. After leaving the mansion with Xenophilius, they apparated to Hogsmeade and went on foot to the reserve on Hogwarts grounds that Hagrid and another keep up. Upon arriving, Draco spotted Hagrid outside his cabin. Although he never was friends or spoke to Hagrid, Hagrid knew Draco and Draco wasn't fond of magical creatures but he was doing this to impress Luna's dad. "Malfoy? What are yer doin' here?" Hagrid asked in bewilderment. Draco stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets awkwardly. "Just wanted to, er, show Mr. Lovegood the creatures you look after. He's quite fascinated with magical creatures." Draco explained. Xenophilius smiled. "Yes, it's true. Did you know that the The Crumple-Horned Snorkack is still alive?" Xenophilius stated, honestly believing that they do though the rest of the wizarding world says otherwise. "No way. Yer sure about that?" Hagrid asked curiously. Xenophilius nodded and walked off with Hagrid, talking about his speculation of the creature. Draco hesitantly followed as they walked along the reserve, going to the forest and seeing the creatures of fairies, Bowtruckles, Gnomes, Hippogriff, and Common Welsh Greens though Draco stood away from the hippogriff from past experience. "Why stand so far back, Mr. Malfoy? Hippogriffs are magnificent creatures." Xenophilius stated. Hagrid knew why Draco was keeping his distance. "Eh, they're not my thing precisely." Draco replied politely. Hagrid couldn't help but keep a grin on his face. "Mr. Malfoy here had a run-in with a hippogriff here in his third year in class. I warned yer, Draco but yer did'nt listen." Hagrid explained. Draco rolled his eyes. Xenophilius was surprised. "Did he? They are creatures that are finicky but need respect. What happened exactly?" Xenophilius asked. "He got nothin' but a scrape on the arm." Hagrid replied. Xenophilius laughed before moving onto the grasslands.

Draco was a little irritated by being laughed at but simply ignored it for the sake of wanting to win over approval. As they moved onto the grasslands, they spotted Nifflers, Knarls, Porlocks, Pixies, and Abraxans. Hagrid stepped off for a little bit while Draco approached Xenophilius, watching the abraxans in the grassy pasture stretch their wings. "Now those i do not mind." Draco pointed out. Xenophilius nodded. "They are beautiful creatures compared to their cousin the thestrals. But each creature is unique in their own way." Xenophilius replied. Now was the time to ask. They were alone, Xenophilius was happy and they bonded over a creature - was there anything else needed before asking? "Just like Luna." Draco said to himself, grabbing Xenophilius' attention. "Mr. Lovegood..." Draco trailed off. Xenophilius looked over at Draco. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Xenophilius replied. Draco was nervous for the words, in hopes that he wouldn't be disappointed. "I wanted to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Draco stated. It was now out there, something he was anxious about for weeks and now looking at Xenophilius, he waited for a response. Xenophilius was taken back for a moment hearing what he had. But thinking about his daughter's happiness and how she would be taken care of, he had to make a decision. "That's something i did not expect, but i know that you make my Luna very happy and...kept her safe even through the battle not long ago..." Xenophilius spoke out loud. Draco waited in silence, figuring it would be difficult to separate Luna and her dad even with marriage but Xenophilius formed a smile on his lips. "You changed my outlook on your family, Mr. Malfoy. Yes! You can marry my Luna." Xenophilius approved. Draco's eyes widened for a second in shock of the approval before they eased with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Lovegood." Draco replied properly before Xenophilius pulled him into a hug. "Always be there for my Luna, Mr. Malfoy..." Xenophilius spoke softly into Draco's ear before pulling back. Draco nodded as Hagrid approached again. "What's all the racket over here? I reckon it ain't the abraxans." Hagrid stated. Xenophilius smiled proudly before turning to Hagrid. "Meet my new son-in-law." Xenophilius motioned to Draco. Hagrid's eyes widened in shock. "Draco? And Luna? Merlins beard, i never expected the likes. Congrats anyways." Hagrid replied.

Draco and Xenophilius had left the reserve and apparated in Hogsmeade back to Malfly manor. Draco knew he now had to look for an engagement ring for her, something beautiful and unique like Luna. Entering the mansion, Draco spotted Luna giving her dad a hug and wondering why he was so happy. "Did you have a good time?" Luna asked her dad. Xenophilius smiled towards Draco and nodded at his daughter. "I did." Xenophilius replied, curving a smile onto his lips. Draco excused himself and walked over to the room where the family's personal vault sat, put in the secret spell before opening it, gathering some money before locking it back up and putting the money into his pocket. Walking out to the living room once again, Draco gave some of the money he gathered to Luna. "You both deserve a father and daughter day out. I have minor business to attend to." Draco explaind. Luna didn't know what he meant by the minor business but understood as she studied his face. "Okay, Draco. Thank you for being very kind to my dad, he hasn't been out with anyone besides myself since my mum's death." Luna replied. Draco smiled softly, thinking if only she knew what he was up to. "It's no problem, he's part of your life." Draco said softly before Draco cupped her cheek with his right hand and kissed her softly before pulling back seconds later, out of respect for her father's presence. Draco then left the mansion and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He left to Gringotts in Diagon alley in order to exchange his wizarding money for muggle money before leaving into London.

Draco walked down the streets of London and found an expensive jewelry shop by the name of _Goldsmiths_. Entering the jewelry shop, Draco was immediately greeted by the woman working in the shop. "Can i help you?" the woman asked. Draco put his hands into his pockets as his eyes scanned the rings behind the glass before looking up at her. "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Draco replied. The woman thought he was a little young for an engagement as he looked about eighteen but it was her job. "What style do you have in mind?" she asked. Draco thought about it and parted his lips to reply. "Something beautiful and unique. Expensive too if possible." Draco explained. The woman directed him to a line of Camellia rings and let him browse, the rings had flower-like styles with beautiful diamonds and gems. He thought about color and then his eyes landed on a silver, blooming flower with a 2 carat blue sapphire diamond in the middle engagement ring. Blue is the color of her house of Ravenclaw and the flower of her beauty and uniqueness. "I'll take the blue and silver ring." Draco pointed out. The woman took the ring and put it in a ring box before placing it into a bag and ringing up the register. "That will be £4530.18." the woman said. Draco took out his muggle pounds and paid for it before leaving the shop.

Making his way out of London and back towards the mansion, placing the ring box into his coat pocket before entering the mansion. It had been empty at the mansion as he had Luna spend the day with her father so Draco had time to reflect on how he would propose. Taking out the ring, he put his blue gaze on it as it closely matched the blue sapphire before there was a knock on his door. Draco shuffled the ring back into it's box and shoved it into his pocket once again before spotting Luna entering his bedroom. "Is everything okay?" Luna asked. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just caught off guard." Draco pointed out. Luna smiled softly as she walked over and sat on his lap gently, Draco placed his hands on her waist. Was this the perfect time to propose? He wanted to but he wanted it to be much more special. "Talked with my dad today...we wanted to go back to the house in the morning, see if we can salvage more things and begun fixing it, you know." Luna explained. Draco nodded, then he had an idea. "I'd like to join you, if you don't mind?" Draco asked. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "Of course. I would like that." Luna replied. Draco smiled crookedly. " _Yeah_?" Draco asked, teasing a little. Luna chuckled softly in the silent bedroom. "Yes." Luna replied. Draco looked at her lips before leaning in and kissed her softly and tenderly as Luna kissed him back. Draco then rested his forehead gently against hers as there was a silence for a mere moment. "I best get to bed, early day tomorrow." Luna pointed out softly. Draco brought his blue gaze to lock with Luna's. "Fair enough." Draco replied. Luna kept her eyes on Draco as she slipped off his lap and walked to the door. "Goodnight." she said. Draco nodded. "Goodnight." he stated before turning in himself.

The next day, Draco had gotten dressed in his best black suit and opened the ring box with the shimmering blue sapphire gazing back up at him. Today was the day. Clasping it shut, Draco put the ring box with the ring into his jacket pocket and walked out to spot his parents in the living room. "We noticed the money missing from the vault. When do you plan to ask her?" Narcissa asked curiously. Draco looked around to make sure Luna wasn't around. "Today. Hopefully." Draco said simply. He fished out the ring box to show his mother the ring and she gushed. "Very beautiful, Draco." Narcissa stated. Lucius was still sitting on the leather sofa and just simply rolled his eyes. Luna and Xenophilius had gotten themselves ready and after breakfast, the Lovegoods and Draco headed to the crumbled home of the Lovegoods. Walking over the hill, they spotted the rubble. Draco noticed Luna looking at it and she had went to search through the many pieces of wood and plants that surrounded the house. Draco watched as Xenophilius dug out some more papers of his and his tea kettle that survived the destruction of the home by death eaters not long ago. Draco felt bad for Luna and her dad, glad that his hospitality at least helped them cope from the overwhelming battle that occurred - it was the least he could do since he felt he had been partially to blame for being considered a death eater then.

Draco went over and pretended to look through the rubble, kneeling to the ground in front of Luna. "Luna?" Draco asked to gain her attention. Xenophilius looked over and watched with a smile on his face, knowing exactly what he was witnessing. Luna looker over to see Draco on his knee. "Draco, why are you on the ground? You're going to get your suit all dirty." Luna replied in concern but watched as Draco opened his jacket pocket and fished out a small box. Draco opened the small ring box, revealing the silver, flower leaf mended with a blue sapphire diamond in the middle of the flower. "Luna Lovegood...i love you so much and I want to share my life with you, forever. Will you do me this honor of marrying me?" Draco asked, proposing to Luna. Luna widened her eyes in surprise for a second before easing them, so surprised and happy, she looked at her dad who nodded with a smile himself in approval. Luna looked back at Draco and nodded immediately. "Yes, i will marry you, Draco." Luna answered in a sweet tone. Draco smiled crookedly before taking the ring and placing it onto her wedding finger then stood up, giving her a happy and passionate kiss as she caved in before pulling back. "It's beautiful..." Luna trailed off, looking at the ring. "Beautiful ring, for a beautiful girl. _Mrs. Malfoy_." Draco smirked. Luna's smile widened before placing her hand into his, intertwining them. It was the beginning of a wonderful future, though Luna will be finishing her sixth year and then seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco decided to finish his seventh year along with her before beginning his career. Students that returned to Hogwarts had noticed the engagement ring on Luna's finger which made them curious on who she had gotten engaged to, despite seeing her with Draco for several years. When told it was Draco, most were in shock but some happy for her. Of course Draco was mainly by himself in the Slytherin house as Crabbe had died and Goyle was put into Azkaban for being a death eater but nonetheless the closest crony he had left was Blaise.

( **Final** **chapter is chapter 20** )


	20. Forever

**_Warning_ :**This final chapter does include a sex scene.

 **Chapter twenty:**

 _Forever_

Throughout the last school year, everyone had kept their eyes on Draco and Luna to their engagement. They kept close while at Hogwarts and finished the year, though Draco had graduated and Luna had one more year to finish. As Draco had gotten ready for the graduation after party that would be held in Hogsmeade, he was thinking of changing the celebration and taking Luna out for a belated celebration for their engagement. Walking out in his usual smooth, black suit, Draco waited for Luna. "Excited for the party, Draco?" Narcissa asked curiously. Draco had other plans that his family didn't know about. "Actually, I'm not going to the after party." Draco explained. Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, Draco?" Narcissa asked in slight confusion. Draco edged towards the middle of the large living room and faced his mother. "I, uh, wanted to celebrate my engagement with Luna instead since it's a night to celebrate. Her father nearly has their house rebuilt now and i graduated as as well." Draco explained further. Narcissa always wanted her son to experience every school event. "You can have the dinner with Luna any other night, Draco..." Narcissa trailed off. Draco sighed.

Luna had just finished getting dressed and ready for the night, walking down the hallway before overhearing the conversation going on between Draco and Narcissa. "Like i said, I'm going to celebrate my engagement tonight, mother." Draco refuted. Narcissa stood up from her chair watching Draco walk off towards the kitchen. " _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_! You come back here right now and go to that party." Narcissa demanded, in shock that Draco was defying her wishes before spotting Luna now in the living room. Narcissa gave her a wink at her usage of Draco's full name. "Use his full name, it works every time. Only takes him ten seconds to come back and do what you want." Narcissa told Luna softly. Luna smiled at what she heard, finding out her fiancee's middle name. "I have that noted." Luna replied, nodding. Draco instantly came back into the living room after hearing his full name be used, having a green apple in his hand. "Fine, I'll go to the party. But, after an hour I'm going to dinner." Draco caved before biting into the apple. He had just realized that Luna may have overheard his middle name and sighed. "Ready to go?" Draco asked curiously. Luna smiled. "Yes, i-" Luna cut herself off before noticing her purse was in her room, having an idea. "I forgot my purse, can you get it for me?" Luna asked. Draco sighed and took another bite of his apple before walking over to toss it into the bin in the kitchen. Luna looked over at Narcissa who nodded to tell her to try the name thing. " _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_! Go get my purse, please." Luna shouted in her sweet tone of voice. Narcissa counted down with her fingers. Draco then walked out seconds later and towards the hall to Luna's guestroom. "I know, i got it." Draco mumbled as he went to get her purse. Narcissa smirked that it worked for Luna as well.

Once Draco returned from retrieving Luna's purse, they left the mansion. Draco was slightly annoyed that she now picked up what his mother had always done but figured it would've happened sooner or later. Leaving for the after party, Draco and Luna walked inside the Three Broomsticks once apparating to Hogsmeade, having Luna as his plus one. Looking around, there was lights and music along with butter beer and food. Draco wasn't fond on reuniting with anyone after school ended but Luna seemed to be quite fond of doing so as she walked off to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco remained by the snack area while he watched Luna mingle with her friends before noticing a familiar brunette girl that was in his Slytherin house - Pansy Parkinson. Becoming awkward, Draco turned his back to the crowd to avoid Pansy but Pansy came up to him anyway, tapping him on the shoulder. Draco looked over his shoulder slightly, quickly glancing at Pansy. "What are you playing at, Draco?" Pansy scoffed. Draco turned to face her. "Who says I'm playing anything, _Pansy_?" Draco sneered. Pansy quirked a brow. "You were ignoring me..." Pansy trailed off, always one to seek attention especially Draco's. Draco rolled his blue eyes, he didn't even know why he was bothering with her. "What do you want?" Draco asked, being straight to the point.

Luna looked over to spot Draco and Pansy talking after Hermione pointed in their direction. "Apparently Pansy is still into Malfoy." Hermione stated while Ron scrunched his nose. Luna furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the two mingling. "I just wanted to know why you chose that blond _loon_ over me after how many years i tried for your attention." Pansy stated, a bit insulting. Draco bit his cheek at her words. "If that's what you really want to know, _Pansy_ , then you're far more _dim_ than i thought." Draco spat. Pansy dropped her jaw at the words she heard from Draco. "Not to mention you got on my _nerves_ every time you desperately followed me around, which was every bloody minute." Draco added. Pansy frowned, she was bothered to hear the truth from her former house mate. "You never gave me a chance, obviously!" Pansy screeched. Draco shook his head before turning his back to her before Pansy grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at her. "Can't you see? I _don't_ want you. I'm engaged to Luna, you _brainless_ troll." Draco scolded. Pansy glared. Luna left her friends and made her way over to Draco and Pansy. "Hello Pansy." Luna greeted in her sweet voice before pointing her wand at Pansy. " _Flipendo_." Luna casted, causing Pansy to fall backwards. Luna then looked over to her fiancee and took his hand into hers. "We can go now, Draco." Luna informed, pulling him away from the crowd. The trio watched humorously at what Luna did which seemed so innocent and looked at the floor where Pansy got up embarrassed before Draco and Luna exited the party.

"Sorry about that." Draco pointed out about the situation with Pansy. Luna smiled warmly before giving off a light shrug. "It's okay. I know she still hasn't faced reality." Luna stated. Draco formed an amused smile on his lips towards Luna's words. Draco and Luna had gone to the dinner that Draco planned to celebrate their belated engagement before they headed back to the Malfoy manor. The next day, Luna had moved back into her newly rebuilt home with her father until her wedding day. Luna had went on to finish her last year at Hogwarts while Draco took most of the year in training at the Ministry of Magic to work in level 5, _Department of International Magical Cooperation_ , specifically in the _International Magical Trading Standards Body office_ where he would be in charge of overseeing and assessing trading practices within the wizarding world, as well as passing international legislation regarding trading standards - which both his parents were proud of him achieving. By the end of the year, Luna would graduate Hogwarts and Draco had that position as a permanent job. During the summer, they began planning their wedding so it would be ready for the Fall, Narcissa was thrilled at helping plan it while Luna made the invites, of course inviting her friends and Draco had invited Andromeda Tonks, his other aunt, feeling bad for her loss of her husband and daughter in the battle - he had also invited Blaise Zabini who also got off charges for unknown reasons.

They planned the day of their wedding to be November 5, 2000. As the months went by, they had gotten everything set up and ready for the wedding. Of course, Narcissa had preordered the wedding rings and Narcissa took Luna to shop for her wedding dress with her father, taking a couple hours to find the perfect dress before finding heels and other accessories. They began prepping for the wedding the night before. Luna wanted to have a tent wedding near her home but The Malfoys wanted something extravagant. "How about a wedding on the Hogwarts grounds? Hogwarts is after all where we first met." Luna suggested, looking at Draco and his parents. Draco looked to his mother, raising his eyebrows. "That's perfect." Narcissa stated, only wanting Draco to be happy. It was suddenly the night before and they had gotten permission from the new headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, to have the wedding on the grounds, just outside the castle near Hagrid's hut. The two wrote their vows with help of course then Narcissa took Luna out for a girls night while Draco stayed with Lucius and Xenophilius, being given advice from his father over fire whiskey at the Hogs Head.

The following morning, Draco got ready in his black tux while Luna got ready in her wedding dress at their homes. Draco had picked Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and George Weasley to be his best men, feeling bad for Fred so he asked George, having to wear black tuxes with royal blue inner shirt while Luna asked Ginny and Hermione to be her maids of honor, wearing royal blue dresses and silver jewelry. Teddy Lupin would be the child to be the ring barer with the help of Harry walking him down. The enormous tent was set up on the grounds of Hogwarts near Hagrid's hut, of course students peeking out to watch the scene. Inside the tent was the colors of royal blue and silver, with royal blue cloth covering the tables with a silver lace over it while the chairs had the royal blue cloth over them as well but with silver bows tied on the back. The room was dimmed with some blue lighting as a glamorous diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. Crystal vases on each table held silver stems with blue roses as the center pieces and the front aisle had a royal blue runner that led to alter which held an arch of white and silver roses. The four layered, square, royal blue and silver wedding cake with leaf embroidery and a silver 'M' on top sat near the alter while everything else was set up.

"Nervous, eh?" George teased Draco. Draco had to get used to being teased by the Weasleys although they were family but Luna was friends with them. "A little. Not really." Draco stated simply, having tons of thoughts going through his mind. Blaise shook his head. "My mate has this." Blaise stated, patting Draco on the back. Harry never figured that years later he would be attending his rival's wedding - Draco Malfoy's wedding to a friend of his. Narcissa entered the room, letting Draco know it was time. Draco nodded and headed out of the room with Blaise, Harry and George, apparating to Hogsmeade before walking up to the grounds. Luna had gotten ready in her wedding dress, having Hermione and Ginny fix her hair and add a little makeup. "This is still absurd that you're marrying - of all the boys - Malfoy." Ginny pointed out. Hermione had to agree with Ginny. "I mean, he wasn't exactly the nicest person in school." Hermione added. Luna looked at her french braided hair with blue flowers braided with her blond hair before looking back at the girls. "He's changed, you know. He's not that much of a threat once you pass his ego." Luna explained. The girls chuckled. Xenophilius entered the room, spotting his daughter in her wedding dress. "You look beautiful, my Luna." Xenophilius complimented. Luna got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her dad, giving him a hug. "Thank you, daddy. You look extraordinary, yourself." Luna replied, motioning to his blue dressrobe. They all apparated to Hogsmeade and went to the Hogwarts grounds as well, where the tent was placed.

Hagrid was also invited, spotting Luna finally arrive after Draco was waiting inside the huge tent. "Yer lookin so pretty, Luna! Wait til Malfoy sees ya." Hagrid complimented Luna. Luna gently hugged the half giant. "Thank you, Hagrid." Luna said softly before she leaned back. "Don't wanna smudge ya. Go on, have fun." Hagrid replied. Luna smiled before walking off towards the tent, meeting her dad, Xenophilius. Harry stood nearby with one year old Teddy Lupin being the ring barer, noticing how pretty Luna looked. The music began playing inside the huge tent and Luna stepped inside with her dad. Draco then turned from talking with Blaise at the alter to lay his blue gaze onto his bride down the aisle, wearing a deep 'V' neck, backless bohemian country wedding dress with embroidery white lace flowers on the bottom half of the dress while the top bad elegant embroidery and was spaghetti strapped. She wore royal blue heels with silver jewels on the edge of the feet and the heel while the heel also wore a silver butterfly on each shoe. Luna's hair was French braided with blue flowers and wore her mother's blue sapphire earrings to compliment the attire. When Draco spotted Luna, he couldn't take his eyes off of her - she was beautiful.

As Luna edged down the aisle with her arm around her dad's, Hagrid stepped inside the tent and stood in the back to watch the ceremony. Draco kept his eyes on his bride as she departed from her dad and approached the alter, now facing Draco. "You look stunning." Draco complimented, causing Luna to blush. "You really handsome." Luna complimented back, smiling before looking back at her dad who was sitting at the front table with Draco's parents. Harry had walked down the aisle with Teddy Lupin holding the rings and went to join Blaise and George by the best men area. Draco then looked to the pastor doing the ceremony as he began reading off. "I bring you here today, two lovely young people, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood and Draco Abraxas Malfoy. If you would exchange you vows now, Luna can begin." the pastor stated. Luna was passed a part of parchment where her vows were written on by Hermione. "I vow to be a loving and devoted wife, without judgement, without scorn, but always with an open heart and mind..." Luna began, pausing to breathe and take it all in, noticing Draco's crooked smile. "I promise to love you, honor you, and cherish you as my husband. I vow to hold your hand in my hand, to hold your head in my hands, and to hold your heart in mine. I love you and you are my husband for all time." Luna finished, smiling brightly at Draco as they held eachother's hand, obvious the both of them were nervous.

"Go on, Draco." the pastor pointed out. Draco unfolded his vow from his jacket pocket with his free hand and went on to read it. "Our love is unique, because we are unique. Together we make something that has never been seen before, unpredictable. Together we make a force that holds the power to stand against any disaster...I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded, but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the man you believe I can be." Draco read, folding his paper back into his pocket. Luna smiled at the words that Draco said before the pastor went to call for the rings, Harry brought them over. "This is really happening?" Luna asked rhetorically. "Yes, it is happening." Draco replied. The pastor then gave the rings and Draco took the platinum diamond studded wedding band for Luna when Luna took the pure platinum band for Draco. "Do you, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, take Draco to be your lawful, wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" the pastor asked. Luna looked at Draco and smiled. "I do." Luna answered. The pastor turned to Draco. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do you take Luna to be your lawful, wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" the pastor asked. Draco flashed a crooked smile at Luna. "i do." Draco answered. The pastor then motioned for them to place the rings on their wedding fingers and then went to continue the ceremony. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mr. Malfoy, you may now kiss your bride." the pastor declared.

Draco turned to face his now wife, Luna, locking his eyes with hers before leaning in and kissing her softly, tenderly. Clapping began from their family and guests before they pulled back. Draco took Luna's hand into his and they walked down the aisle towards the entrance of the tent, stepping outside for a moment and looked at the castle, having a moment alone together while their parents got the reception inside put together, making the alter into a dance floor. "Mrs. Luna Malfoy..." Draco trailed off as he held her close, his hand on her lower back. "Yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked with a small smirk on her pale pink lips. Draco bit his lower lip. "Nothing...just...you're so beautiful." Draco stated. Luna felt a blush on her cheeks. Narcissa then came out to alert them everything was ready. "The reception is ready, Draco, Luna." Narcissa pointed out. Draco took Luna's hand and led her back into the tent, spotting the dancefloor and their wedding cake nearby. Everyone had their dinner first, including the newlyweds as the guests congratulated them. Once dinner finished, Draco and Luna went up to cut the blue and silver wedding cake and took the first slice. They shared the pink champagne flavored cake with strawberry butter cream frosting and blue colored butter cream frosting, the Malfoys were always wanting the best and most extravagant.

After the cake was passed out, Draco and Luna shared their first dance. As a slow song came on, Draco placed his hands on Luna's hips and Luna placed her hands onto his shoulders before laying her head comfortably on his chest. "My mum booked our honeymoon already...she asked whether Paris or Rome was suitable." Draco explained. Luna looked up at Draco. "What did you say?" Luna asked curiously. Draco had hoped he chose the right one that they both would enjoy. "I chose Paris." Draco replied. Luna smiled, she honestly would be happy with either as long as it was with Draco. "I've never been to Paris, but Fleur is nice, maybe she can tell us the best spots to visit." Luna said, laying her head back down on his chest. Draco was relieved and gently rested his cheek on her head moments before the song stopped and the dance ended. Everyone clapped before the father-daughter dance came on and Luna went to dance with her dad. "You look so happy, pumpkin." Xenophilius stated as he danced with Luna, he only wanted what was best for Luna though he was sad he would be alone at their house now. "I am happy, dad." Luna replied. Xenophilius and Luna then danced in their unique way, twirling around for a few moments before dancing normal again. "At least i know you would be taken care of." Xenophilius said. Luna sighed. "I don't want you to be sad dad. I will visit and you can visit me anytime." Luna clarified. Xenophilius smiled. "You know, Draco's parents paid for our honeymoom to Paris, it will be interesting. I will take photos." Luna explained. Xenophilius patted his daughter's hair as he smiled happily for her. "Sounds magnificent, my Luna." Xenophilius replied.

The dance ended as well and suddenly there was sounds from outside. Looking outside, Draco and Luna spotted a luggage filled carriage with several Abraxans leading it as Hagrid kept them put. "Who rented Abraxans?" Draco asked curiously. Hagrid pointed towards Bill and Fleur who also attended the wedding. "Think of it as a wedding gift. Narcissa told me you were going to France for the honeymoon so i brought them along." Fleur explained, standing next to Bill. Luna was thrilled to see a magical creature at her wedding and she immediately went to pet one of the Abraxans while Draco went to say goodbye to his parents, additionally getting the muggle money before he and Luna got into the carriage and flew off towards Paris. It only took an hour flight to land at the grounds of the Beauxbatons academy. From there, they apparated to the streets of Paris with their luggage, Draco taking his new wife, Luna's hand and led her to the luxury five star hotel _Hotel Ritz Paris_. Approaching the counter, a woman working there asked if she could help them. "Eh, yes. I have a reservation for Malfoy." Draco replied. The woman noticed they were newlyweds and smiled. "Yes, for a Draco Malfoy?" the woman asked. "Yes." Draco replied. The woman clicked the keys on the keyboard of the computer and pulled out two room keys. "Here are the room keys for the deluxe suite. Before you leave in one week, don't forget to check out." the woman stated. "Thank you." Draco replied, Luna was surprised that it was a deluxe suite. "And congrats on your wedding." the woman added. Draco and Luna smiled before leaving and got into their extravagant deluxe suite that was made of the colors eggshell and gold except for the back curtain along the wall behind the headboard of the bed that was an olive green. The gold and sheer white curtains opened up to a balcony over the city of Paris and there was a fireplace across from their bed. The living room had eggshell colors with a dark turquoise sofa and another fireplace across from the sofa with olive and eggshell colored curtains over the window. A painting held above the sofa and a vase of white roses were on the mantle while their luxurious bathroom held the colors of eggshell and peach.

Stepping inside, they put their luggage to the side and Draco closed the door while Luna looked around the large suite. "This is beautiful, Draco!" Luna exclaimed, walking over to the double glass doors that showed the balcony, looking out at the city. Draco walked over behind Luna, wrapping his arms around her waist as he whispered into her ear. "You're more beautiful." Draco whispered seductively before kissing down her neck softly to the crook of her neck. Luna smiled at the compliment and closed her eyes as the feeling of his soft lips along her neck, letting out soft giggles when he got to the crook of her neck. Draco then kissed down her shoulder, unzipping the back of her dress and slipping off the strap on her shoulder. Luna turned around to face him and crashed her pink lips against his, kissing him passionately. Draco kissed back just as passionate, letting his hands glide down to her butt, feeling that up while his hand trailed up her back and slipped off the top of her dress. Luna removed Draco's jacket and tie before unbuttoning his shirt, ripping it open and slid it off his arms. As Luna's dress slid off, Draco couldn't help but gaze at her body, her bare pale skin, blue panties that covered her buttocks and bare breasts. Draco bit his lower lip before Luna went to unbuckle his trousers, having them fall to the floor before they went to the bed.

Draco sat on the side of the bed before Luna climbed onto his lap. "This is new for me, you know." Luna said softly. Draco never experienced this either. "It's new for me too." Draco replied, gliding one hand down her bare back while the other held her waist. Luna crashed her lips against his, kissing him softly then passionately once again as they climbed up onto the bed and Luna laid flat on her back while Draco slipped off her blue panties and tossed them to the side of the bed before climbing on top of her, one leg on each side of her. Luna followed suit and did the same, removing Draco's underwear as she gazed upon a naked Draco and could easily spot his hard on. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Luna and her naked physique, she was beautiful and she was his. Draco went to kiss down her neck then her shoulder while he massaged her breasts as his length brushed against her thigh. He then kissed down her chest as his lips met her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue. Luna watched his actions before she found herself becoming more and more turned on, slipping a low moan through her lips. His lips then kissed down to her stomach before he looked up to meet her blue eyes with his and teased her entrance with the tip of his length, watching as she closed her eyes again. She was ready. Draco then slipped his length inside of Luna for the first time, placing the palm of his hands on the bed, on each side of her before he slid out then in again, taking it slow - he didn't want to hurt her. Luna tilted her head back slightly, embracing the pleasure she was enduring as her hands were placed on his back. As Draco sped up little by little, it was getting easier for the both of them. Moans filled the room as Draco kept bucking his hips, having moans and rapid breathing escape both their lips. Draco's lips met Luna's briefly before they moved onto her neck, kissing her neck softly while he kept the pace. After twenty minutes, they reached their peak and finished.

Laying beside each other in bed, they caught their breath and gave each other glances for a little while. Luna rolled over and laid her head on Draco's chest. "That was fun." Luna said, in her sweet voice, breaking the ice with a smile on her face. Draco played an amused smile on his face to her words, relieved that he didn't fail at his first attempt at intercourse. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Imagine, we get to do this our entire lives together." Draco replied. Luna liked the thought of that idea, knowing she made the right choice at the beginning, taking Draco up on his invitation to the Yule ball. "Let's do it again." Luna suggested, sitting up. Draco's eyes widened immediately. "Let's, uh, let's wait...i need my strength first." Draco pointed out. Luna giggled as she was amused at his reaction. "Okay." Luna said in between laughs. They continued their honeymoon in Paris, sightseeing and fancy dinners before returning home. They ended up getting a home of their own, both deciding together a mansion but simplicity as the key, located in London, the Elysian house on Ingram avenue which would become a second Malfoy manor.

Draco and Luna continued with their careers, Draco working for the Ministry of Magic and Luna deciding to become a magizoologist in which Draco supporter her in becoming, though still kept his distance from hippogriffs. Six years later, they welcomed their first child, Scorpius Hyperion Xenophilius Malfoy. They went on to raise him, where Scorpius took in many traits from Draco though his love for all animals came from Luna. They both raised him to acknowledge all blood statuses despite him being a pureblood, though Draco was still edgy on that subject. The time came when Scorpius was eleven and had gotten his Hogwarts letter. Both Draco and Luna were thrilled, taking him to Platform 9 3/4 and sending him off to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Draco and Luna spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sending off their own children as well. "Remember, be the best at what you can do and make your mother and i proud." Draco told his son. Luna nodded in agreement. "I will, dad." Scorpius replied. Draco giving a smile of truce towards his former rival Harry before their children were riding off on the train. Luna was also pregnant once again during that time, later on to give birth to a girl named Ellie Oceane Pandora Malfoy.

The end.


End file.
